


The Flames of Ares

by ConsulN00bva



Category: For Honor (Video Game), 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Romance, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsulN00bva/pseuds/ConsulN00bva
Summary: Volume II of The Rising of The Masked Hero.Peace time was only temporary.Follow Marius, former Centurion and now the Masked Hero, with his comrades as they face new threats, and true darkness.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Village Near The Sea

Rock Valley.

Once a land that witnessed the first carnage of the Wave of Calamity, left to rot after the inhabitants were killed or captured for slavery. Now it was slowly rebuilt by the orders of Naofumi Iwatani, the lord of the land and the current Shield Hero.  
  
And on the road leading to the village, a man in horseback galloped towards the settlement. As the rider got closer to the villager's view, the villagers saw a male warrior in armor, a sheathed gladius hanging on his hip and a round shield and spear straped on his back. His helmet can clearly be seen, a greek hoplite helmet with the metallic face of the centurion helmet and a small crest on top of the helmet starting on the top forehead and ended on the back of the head.  
  
Marius drove his horse to the nearest ranch. The horse stopped right near a hitching post, then Marius gets off the horse handing the animal to a demi human who was tending the horses.

"Sir Masked Hero. We didn't expect you to return so early." said the demi human.

"I got homesick. Thought I stay here for abit longer." said Marius as he patted the side of his horse's head. "Rest now, Kratos."

The white warhorse neighed to its master as it was brought into the barn. Marius looked around the village and noticed how all of the buildings were almost repaired. He then walked towards the manor, hoping to see a familiar faces.

* * *

Marius looked around and saw what looked like the future filolial queen, but her size was rather too short for one, looking throught unopened crates. "Filo?"  
  
Surprised, Rishia quickly turn around and saw Marius without his helmet. "HOEEE!"

"Rishia? What on earth are you wearing?"  
  
"T-this costume. It-Its suppose to enhanced my abilities... And I like to wear them..."  
  
"I see. Have you seen Filo around?"  
  
"Filo? Master Naofumi sent her to hunt... So she can level up..."  
  
"I see... Well, it as been a long journey for me. Since you are wearing that, maybe you can give me some 'Welcoming Pleasure' "  
  
"W-what! No no no no please! I can't-"  
  
"I was only joking. Do you atleast know where Naofumi is?"  
  
"He's with Raphtalia at the training round... T-they probably still there."  
  
"Very well." Marius placed his helmet at a table and stored his weapons on a weapon rack except for his gladius. "If you see Filo, tell her I have return."

"O-okay."  
  
And with that, Marius headed towards the exit and went to the training ground.

* * *

On his way to the training ground Marius saw two familiar faces, Naofumi and Raphtalia. 

"I see you have managed this place well, my friend." said Marius.

"Marius. Welcome back."said Naofumi, "It's not much. We're still drawing more people here." 

"Good to have you back, Marius." said Raphtalia, "So how's your travel?"  
  
"It went swimmingly. I mostly went bandit hunting. I did helped stopped a Norse revolt on the north. But other then that, it's just more bandit hunting."  
  
"Anyways, I'm conducting an experiment here. And since you're here maybe you can participate?" said Naofumi.

"Very well. Tell me what to do."  
  
"Master Naofumi, are you really sure you wanna do this again? Filo kicked you too far last time." said Raphtalia.

"Filo's kick was strong but she didn't dealt any damage. But I wanna see how Marius's attacks affect my defences." Naofumi turned to Marius. "Marius, I want you to hit me with all your strength."

"Are you sure about this?" said Marius.

"Yes. With your bare hands, and don't hold back."

"Very well." Marius clenched his right fist and pulled back before striking Naofumi below his chest.

Naofumi fell on all fours. He clenched the area where Marius punched him. "That... Actually hurts... "  
  
"Are you okay?"

"Why did you hit him too hard!" Raphtalia yelled.

"He asked me to hit him. I just did what he said."

"Yeah..." Naofumi slowly got up while wiping the drool off his mouth with his forearm, "I did tell him not to hold back... I didn't expect your punches to completely ignored my defences."

"What was all this about exactly?"

"Testing my defences. I got it up to four times then my previous stats. Tested out with Rishia, Filo and Raphtalia-" Naofumi groaned in pain, "But apparently your attack just blew it out of the window. Did you do anything while you were travelling?"

"I punched a few faces."

"Yeah, pretty sure it's not that. Guess there's alot of things you and the people from your from your worldthat we don't know."

"Are you okay, master?" said Raphtalia.

"I'm fine... The pain kinda went away slowly. Besides, this not as painful as Blood Sacrifice. Alright, this experiment is over."

"It's been an honor participating." said Marius.

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'll take a look around the village. See what improvements have been made."

"Well, you go do that now. I'm heading back to the manor... And Marius. Welcome back."

And with that, Naofumi and Raphtalia left the training ground behind. Marius then observed his right hand before he walked away to see the village.

* * *

After his stroll across the village, Marius rested on the top floor of the manor. As he was enjoying the view of the ocean he felt a kick on the side of his shin guard. He turned and saw Filo glaring at him.

"Why did you hurt master!" said Filo.

"He asked me to! And I recalled you kicked your master as well!"

Filo pouted as she turned her back and crossed her arm.

"Is this really how you greet me? Don't you miss me at all?" Marius picked Filo up and sat her on a platform infront of him. "Cause I missed you. Everyday during my travels. That's why I came back." 

"Well..." said Filo with a sheephish smile and blushed cheeks, "... I really do missed you."

"From now on I shall stay here alot longer, so I can be with you."

"Can you join me level up tomorrow?"

"As long as I can be with you, my love."

As they are about to leaned in for a kiss, Rishia suddenly interrupted, "S-sorry for bothering you two, but... Master Naofumi wants everyone downstairs right now."

* * *

"The Spirit Turtle?" said Marius.

"A legendary Magical Beast." said Naofumi, "It was supposed to be sealed by the previous heroes. But apparently someone broke the seal and now there's a giant turtle running amok."

"But who could've broke the seal?" said Raphtalia.

"According to the messenger it was Itsuki, Ren and Motoyasu's fault. Right now those three idiots were nowhere to be found."

Marius glanced at Filo in her filolial form, who was constraining Rishia from running off.

"Let me go! I have to save Itsuki!" Rishia shouted.

"The queen as summoned us to meet her. We should move right now." said Naofumi.

"Right. I'll get go prepare the carriage." Raphtalia walked towards Filo and ushered her to follow.

"And I was just about to take a long break." said Marius.

"You can take your frustrations on the other heroes later." said Naofumi, "Just gear up and meet us at the carriage.

Marius nodded. He grabbed his helmet from the table and put it on as he prepared himself for another battle.


	2. Test Thy Steel

After two days of travelling, they reached the encampment where a large forces of knights and daring warriors gathered by the queen.

"At last, you all made it." said the queen.

"What's the situation now?" said Naofumi.

"I've gathered enough forces to fight against the Spirit Turtle. But some countries have already begun their assault on the turtle."

"They attack without waiting?"

"The Spirit Turtle was destroying their countries. No way they would refrain from fighting the monster."

"Right... Any news on the other heroes?"

"We still have no information of their whereabouts, Shield Hero."

Then, they felt a short tremor on the ground, and it sent everyone on high alert.

"Master! Look!" Filo pointed her wings at a mountain on the horizon.

"Is it just me, or did that mountain over there just moved?" said Naofumi.

"That's no mountain." said the queen.

Now they realized that they were looking at the Spirit Turtle emerged amongs the mountain range. Marius looked at the beast then turned and looked at the queen's forces.

"Do you have enough men to fight that thing?" said Marius.

"I don't have any comforting answer to your question, but this is all the men we can muster."

"You're going to need a god to kill that thing."

"Unless you can pray one to help us, there's really no way except fighting that thing." said Naofumi, "And how did the previous heroes defeated it?"

"According to records, they got inside of it by the city on its back and placed a seal on its heart." said the queen, "Our plan was to set up an ambushes on its course. It seems to be heading towards highly populated cities. We'll sent in an evacuation team to prevent civilian casualties."

"And then we go in and seal its heart?"

"Correct. But I fear such plan will cause more casualties."

"... How about I try fighting it as a test."

"You're insane." said Marius.

"I'm only testing its abilities and mine against it so atleast we know what we're dealing with."

"This is not like your experiment, Naofumi. We're about to face a titan."

"Have a little faith. Didn't you try to take on the zombie dragon once on your own?"

"That one was different."

"We're not gonna kill it. Once we know what that thing can do we'll retreat and report to the queen."

"... Fine. But if we die, I'm dragging you to Hades's domain myself."

"Shield Hero, your performance will affect the morale of our troops. Please be careful." said the queen.

"Yes Ma' am." said Naofumi. "We'll ride on Filo's back. She'll get us there faster."

"Yay!" Filo cheered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Marius as he unattached Filo from the carriage.

"We can fight that thing! Have faith!"

"That is hardly comforting."

* * *

Riding on Filo's back, they can see the turtle getting closer and closer, and the more powerful the tremor they felt each time the beast stomps the ground. Filo immediately stopped running and let the others dismount. Then, emerging from the mountains were swarm of bat-like creatures in large numbers flying towards the heroes.

"Everyone get back!" Naofumi commanded his party and prepared his shield. "Meteor Shield!"

The Meteor Shield expanded to block the swarm's path. The bat familiars fired rays of light from their eyes at the barrier to break through it.

"Rishia! Stay behind me and provide magic support! You three advanced and attack the familiars!"

Marius, with his round shield equiped, drew his gladius and led the attack with Filo and Raphtalia. The three exit the barrier and started attacking the bat-creatures. After the initial attack the bats retreated, leaving the battlefield.

"Was that it?" said Filo.

"Those were just pawns." said Marius.

"What do you mean?" said Raphtalia.

"The beast was testing our strength."

"Guys! Heads up!" Naofumi shouted, after he saw three creatures falling from the Spirit Turtle.

The three creatures were gorrila-like with turtle shells on their backs. The middle one roared at them and all three charged towards the heroes.

Naofumi applied support magic on the frontliners. Marius sheathed his gladius and took out his spear as he and his comrades braced themselves.

"Hold the line!" said Marius, his hands gripping his spear tightly and his shield facing the charging beast.

With the beast now close enough Marius thrusted his spear at the monster's chest. The best roared in pain and started pummeling Marius with its fist. Marius kept his shield up with all his strength from the strong blunt attack. He took the opening and stabbed the beast's left forearm, pulled the spear back and thrusted it at the chest.

With the beast backing away, Marius raised his weapon high and stabbed its eyes, causing it to backed away even further. Marius switched his grip on the spear, charged and bashed the beast with his shield. The beast fell on its back, and Marius jump on top of it and plunged the spear into its throat.

The beast struggled with its life before eventually succumbing to its fatal wound and dies. Marius pulled his bloodied spear and saw Raphtalia cutting the beast in half while Firo used her high quick attack and unleashed a flurry of sharped talons, decimating the beast.

"Let's get closer to it while there's still a chance!" Naofumi ordered, and all of them sprinted closer towards the Spirit Turtle.

The gigantic turtle spotted the approaching group and turned its gazed towards them. It lets out a tremendous roar and more familiars emerged from it's shell. Naofumi activated the Meteor Shield again to repel the incoming swarm.

The Spirit Turtle then lifted one of its front foot and sends a powerful kick towards them. Naofumi prepared his shield and the kick shattered the Meteor Shield. It hit the Shield Hero, sending shockwaves through his body as it pushed him back.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia shouted.

"I'm fine! We'll hold out a little longer!" said Naofumi.

"We've seen enough! We must retreat!" said Marius.

"Not yet!"

Suddenly, rain clouds gathered in the sky above them and it swept the surrounding familiars. They all looked behind them and saw the queen on her royal carriage with knights as her guards.

"That's it! Filo! Raphtalia! Now's your chance!" said Naofumi.

"Right!" the two girls said in unison.

Raphtalia got on Filo's back and she jumped high enough to almost reach the turle's head. Filo then landed a powerful kick to the jaw of the Spirit Turtle, benting its head back. Raphtalia then launched herself at the turtle's exposed neck and slashed her sword, cutting through the monster's hide and blood gushed out to the ground.

But the cut was too shallow and it quickly regenerated. The turtle turned its gaze at the two. A large magical formation appeared before the Spirit Turle, then Filo and Raphtalia were pulled to the ground. The tried to break free of the spell but their bodies were too heavy for them to retreat.

The Spirit Turtle lifted its foot above the two to crushed them. Naofumi activated the Meteor Shield above the two trapped girls but the massive weight almost destroyed the barrier. He then used the Shield Prison on the two before adding more layer of barrier after the first one was shattered by the turtle.

Marius could not watched any longer as his lover and his little sister was about to be crushed. "Gods above. Grant me your strength. Grant the flames of war." Marius prayed silently as he tried to bring out the same flames that he used against Apollyon on his last battle. Soon, he felt the same burning feeling inside him and he immediately unleashed the golden flames.

Naofumi and Rishia felt the hot wave coming from Marius and were shocked when they saw Marius covered with the bright firey aura. Lighting struck the spear on Marius's hand and he threw it straight at the turtle's head. As it travelled, it destroyed all the shield barrier Naofumi conjured and even obliterated the bat familiars in its path.

The spear hit the turtle's head and and multiple lightning struck the turtle from the clouds, burning the beast's hide. It retreated its gigantic foot away and Naofumi released the two from the Shield Prison. With their bodies no longer felt heavy, they looked up and saw the Spirite Turtle's head covered with burns and the trees above its head caught on fire.

"Do it again while it's still stunt!" Naofumi shouted.

And with that, Raphtalia and Filo prepared their special moves. As Raphtalia prepared her magic, Filo begans by gathering light surrounding them. With their magic now ready, the two unleashed a powerful straight light and it pierce through the Spirit Turtle's neck. 

Blood started pouring out of its neck as the decapitated head of the beast fell from its neck. The huge carcass dropped to the ground, causing an earthquake and dust storm around it. After the dust as settled, the flames on Marius quickly disappeared and the spear reappeared on his hand.

"Since when can you do that?" said Naofumi.

"Since the last wave... But I was not the only one..." said Marius.

"What do you mean?"

Filo and Raphtalia landed near them before Naofumi could get an answer.

"We did it." said Raphtalia.

"Yeah. If it weren't for Marius you two would be crushed to death."

"I did what I could." said Marius.

"That was amazing!" said Rishia.

"If you work hard enough you'll be as strong as they are, Rishia." said Naofumi. "Well then, I guess we'll have a victory party after thi-"

The sound of something wriggling was heard coming from the huge carcass. They all turned to see it slowly getting back on its feet while a membrane grew from the neck stump. Then, the membrane ruptured and a new head emerged from the neck, and it let out a roar before it gazed at the heroes.

"So that's why they sealed its heart in the first place." said Naofumi.

"Now can we retreat?" said Marius.

"Definitely."

As they all mounted on Filo's back, the turtle moved its foot to trample the heroes. Naofumi quickly blocked the attack with the Meteor Shield while they escaped.

* * *

Back at the encampment, the heroes rested after the battle.

"As expected, that was quite tough." said Naofumi.

"Now we know what the beast can do." said Marius, "So how do we defeat it?"

"By sealing its heart like the queen said... Anyways, how did you get that power?"

"What power?"

"Don't act dumb on me. I meant when you were covered with flames."

"I don't exactly know... Perhaps when we went to that Class Upgrade, it showed me vision when I placed my hands on the hourglass. One of those visions were fire burning my entire body."

"If that's true, then maybe you did get something from the Dragon Hourglass... And you said you're not the only one."

"Apollyon has it as well..."

"You mean the Scary Lady?" said Filo.

"Yes. The Scary Lady."

"I see. You guys rest, I'll go discuss the next plans with the leaders." Naofumi turned around and walked towards the tent that held the meeting place.

While resting, Marius noticed the leather wrappings on the spearhead loosen. He took a look at it and noticed a greek word on the base of the spearhead that said, "Zeus?".

"Who?" said Filo, titling her head.

"I knew I will meet all of you here!" called the familiar voice.

"Boat Guy!" 

"Rollo? What are you doing here?" said Raphtalia.

"We vikings have been called to battle by Ulfric the Speaker! Look!" said Rollo, as he pointed at the massive horde of viking that have just arrived, led by one of the members of The Order, the Raider, "Last time we gathered our people this large was when we were united by the Warborns. This brought so much memories."

"So you will be fighting the Spirit Turtle with us?" said Marius.

"Yes, my friend. And if I am lucky, I will taste the mead from Odin's Hall!"

While they continued on with their conversation, Marius tighten the leather wrappings back to cover the name on his spear. Now he has questions about the spear's origin. Maybe the next time he met Queen Fitoria, she might have the answer to his question.


	3. Attack on The Spirit Turtle

"Raphtalia, Rishia and half of the forces will be circling around the turtle to mount it from behind." said Naofumi

"And we are to attack it from the front?" said Marius.

"We're just distracting it and give the next city time to evacuate."

"Master, when are we gonna attack?" said Filo.

"Now."

Filo started sprinting towards the Spirit Turtle with Marius and Naofumi riding on her back.

"Marius. I brought you along because of your abilities. If you're gonna use it on the turtle use it." said Naofumi.

"It will take time. I still do not fully understand this power." said Marius.

"Well, learn it now. Cause we're gonna need it."

The Spirit Turtle saw them approaching and released the swarm of bat familiars. It then stomp the ground and sent a quake attack towards them. Filo quickly jumped to avoid the attack and continued running after she touched the ground. The Spirit Turtle lifted its foot, ready to trample the heroes.

"Hold on!" Filo then dodged the massive foot with incredible speed, with her two passengers holding her by the feathers.

Another massive foot was about to step on them. Naofumi used Meteor Shield to blocked it.

"Marius! Use it now!" Naofumi ordered.

Marius tried to activate the spear's power but was unable to. "I can't!"

"What! Why!"

"It does not work! The flames! I need the flames!"

"Well hurry up before the barrier broke!"

Marius tried to bring out the flames again but to no result. "Malaka! It will not come out!"

"Are you kidding me!" 

The Meteor Shield broke, and Filo quickly moved out of the way of the attack. Then the bat familiars swarmed towards them.

"Nevermind! Just get the familiars away from me! I'll handle this turtle!"

The two dismounted Filo, Naofumi faced the Spirit Turtle and Marius equiped his spear and gladius. Several large magic circles formed in the sky and brought fire upon the familiars and the turtle. 

A large number of familiars got through the fire attack, Marius and Filo started cutting them down to protect Naofumi. Facing the Spirit Turtle, Naofumi changed to the Wrath Shield. The turtle opened its mouth and fired a thunder attack. Naofumi blocked the attack with his strength. 

* * *

Marius was covered with the blood of the familiars he cut down with his gladius. With the sight of the cascasses and having tasted the familiar taste of combat, the flame was slowly beginning to grow inside Marius. With the first wave of the swarm now killed, Marius and Filo turned around to see Naofumi fighting the Spirit Turtle.

The Spirit Turtle fired another thunder attack and it managed to go through Naofumi, sending electric shock to his body. Naofumi chanted healing spell on him but it did not recovered him from fatigue.

"Naofumi!" Marius called. "It's ready!"

"About damn time!"

The flames emerged from Marius body. He lifted his spear to the air and lighting struck the weapon, turning it into a lighting bolt.

"Filo is ready! Let's attack it together!" Filo braced herself and the two aimed for the turtle. "Spiral Strike!"

Filo launched herself at the turtle's throat and pierced through it. Before the wound could fully regenerated, the lighting spear flew into the hole Filo made. Marius then clenched his fist and a powerful lighting struck the turtle's throat, burning the flesh inside. Blood started pouring from the turtle's mouth as the inside of its throat was almost exposed.

Filo landed behind Naofumi to recover her magic, and Marius summoned the spear back to his hand. While the turtle regenerated its wound, it released more familiars in greater numbers. Large enough to darkened their surroundings.

With the remaining flames, Marius thrusted his spear towards the incoming swarm and created a barrier of lightning that killed the familiars as they got closed while Naofumi and Filo watched in awe. Gathering enough strength, Marius expanded the barrier, killing the incoming familiars.

The flames then quickly dissipated, and Marius fell on his knees as he supported himself with the spear and the shield, "There... I did it..."

"I didn't meant overdoing it." Naofumi looked at the turtle as it regenerated its wounds. "They should have sealed its heart by now... We need to go up there and help the rest."

"But what about the turle?" said Filo.

"We stalled it long enough. Let's go before it finished regenerating."

"Okay." Filo approached the tired Marius and lowered her head, "Are you okay, Marius?"

"Tired, but I'm not finished yet." said Marius.

"I'll help you recover your stamina, but we need to get up there ASAP. Filo, carry him if you have to."

Filo then cradled Marius in her wings while Naofumi climbed on her back. With a high leap, Filo jumped onto the Spirit Turtle's shell.

* * *

After gulping down an entire bottle of stamina potion, Marius felt his energy fully recovered.

"So I'm guessing the flames worked like a power meter." said Naofumi.

"Meaning?" said Marius.

"The more or longer you fought, the more it filled up your power meter. Really basic mechanic."

"I don't entirely understand what you said, but it does felt like that."

"If you're still my slave I can maybe see what your abilities are." Naofumi turned around to check their surroundings. They are closed to a ruined city that resembled ancient China. "Filo, can you sense where the armies went?"

"Hmmm... Probably... That way." Filo pointed at the mountain range outside of the city.

"Then let's go. We can't wait around any longer."

And with that, the two get on Filo and she runs towards the mountains. As they passed the ruined city, they could smell the foul stench of death around them. Then, they noticed the corpses started getting up and shambled towards them.

"Please hold on to Filo tighly." said Filo and she started kicking away any undead on her path.

"By the gods, this is madness!" said Marius.

* * *

After running passed the hordes of undead, they stopped at an empty part of the city. There, they spotted a Greek temple in the middle.

"Looked familiar to you?" said Naofumi.

"Yes."

They dismounted and headed inside the temple. Marius expected to see statues of the gods but only found treasure and artifacts stored inside. 

"Look around. See if we can find anything that's related to the Spirit Turtle."

Looking around the temple in her human form, Filo spotted a mural with strange writings. Marius saw what she found.

"These are the writings of the samurai." said Marius.

"Can you read it?" said Filo.

Marius turned his head to Filo, " I don't speak Japanese."

"Wait, Japanese?" Naofumi quickly walked towards them and saw the mural.

"You can read it?"

"Read it? This is my language." Naofumi started reading the mural but found some parts faded and scratched out.

"So, what does it say?"

"It says something about the Spirit Turtle but some of the parts were missing. It was left behind by someone named Keiichi. But there's nothing interesting here, we should get going."

* * *

The onslaught of familiars attacked them to no end. The army of knights and the viking clans held off the attack. They are joined by Raphtalia who helped them on the frontlines and Rishia providing support magic from behind.

Fighting alongside his brethren, Rollo slashed and stabbed every familiars he sees. A gorrila-familiar grabbed hold of Rollo and smashed him to the ground. With his back on the ground, Rollo saw the beast lifting its fist in to crushed the viking.

Rollo only closed his eyes and he prepared for his own death. And just when the familiar was about to kill him, Filo kicked the beast away and Marius leaped on it and slashed its throat. Rollo opened one of his eyes and saw Naofumi lending his hand.

"Shield Brother! I was about to meet my glorius death!" said Rollo.

"Glad I could saved you in time." said Naofumi.

"Master Naofumi!" said Raphtalia as she ran towards them.

"Raphtalia. What's the situation?"

"We're in the middle of looking for the cave."

"And you still haven't found it?"

"No. According to the magic brigade, it's impossible to locate it with the turtle still moving."

As they fended off against the familiars, a small army of scouts arrived, "We've located a cave that's similar to the one spoken in the legend."

"Good. But we still need to deal with the familiars." said Naofumi.

"Shield Hero. You shall lead the knights to the cave. We will hold off the monsters." said Ulfric.

"Thanks. Everyone! Follow my lead!"

The knights started backing away, leaving the vikings to fight the familiars. They followed the Shield Hero as they make their way to the cave.

"We'll stay and fight! We'll dine in Valhalla!" the Raider shouted, and the viking war cry filled the air.


	4. Heart of The Beast

With the magic ball of light conjured by Raphtalia to illuminated their way, the Shield Hero leads while the rest followed behind. The dark cave reminded Marius of the time he set his foot into this world. How much the darkness and the silence almost sent him to insanity. But now he is accompanied by his companions, which lessen his trauma while he held Filo's wing on his side.

"Marius?" said Filo.

"Nothing. Just let me hold you." said Marius, "I am not very fond of caves."

"Filo understand." she wrapped her wing around Marius and pulled him closer.

"Afraid of caves?" said Raphtalia.

"Last time I was in a cave, I nearly went insane." said Marius.

"... Okay."

They then entered large cave chamber with a huge sunken bolder in the middle.

"There's a monster over there!" Filo alerted the others as she pointed at the boulder.

The boulder then suddenly moved. They could see four reptilian limbs underneath it as it rose. It then stood up on two legs as its head emerged from its shell, revealing a monstrous horned head and it roared at the invading forces.

"Alright, there's on one here. We'll defeat and then observe the circumstances. You knights at the rear, pay attention!" said Naofumi.

Filo charged first at the monster and kicked it hard enough to sent it flying into the cave walls, cracking its shell. Raphtalia charged in and decapitated the beast with ease. Its severed head fell to the ground and its body violently swinging its claws blindly. Marius shielded Raphtalia from the claws with his spear raised. The body slowly looses its life and flopped to the ground, shaking the entire cavern.

"That was quite disappointing." said Raphtalia, swinging the blood off her sword.

Naofumi waited but there's was no familiar reinforcements or any trap triggered, "Doesn't seem like something else will pop up."

"Shield Hero." Shadow appeared out of nowhere with her knife drenched in blood.

"What the? What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to investigate this place according to the plan, I daresay."

"Right."

"The vikings are still holding off the familiars from entering for now, I daresay. Other than that, the queen told me to ask the Shield Hero for orders, I daresay."

"The vikings will fight till their last breath. They'll give us enough time." said Marius.

"Yes. But some familiars are able to slipped through their defences and made its way here, I daresay."

"We still need to search the cave for the heart." said Naofumi. "We'll set up a base here. The knights will stay and guard this place while we search for the heart. Rishia, you wait here and fight with the knights if any monters got in."

"Understood!" Rishia replied timidly.

"Raphtalia, Filo and Marius. You three are searching with me. Filo, use your nose. We'll be relying on you."

"Okay! I'll do my best!" said Filo

* * *

After venturing deeper into the caves, the group found two paths.

"This is taking too long. We don't have much time left." said Naofumi as he grew impatient.

"May I suggest we split into two? It'll be alot faster that way." said Marius.

"You just wanna go with Filo, aren't you?"

"Hmm?" Filo responded.

"He's right. It'll be alot faster if we split up." said Raphtalia.

"... Fine. Me and Marius will take the left. You and Filo take the right. If one of us find the heart, we'll head back here."

"Right. Follow me, Filo."

"Okay!" Filo said as she followed Raphtalia.

"Becareful, you two." said Marius.

"Come one. We're wasting time here." Naofumi walked towards their path.

With Marius lighting the path with his torch, the two walked deeper until they reached a dead end.

"Another dead end." Naofumi said, sounding increasingly frustrated.

"You hear that?" Marius said after hearing footsteps coming from behind. He turned around and saw two large hound-like creature with a turtle shell on their backs. Marius immediately drew his gladius

The two creatures pounched at them. Marius tried to blocked with his torch and the creature bit it down tyring to pried it from Marius's hand. Naofumi activated the Meteor Shield to stop the other creature but it jumped over the barrier and landed on Naofumi. He held the creature off him with his shield while it slashed its claws at him. 

Then, a gladius flew and pierce through the creature's skull. It went limp and Naofumi pushed it away. With the other creature still biting the torch, Marius punched the creature's head before he let go of the torch and tackled its head. Naofumi pulled the gladius from the dead creature and threw it at Marius. Marius caught the weapon, forcefully opened the creature's mouth by lifting its upper jaw and stabbed its throat. The creature struggled with its life before slowly becoming completely limp, and Marius tossed it aside.

"You're okay?" said Marius.

"I'm okay. It really doesn't want us looking for its heart." said Naofumi, "There's nothing here. We should head back."

* * *

Marius and Naofumi returned at the meeting point and saw Raphtalia and Filo waiting for them.

"Found anything?" said Naofumi.

"Nothing. Just more familiars." said Raphtalia.

"What now? We've checked every path and still no way to the heart." said Marius, "Just more dead ends."

"Was there a mistake in the legend? How did they find the heart in the first place?" said Naofumi.

"Part of the cave must have collapsed."

"That can't be it. All the dead ends we found don't look like it was collapsed." said Raphtalia.

"Hey! The ground felt really weird!" said Filo while she kicked the ground.

"What's so strange about it?" said Naofumi.

"It's a living thing."

"Filo. We are inside a giant turtle." said Marius.

"No. I meant this ground I'm stepping on. Look." Filo started smacking her talon on the ground and it rippled with a boing sound.

Naofumi approached the spot on the ground Filo showed her. He took out a bottle of acid from his shield, "Filo, stay back." 

"Okay." Filo replied.

Naofumi scattered the acid on the ground and waited for a reaction. And soon enough, a huge eyeball opens up.

"It's a mimic type familiar!" the Shadow shouted behind them.

"Kill it!" Naofumi shouted, and all three of them attacked the eyeball without hesitation.

The attack killed the mimic familiar instantly. It shrunk into a slug-like form before disappearing into a vapor.

"The path as been concealed by that thing, I daresay."

"I see. And where have you been?"

"Searching the cave but I did not have luck finding the way to the heart so I came looking for you, I daresay."

Then, a path appeared between the previous two paths they went in.

"Wise move, Filo." Marius complimented.

"You're making me blush." said Filo.

"Let's go." Naofumi walked towards the new path with the others followed along.

* * *

After advancing through, they felt the warmth of the walls as it pulsated and a faint sound of a beating heart.

"This must be the right way." said Naofumi.

"This... Feels strange." said Filo.

"Are you not well?" said Marius.

"I feel a little sick."

"Yeah, me too." said Raphtalia.

"I wonder if we entered the Spirit turtle's body? Let's keep going." said Naofumi. He and the rest continued on.

As they got closer to the heart, more caterpiller-like familiars emerged and attacked them but it was easily dealt with. After they went even further, their path was blocked by a red muscle. Naofumi ordered Raphtalia to cut the muscles apart and it opened a path.

"Those meat look very yummy." said Filo.

"Is this really a good time to think about food?" said Naofumi.

Marius took out a piece of seasoned meat and present it to Filo. She took the meat right off Marius's hand and gulped it down.

"Thanks!" said Filo.

"Let's move."

After advancing, another wall of muscle blocked their path, but this time it was blue in color. Raphtalia cut the blue muscle and it opened to another path but the red muscle behind them regenerated. Then, more caterpillar familiars emerged in greater numbers. The group advanced through the tunnels while fighting off the familiars. They could hear the beating of the turtle's heart drawing closer. Another blue muscle blocked their path and Raphtalia immediately cut it, but two red muscles closed like a double doorway.

"Raphtalia! Cut it down!" Naofumi shouted his orders.

Raphtalia struck the red muscles open with her sword. While Shadow, Filo and Marius fended off the familiars from the rear, Naofumi used the Meteor Shield to blocked the familiar's attack. All of them walked through the teared muscles.

"There should be another muscle somewhere! Tear it!" Naofumi commanded, as he hold the familiars back with the Meteor Shield blocking the creature.

Filo looked around the area and found the muscle. She teared it with her Spiral Strike attack and it closes the previous muscle back.

"That was too close, I daresay." said Shadow.

"Come one. We're getting closer to the heart." said Naofumi.

And with that, they continued through the path. The sound of the beating heart grew louder as they advanced closer.


	5. Strike at The Heart

The sound of the titanic beast's heart echoed through the air, telling them that they are getting closer. After venturing deeper they found something out-of-place just standing in the middle of their path.

"The Dragon Hourglass?" said Naofumi as he walked closer to it, "But it's blue... And smaller."

"What does it mean?" said Marius.

There was a symbol written in the middle of the hourglass unknown to everyone except to the Shield Hero. Naofumi reached his hand to the object but it went through it.

"There's less sand in it." said Filo.

"Master Naofumi." said Raphtalia, "Is everything alright?"

"We'll investigate this later. The heart is still our priority. Let's go." said Naofumi.

They all continued on to reach the heart. Marius took a quick glance at the blue hourglass. He still remembered the terrifying vision he had with the hourglass back at the church.

* * *

After what felt like endless walking, they finally reached the heart of the Spirit Turtle. The organ was a combination of the red and blue muscles they saw before, intertwined to form the heart.

"So this the heart then, huh?" said Naofumi.

"It is, shield Hero. And it's a very ominous creature, I daresay." said Shadow.

As if it heard the voices, the muscles in the middle of the heart opened up to a large eye. It looked around and spotted the intruders. The eye glew and shoot out a laser at them. Naofumi used the Meteor Shield and it reflected the laser away.

"Should we try weaken it first?" said Naofumi.

Raphtalia readied her sword, "Let's do it."

"Okay!" said Filo.

They both jumped out of the shield barrier and unleashed their special attack on the creature's eye. After getting hit by their attack, Marius threw his spear and it pierced right in the middle of its pupil.

"Good shot!" Filo cheered.

The eye moved violently with the spear stuck on it. Marius summoned the spear back to his hand, leaving a hole on the eye as it leaked out fluids. Suddenly, the Spirit Turtle roared and it vibrated the inside of the cave, and a huge magic formation appeared on the heart.

"Everyone get back!" Naofumi ordered. He braced himself for another attack while his party member retreated back into his barrier.

The heart shoots a black ball of magic at him. It shattered the barrier and reached Naofumi's shield. Light around the black ball was distorted as Naofumi could feel his body become heavier. He then diverted the black ball to the side and it dispersed after hitting the cave wall.

"We can't fight it right now! We have to withdraw and bring our forces here!" Naofumi ordered.

They all immediately leaved the chamber. The heart's eye regenerated and shoots a laser at them while they turned their backs at it. 

"Behind you!" Filo sensed the incoming attack.

Marius turned around and blocked the laser but the laser shattered the shield barrier and it sent him back further away until Filo caught him. Naofumi activated his Meteor Shield to reflected the laser.

"Marius! Are you alright!" said Filo.

Marius looked at his shield and it was almost caved in by the laser. "I'm alright."

"Come one! We need to get going!" said Raphtalia.

They quickly ran further away from the heart while Filo still carried Marius on her wings.

_______________________________________

Another small group of familiars attacked the knights but was taken down easily with the help of Rishia. Resting from the recent attack, she heard footstep coming from toward them and saw her party members coming out from the cave they went in.

"You can put me down now." said Marius. Filo gently put Marius down on his feet.

"How are things holding up here?" Naofumi asked Rishia.

"We've been attacked five times by the familiars but there's only a small number of them." said Rishia.

"Which means the vikings are still repelling them." said Marius.

"Umm... Did you find Itsuki?"

"No we didn't find him nor any of the heroes." said Naofumi.

"Oh... I see..."

"We'll look for the other heroes after we seal the heart."

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah, we found it. Everyone! Listen up!"

The knights reverted their attention to the Shield Hero.

"We've found the Spirit Turtle's heart! But I must warned you that the path there will be dangerous! Me and my companions will lead the way while all of you keep up and protect the mages! We need them alive to seal the heart!"

The knights let out a thundering respond that echoed throughout the cave.

"Can you still fight?" said Raphtalia.

Marius rolled his left shoulder, "I'll rest when this is all over."

"Wanna rest on top of Filo while we walk there?" Filo rested her head on Marius's shoulder.

"I am fine... Can I?"

"Not now. Since you said you can still fight." said Raphtalia.

"Come one." said Naofumi. "Let's go."

* * *

"Keep moving men! Do not stop!" the commander shouted as he and his knight fight off the increasing numbers of familiars emerging from the cave walls.

A knight tripped on his slain comrades. As he tried to get up, Marius grabbed him by the collar of his cuirass, "Sir Masked Hero?"

"You heard your commander! Do not stop running!" Marius shouted. He lifted the knight up on his feet and they both ran together as the familiar crawled closer towards them.

"You two! Hurry up!" Naofumi shouted.

Marius and the knight quickly ran faster till they ran passed Naofumi.

"Now!

On Naofumi's order, Shadow slashed one of the muscles and it closed the gate. The loud screeching of the familiars can be heard from the other side.

"Commander. Are the mages okay?" said Naofumi.

"Two of them were injured during the onslaught. But it's not severe." said the commander.

"This is just a minor injuries, Lord Shield Hero." said one the mages, "We can still perform the ritual."

"You better heal up right now. We need all of you in great shape till we get there." said Naofumi.

"How many men did we loose?" said Marius.

The commander looked at his remaining men as he tries to estimate the casualties, "We... Almost lost half of our forces. Seven of our men are severely injured."

"This doesn't look good." Naofumi looked at the healers tending the wounded, "But we can't stop here now. Can the remaining forces go on?"

"Most of them are still shaken up. They never faced something like this."

"Get your men in high fighting spirit, commander. Or I will." said Marius, his voice growing slightly sinister.

"Wha-... Y-Yes, my lord. I'll get to it." the commander left and went to the remaining knights.

"What was that all about?" said Naofumi.

"Sorry. Bad habit. But we are short on time. A weaken and frightened army will only slow us down." said Marius.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's keep moving. We're almost there." and with that, Naofumi walked to the front.

"T-thank you, Sir Masked Hero. You saved me back there." said the knight Marius saved.

"You were lucky." said Marius, "Your commander demand you keep fighting."

Marius walked passed the knight and joined the frontline.

* * *

The beat of the monster's heart rumbled the ears of everyone within the chamber. The mages quickly prepared the ceremony.

"Raphtalia. Filo. Attack the heart till the mages finished the ritual." said Naofumi.

The two sisters nodded and charged at the heart.

"Marius. Rishia. The soldiers don't have enough manpower to hold out another attack. I need you two to provide support for them."

"It shall be done." said Marius. He turned and joined the knights with Rishia behind him.

"Masked Hero." said the commander.

"Have your armies formed shield wall around the mages. Rishia will use her sorcery to support us."

"Yes sir." the commander turned towards his soldiers, "Knights! Formed a shield wall around the mages! Do not brake the formation!"

With his command, the knights formed a shield wall around where the mages are performing the ritual. Marius stood side-by-side with the knights, raising his shield and his spear ready.

"I can't believe it! The mighty Masked Hero by my side!" said a knight on Marius's left.

"Focus!" Marius exclaimed.

The heart opened its eyes and saw the mages getting ready to seal it. It then summoned all of its familiars to attack them. They could hear the incoming horde..

"Rishia!" Marius shouted.

"HOEEE!" Rishia responded.

"Prepare your offensive magic! On my signal, you release it on our enemies!"

"O-okay!"

With Raphtalia and Filo attacking the heart, the knights braced themselves for the incoming attack. And then came the massive wave of familiars pouring from the entrance.

"Steel your nerves men!" said the commander.

Marius could here the whispering prayers of the knights. Beside him, he heard the clattering sound of armor from a terrified knight on his right. 

"Rishia! Now!" Marius cried.

Rishia releashed her offensive spell at the approaching familiars and it killed most of them, with a few injured one still running towards the shield wall. The charging monsters made contact with the shield wall and the two forces started pushing each other as the knights slashed and stabbed throught the gap between their shields.

With every familiars charging, Marius stabbed them with his spear, keeping them from getting nearer. They held off the attack for what felt like forever, never knowing what's going on behind them, except for the sound of Raphtalia and Filo attacking the heart, and Naofumi giving out orders.

Meanwhile, Marius and the knights are still holding out the never ending attack, growing more and more weary. Behind them, Rishia juggled between casting healing spells on wounded knights while using her spells against the familiars.

Then, the heart shoots out its laser and it disintegrated several knights forming the shield wall. They immediately fallback with more knights filling the gap. The heart then started to formed a large white massed around it and scattered it in all directions. The white mass flew everywhere and it hit the knights from behind.

Naofumi quickly activated his shield abilites to shield them but the damage as been done. The shield wall collapsed and the most of the knights were quickly ravaged by the familiars. Marius and the others withdraw, forming a smaller and thinner circle around the mages.

"Are you guys okay!" said Naofumi.

"We lost too many men, Shield Hero!" said the commander, "We won't last even longer with this condition!"

"Are the mages done sealing it yet!" said Marius.

"We've prepared the sealing magic for the heart!" said the head mage.

"I know this is diffcult! But please finish the sealing ritual before we're overrun!" said Naofumi.

Marius realized the situation have become dire. With their forces thinning and the familiars endless attack, he has no choice but to call out the flames and use the spear ability. He braced himself, calling out for the flames until he heard the loud battlecry coming towards them. One that he heard back in his world.

The familiars near the entrance were cut down by a swinging dane axe, wielded by Ulfric with his viking clans, drenched in blood. 

"VALHALLA!" Ulfric and the remaining vikings let out their warcry, and they charged towards the familiars as they savagely cut them down to pieces.

"This is it!" said Naofumi, "We have more time to seal it!"

"For the first time in my life... I am happy to see the vikings..." said Marius.

"Shield brother!" came a battle hardened Rolo, "The monsters retreated! So we followed them here!"

"Good. You guys bought us enough time." said Naofumi.

"Shield Hero! The magic seal is ready! We just need to weaken the heart again!" said one of the mages.

"Raphtalia! Filo! You two know what to do!"

"Of course!" said Raphtalia.

"Okay! We'll do our best!" said Filo.

"Let's do this!" said Naofumi.

"Marius! May we join in the defense?' said Rollo.

"Yes... We need more soldiers here." said Marius. 

They then heard more familiars coming from the entrance. The knights and the viking formed a bigger shield wall, with Ulfric and a band of berserkers at the very front all eager to taste blood.

* * *

The mighty swing of the dane axe threw the mutilated carcass around, as the hulking Raider decimated the familiars that were trying to stop the ritual. And around him were blood thirsty berserkers cutting the familiars down in blind rage. 

The familiars that do got throught the first defense were met with a massive shield wall, and were immediately slain by the the Masked Hero, the knights and the vikings, while gaining magic support from Rishia from behind.

And suddenly, the familiars stopped attacking and limped to the ground. Their bodies quickly rotted to dust. The cave went silent and not even the beat of the heart could be heard. Marius turned around and saw the heart wrapped in magical ribbon and no longer beating.

"They did it. We won!" one of the knights cried, followed by his fellow comrades and the much louder roar from the vikings.

Marius let out a sigh of relief. As much as he wants to joined them cheering, his heart was too heavy upon seeing the dead knights lying on the cave floor. Most were brutality mutilated. He strapped his spear and shield on his back, freeing his arms from the burden of carrying his weapons as he walked towards his family.

"Marius!" Filo exclaimed, "Did you saw us fighting the heart!"

"No, I was too busy fighting the rear." said Marius.

Filo let out a disappointed groan.

"So, Marius. Did Rishia performed well?" said Naofumi.

Marius turned his head to Rishia, who looked away anxiously.

"She did well. Without her, the rear guard won't last long." said Marius, and Rishia lighted up.

"That's good to hear. I wanna see more like that next time." 

"T-thank you!" Rishia blurted out.

"Oh, big sister. Filo is returning these." said Filo. She walked over to Raphtalia and her chest expanded.

"Filo? What are you-" before Raphtalia could finished Filo regurgitated white clumps on her, restoring her drained mana. "Filo! I definitely won't let you off easily!"

The demi-human started chasing the playful filolial around.

"Was there something else I missed?" said Marius.

But a beating sound suddenly erupted. It stopped the two girls on their tracks, and silenced the chattering of the armies. All heads turned to the heart and after a few seconds it beats again. The magical ribbon began to cracked with each beat becoming even faster. Soon, the ribbon breaks and the heart returned to it's awakened state. 

It opened its eyes, now larger than before, and unleashed an even powerful beam at the heroes. Marius quickly pushed Rishia away and tackled Naofumi to the side. The laser hit the ground instead, before directing its beam towards the armies, destroying everything it hits.

"What the?! Was the ritual a failure?!" said Naofumi.

"The ritual was a success! We did everything it instructed!" said one of the mage.

"Dammit!"

"Naofumi! Order everyone to retreat! We cannot do another attack!" said Marius.

"Right. Everyone! We need to retreat now!"

With that, the knights and the vikings quickly withdraw from the attack, followed by the heroes.

* * *

"My loyal subject. As the second princess, I will... No... I shall... What was it again?" Princess Melty stood underneath an apple tree in the castle garden, with a piece of paper on her hand. She read the writings on the paper and tried to memorize it, not realizing an apple dropping to her head.

Before it could land on her, a kunai pierced the apple and it sticks to the bark of the tree. Startled, Melty looked around and saw her Orochi bodyguard with his hands extended.

"That was close." said Hanzo.

"Hanzo? What are you doing here?" said Melty.

"I just want to see you."

"You do know your duty is not required when I'm within the castle walls? Besides, someone else is watching over me today."

"Yes." Hanzo looked at one of the Shadows perching on the branch of the apple tree and gave a peace sign, "I'm a aware of that. So, how are you doing?"

"Busy memorizing my speech. I am the future queen after all."

"Did the queen instructed you to?"

"Mother said I have to get well prepared before my time as the queen. And it's not that easy, you know."

"I see."

"Hanzo!" a loud voice called out the Orochi from behind.

Hanzo turned around and saw the Kensei walking towards him and quickly bowed to the sword saint.

"Hanzo, you must come with me at once. Lady Ingrid summoned us." said the Kensei to Hanzo in their native language.

"What's going on?" said Melty.

"You will have to come with us, your highness. Follow me." the Kensei turned his back and headed inside with the other two followed.

"Hanzo, what's going on?"

"I don't know." said Hanzo.

They reached the top balcony of the castle overlooking the great view of the city below. There, they saw Lady Ingrid looking throught a telescope, with a group of knights around her.

"Lady Ingrid." said the Kensei.

"Meiji. Hanzo. We don't have much time left. The beast now drawn to the city." said Lady Ingrid.

"You mean the Spirit Turtle? It's heading this way?!" said Melty.

"Yes, your highness. Hanzo will take you far away from the city for your safety. Atleast one of the royals must survive."

"Yes, Lady Ingrid." Hanzo quickly grabbed Melty's hand and pulled her away.

"Where are you taking me?!" said Melty.

"As far away from this place as possible. Let's go!"

"Meiji. You must take the trident to a safer location. We cannot risk loosing it should the beast destroy the castle." said Lady Ingrid.

"It will be done. But what about you?" said Meiji.

"I will stay and defend the castle. Now go."

Meiji ran inside and went looking for the hidden entrance known only to The Order. Lady Ingrid looked throught the telescope again and saw the dreaded Spirit Turtle trampled a small settlement.

"Wherever you are, Shield Hero... Please save us." she said softly.


	6. City in Danger

After getting out of the cave, the heroes and the armies marched back to the ruined town where the greek temple was. There, Naofumi observed the mural on the wall.

"Does it say anything that could be useful?" said Marius.

"Something about Seven Eye seal, protect this world, the blue hourglass and paying the price by sealing the turtle... I can't really make out what else it says with some of the words missing." said Naofumi.

Marius turned in his head and watched the remaining forces resting in the temple. The knights were on the verge of losing their morale. Even their commanders seemed to loose all hope of victory. The vikings however gathered around Ulfric, all spoke in nordic tongue. What they discussed was unknown to anyone.

"What are we gonna do now?" said Raphtalia.

"Shield Hero. I think you need to see this, I daresay." said the Shadow. She led Naofumi and the others to a large room filled with lithographs scattered around the floor. "Perhaps these lithographs might tell us something, I daresay."

Naofumi picked up one of the lithographs of a turtle's head, "The mural on the wall left out too many important info. Let's hope they recorded the rest of the message on the lithographs."

"We'll look for and gather all of it that we can find." said Raphtalia.

"Yes. You go do that. That includes all of you."

"Marius, come on." said Filo, pulling Marius's cape with her beak, "I saw alot of them over there."

"Very well." and Marius followed Filo to look for more lithographs, while Raphtalia and Rishia look for more somewhere else.

* * *

The castle servants and some visitors were panicking after the order to evacuate was given, and knights running to their post to set up the defense. Running pass throught them, Hanzo led Melty to the throne room with a lantern on his hand.

"The exit is that way. What are we doing here?" said Melty.

"This way is faster." said Hanzo.

"What do you mean?"

Hanzo searched throught the walls behind the throne until he found a loose brick and proceeds to press it. A locking mechanism was heard and a secret door disguised as the wall opened to a dark stairway. 

"Come on. There's no time."

"Was this always been here?"

"Well now you know. Now come on." Hanzo pulled Melty in and closed the door. He lighted the lantern to illuminated their path. "Stay behind me."

The two walked down the stairs with the lantern lighting their way.

"Wait! What about father? We can't leave him behind!"

"Looking for him will take too much time. Just hope his crazed wandering led him far away from the city."

"But, he's a royal too!"

"And not a very good one. You're safety is my only priority." Hanzo continued walking, knowing he might have irritated the princess.

Then, Princess Melty screamed and Hanzo quickly turned with is hand on his sheathed katana. The frightened princess wrapped her arms around Hanzo's waist. He looked up and saw a spider dangling on the wall.

"It's just a spider." said Hanzo, looking down on Melty, "Melty?"

Melty looked up, realized she was pressed against Hanzo and blushed. She immediately stepped backed and looked away, "J-just keep walking!"

Hanzo turned around and they both continued walking. 

* * *

"I've found more." said Rishia, carrying a bunch of rolled lithographs.

"Good. Put it over there." said Naofumi.

As Rishia placed all of it on the floor near Naofumi, Filo and Marius returned with more lithographs on the filolial queen's back.

"Master! We found more!" said Filo.

Then Raphtalia came back with more lithographs, "I hope this is enough."

"That's all of it. Come on, help me search throught all of it. Anything that might have something to do with Spirit Turtle, you give it to me." said Naofumi.

"May I be of help, Shield Hero. An extra hand would be useful, I daresay." said the Shadow.

"Sure."

While they look throught the large pile of lithographs, Marius found one that got his attention. It was a painting of a warrior donning an armor of hoplite and knight combination. Beside him were two weapons. A spear, a trident and a bident. With the others too occupied Marius rolled the lithographs and put it in his satchel.

"Shield Hero! We have a problem!" one of the knights entered the room.

"What is it?" said Naofumi.

"The Spirit Turtle is approaching the capital city!"

"What?! Get everyone ready and head outside! We'll be moving for another attack!"

"Yes sir! On it!" the knight exited the room to informed his comrades.

Naofumi turned his attention to some lithographs he laid out on the floor.. 

"Time is of the essence. Have you figured it out yet, I daresay?" said the Shadow.

"I have but I'm not sure if this is gonna work." Naofumi pull out all of the potions and gave it to Raphtalia, Filo and Marius. "I need you three to go back to the heart."

"And what will you do?" said Marius.

"I will take Rishia and the armies to the head. I'm not sure if this plan's gonna work, but it's better than doing nothing and let more innocent lives perish."

"Master Naofumi? What are you planning to do?" said Raphtalia, sounding worried.

"I can only do it once. So I do need someone to drag me out once I finished."

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"... Yes."

"What if this plan of yours failed?" said Marius.

"Then all of you must help with the army's retreat."

"You can't! There must be another way!" said Raphtalia.

"We can't stay here longer trying to figure out another plan." Naofumi put his hand on Raphtalia's shoulder, "Many more will die if we don't do something. You understand that, right?"

"But-"

"You have to keep fighting, even without me. Besides, you still have Filo and Marius with you."

"I... I understand..."

"We'll stand by you, Raphtalia. We'll finish this together." said Marius.

"That's right." said Filo.

"Now the problem is getting back to that heart." said Naofumi.

"Leave that to me. I prepared something just incase we need to reach the heart again, I daresay." said the Shadow.

"Thank you. I'll leave those three in your care."

"Are we done talking?" said Marius.

"Alright. Go take out the heart."

"Let's go!"

Raphtalia, Marius and Shadow climbed on Filo and she sprinted throught the town and back to the cave.

* * *

A small tremor rumbled the dark hallway of the secret passage, with dust and small debris falling from the ceiling.

"We must hurry!" Hanzo grabbed Melty's hand and he dragged her throught the hallway.

They ran until they reached a round circular chamber with three statues. One is a knight with chainmail and steel plating armor holding a greatsword, another wearing scaled armor and armed with a bow, and the last one lacked armor with only animal fur and a spear on his hand. All three facing the same spot on the wall.

"Who were they?" said Melty.

"They were the first of The Order. Richard of England, Amgalan of the Mongols and Bafana of the Zulus."

"I never heard of those kingdoms."

"They were not of this world. They came from another world... My world." Hanzo walked to the wall the statues were facing and pressed one of the bricks, opening another secret door, "And even in death, they still guide The Order."

They then felt another tremor shaking the chamber. The two continued throught the darkness, leaving the chamber of the old warriors as they make their way to the exit. They soon found a ray of light at the very end.

"We're almost there." said Hanzo.

At the end, they found a staircase leading to a metal door. They walked up the stairs and Hanzo removed the metal rod that held the door shut and opened it. They were greeted with the sight of an alleyway and sounds of an ongoing evacuation from the distance.

They walked to the streets and found the citizens with their packed belonging and knight guards guiding them. Hanzo looked around and saw a mounted knight.

"You there!" Hanzo called the knight, "I need your horse!"

"What for?" said the knight.

"I need to get Princess Melty far away from here for safety."

The knight then noticed the princess standing beside Hanzo, "Your highness. My apologies. Please, take my horse."

After the knight got off the horse, Hanzo lifted Melty and placed her on the animal before he mounted. They galloped throught the crowd, almost hitting the people.

"Slow down! You're gonna hit someone!" said Melty.

"We don't have time for that! Move away!"

"Hanzo!"

* * *

In the dark cave were the blue hourglass was found, a filolial queen and her three passenger teleported from a flash of light.

"This will be our point of escape as long as I can keep the teleportation spell running. You three need to go after the heart, and once you're done return here, I daresay." said the Shadow.

"Right." said Raphtalia, "Let's go, Filo."

With the Shadow staying behind, the three make their way to the heart. After reaching there, Raphtalia and Marius jumped off of Filo and they all prepared themselves. The heart saw them with its large eye and fired its laser at them. Raphtalia and Marius jumped to the side while Filo jumped up. She then dashed towards the heart and slashed its arteries, spewing blood on the ground. But despite the powerful attack, the arteries regenerated.

"We can't do anything if it kept healing its wounds." said Raphtalia.

"No, we can't... Unless..." said Marius.

"Unless what?"

"Are you familiar with the Twelve Labors of Heracles?"

"... No, I don't."

"Just keep attacking. I will distract it."

Raphtalia charged in and attacked the heart with Filo. The eyes of the heart prepared to fire its laser at them when a spear struck it from the side before disappearing back to Marius's hand. It turned its gazed at the Masked Hero and saw him spreading his arms, taunting it. The heart fired its laser again, and Marius quickly ran as the heart tried to direct its laser at him.

The attack from Raphtalia and Filo had done enough damage to the heart that it stopped its attack on Marius as the arteries around it have been reduced to scraps of flesh and its blooshot eyes struggled to open.

"We did all we can. So what now?" said Raphtalia.

"Stand back." Marius released the flames after he bottled it up during the rear defense. 

As the heart regenerated, Marius raised his spear and summoned a strong lightning from the sky, piercing throught the shell and struck the spear. With the spear charged, Marius aimed at the heart and threw the spear. After the lightning spear hit the heart, it unleashed a powerful electric shock that burned the exposed wound. 

Marius then raised his empty hand and called upon more lightning to burn the heart even more, until it was reduced to charred flesh and it fell off from its hanging charred muscle. The lightning attack stopped, and after exhausting all of its powers, the flames on Marius dispersed and he collapsed to his knees. 

"I... Really hate... Doing that... Again..." said Marius.

"Marius! Marius, are you okay!" said Raphtalia.

"Stamina potion... Do you have it?"

Raphtalia took one of the potion Naofumi gave to her, took the cork out then handed it to Marius.

"We need to get out of here. Can you stand?"

After the potion recovered Marius's stamina, he slowly got up and summoned the spear back to his hand. Then, a strong tremor shook the cave. They quickly rode Filo and she ran back to the Shadow. After they arrived at the meeting point, they noticed the Blue Hourglass has disappeared.

"Hey, what happened to the-" 

"There's no time! We have to escape!" the Shadow interrupted Raphtalia. 

She teleported them outside near the entrance to the cave. The tremor grew more and more stronger, followed by a stronger sudden quake that caused them to fell to the ground. Soon, the tremor stopped, and they looked around their surrounding that was ravaged by the earthquake.

"Did we won... Is it over?" said Filo.

"I don't know." said Marius.

They then heard loud cheering of the armies from the distance. They moved up and saw the city right infront of the turtle's carcass. They looked down and saw the turtle's head was gone, leaving only the bleeding neck.

"Master Naofumi's plan worked." Raphtalia sighed in relief.

At the far distance on an open field, the citizens cheered after their home was saved. 

"They did it..." Melty said, almost on the verge of tears.

"It's over. Let's go back." said Hanzo. He walked up to the princess and lended his hand.

"If I knew they would stopped the turtle before it could destroy the castle, we won't be in this much trouble." Melty wiped a single tear on the corner of her eye.

* * *

Naofumi slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in the royal clinic like last time. And just like last time, he used the Blood Sacrifice and it took its toll on his body. He looked around and saw Filo leaning on him next to Melty, both were asleep. And sitting on a chair next to his bed was Raphtalia also fell asleep waiting for him, and Rishia sleeping on a roll bed.

"Feeling well, Shield Hero?"

A voice startled Naofumi. He looked at his side and saw Hanzo leaning on a wall.

"Hanzo?" said Naofumi.

"It's been awhile."

"Master?" Filo woke up, "Master!", she hugged Naofumi and her movement woke Melty up.

Her loud voice woke up both Raphtalia and Rishia.

"Master Naofumi! You woke up!" said Raphtalia.

"Yeah, I must have you all worried." said Naofumi.

"Of course I was worried! Why would you used that curse again?!"

"Hey, I don't really have any choice you know. Speaking of which, that turtle's dead right?"

"Yes. It won't be a huge problem now."

"What a relief." Naofumi laid down, knowing it was all over, "Anyway, what's Melty doing here?"

"Hey! I heard they were bringing you here, so of course I come over!" said Melty.

"Alright, alright. You can go back to your castle now."

"Is that how you treat someone who came to visit you?!"

"Oh, and call the queen. I have loads of questions for her majesty."

Without saying a single word, Melty stormed out. But not without turning around and stuck her tongue out at Naofumi.

"I guess I'll thank all of you on her behalf." Hanzo walked up to the front of Naofumi's bed and bowed, "Thank you, Shield Hero. For saving us."

"You're welcome?" said Naofumi.

"Now I must take my leave. I have a princess to look after." Hanzo then headed towards the exit and started calling out to the princess.

"Hey, where's Marius?"

"He was here for awhile. But then he decided to joined the armies recovering the fallen soldiers." said Raphtalia, "He sounded very different when he left."

* * *

Carrying a slain soldier on his shoulder, Marius gently put the corpse down on the ground. He looked at the lifeless face of a man he never knew. His eyes were slightly open and Marius closed them. The soldier lost both of his arms and legs from the familiar attacks. He looked around and saw more corpses being laid on the ground. Not a single of them were intact. Headless, only a torso left, ripped in half. What would the family of these soldier feel after seeing their sons, fathers, husbands and brothers in a horrifying state?

And not just the knights, even the vikings were not spared from the gruesome fate. The vikings carried their slain brothers and sisters down from the carcass, as they ready to bring them back to their home on the north. Marius got up, turned around and entered the cave along with several of the knights, looking for more casualties.


	7. Things To Do

Sitting in a tavern alone with a cup of wine and bread as his company, Marius inspected the lithograph he took from the temple. The painting of the spear resembled his own spear, albeit without the leather wrappings and the filolial feathers.

He shifted his attention to the other two weapons, which he never saw himself. If the spear he has represents Zeus, the king of the gods. Then the trident must represents Poseidon, god of the sea. And the bident represents Hades, god of the Underworld.

Now he looked at the painting of the warrior on the lithographs. While his armor was similar to the knights of this region, it has features that can only be found on hoplite armor, especially the helmet. Now he remembered the previous Praetorian before him. Marius knew he was greek by the weapon he left and the writing on the shield. But that was all he knows, and even Queen Fitoria have forgotten her Praetorian's name.

"Masked hero?" said a knight who just entered the tavern.

"Yes, what is it?" said Marius.

"You were summoned to the castle. The Shield Hero needed you there immediately."

"Tell them I'll be going there soon. I must finish my meal first."

"Of course. I will inform the Shield Hero."

And with that, the knight walked out of the tavern and rode a horse back to the castle. Marius rolled the lithograph and put it back in his satchel before eating his meal.

* * *

After entering throught the castle main entry, Marius was greeted by a hug.

"Marius!" Filo wrapped her arms around Marius.

"The Mighty Masked Hero." said Princess Melty, "We've been expecting you."

"First time you call me that." said Marius.

"I'm just being formal, Marius. Now come. I'll bring you to the conference room. The others are waiting for you there."

* * *

After they reached the conference room, Marius saw Hanzo waiting next to the door.

"You're late." said Hanzo.

"Good to see you again." said Marius.

"They're waiting for you." Hanzo opened the door for Marius.

Marius entered the room and saw Naofumi, Raphtalia, the army commander, The Order and the queen around an oval table.

"Finally. Where have you been?" said Naofumi.

"My apologies. I was not aware I was needed urgently." said Marius as he stood next to Naofumi before taking off his helmet.

"Now that you are here, I would like to ask you a question." said the queen.

"Very well... What is it that you want to ask me?"

"Given your experience in the army, what do you think of our forces?"

Marius was a little surprised by the queen's question. He looked at the commander, who looked to be the same age as Marius. "If I'm being honest... If it weren't for the vikings they wouldn't have last longer."

"Are you saying that our soldiers are weak!" said the commander.

"You really have to say that?" Raphtalia whispered.

"I did not called your soldiers weak, commander." said Marius, "The armies I knew and led into battle were more accustomed to the very nature of war."

"That is also what we've trained our soldiers for years!" said the commander.

"But have they saw one, commander?"

"Wasn't it us who helped you defended the rear!"

"I can tell which of your soldier have not seen the brutality of war, commander. The only reason none of them deserted the battle was because they were trapped in a cave surrounded by those familiars. The only escape in that situation would be death."

"I..." the commander was lose of words.

"You and your armies have my respect for their bravery, commander. But I do not believe they are strong enough."

"I see. Thank you for your honest opinion, Masked Hero." said the queen, "Shield Hero, do you trust the Masked Hero to train and lead your army?"

"Yes, I do." said Naofumi.

"An army?" said Marius.

"Just us won't be enough to fight the next wave. And after the whole Spirit Turtle disaster I decided we should start building our own army now."

"Then it is decided. With my power as the queen of Melromarc-"

"I object!" the kensei interrupted the queen, "We should not give him an army!"

"And why is that, Meiji?"

"The Shield Hero no longer have the Slave Crest on him! He is free to do as he wish!"

"Is this true, Shield Hero?"

"It was his request. But he hasn't tried plotting against us... Right?" Naofumi glared at Marius.

"No, I do not." said Marius.

"And how do you know he's not lying?" said Meiji.

"Marius, are you lying to me?" Naofumi asked.

"No." Marius responded.

"See?"

"I trust Marius, your highness." said Ulfric.

"And you, Lady Ingrid?" said the queen.

"So far, he hasn't done anything that got my suspicion. Though his actions lately were of questionable methods, but the intention has been noble. If it's for the greater good then let him led the Shield Hero's army." said Lady Ingrid.

"Then it is decided. A new army will be given under Naofumi Iwatani's name, and the Masked hero as the commander. The decision is final."

"We'll muster up as many troops as we can for your army, Shield Hero." the commander glared at Marius before looking away.

"If you won't mind, we'll be going off then. I got something to do while I'm here." said Naofumi.

* * *

The group walk through the street as they follow their leader.

"Where are we going now, Master Naofumi?" said Raphtalia.

"We're paying a visit to that slave trader." said Naofumi.

"Is master going to sell Filo?" said Filo, piggybacking on Marius's shoulders.

"No, I'm not selling you to anyone."

Then, they saw a familiar face wandering aimlessly before it saw Naofumi. The king, now known as Trash, pointed his fingers at Naofumi and was about to shout when a collar he wore glew and tighten around his neck.

"Well, if it isn't King Trash." said Naofumi with a cynical smile.

"Master Naofumi!" said Raphtalia.

"What? How can I not laugh at this?"

Then a group of knights quickly restrained Trash.

"My king! You mustn't go out like this!" said one of the knights.

Trash tried to yell while being restrained but the collar quickly shut him up as he was dragged away.

"Who was that?" said Marius.

"That's the King of Melromarc. Now we just call him trash." said Naofumi.

"So he was the one from the trial you told me, beside the Bitch."

"Correct."

"That king was weird." said Filo.

"Come one. We're almost at there."

* * *

"If it isn't the Shield Hero! How come you never visit me anymore?" said the Slave Trader.

"I've been pretty busy managing my own land lately." said Naofumi.

"I was sure you had forgotten about me. I've heard about your recent victory. A giant turtle? I couldn't believe it myself until I saw the thing with my own eyes! Now what can I do for you today?"

Looking at the cages at the dark section of the tent, Filo cowered behind Marius. Marius looked at the Slave Trader's shop and remembered the time he was put into slavery. But that was now in the past as the Slave Crest was no longer holding him back.

"Master... I don't want to go there." said Filo.

"Do you want to wait over there?" said Naofumi, and Filo nodded.

"I'll stay with her... Just incase." said Marius.

"Fine. And don't let her eat those eggs." Naofumi turned and the rest of them followed the Slave Trader.

Filo walked towards the monster eggs on display, "Master said this is where Filo was found."

"You were amongst these eggs?" said Marius.

Filo nodded. "Do you remember where we found you?"

"Death was upon me that day. I don't really remember."

"Oh. Then what about when you came to this world?"

Mariu's spine grew cold, "... It was... In a cave... It was so dark I could not see even my own hand..."

"Was it scary?"

"I thought I was being punished for my sins and my soul was damned to wander the darkness for eternity... I thought I trully died... I have never been so scared for my life since then..." Marius sighed, "But thank the gods, I managed to found the way out, only to be attacked constantly by monsters."

"And then we found you!"

"It was a painful meeting but I am grateful that you ran over me."

"That was an accident!" Filo pouted.

"It was fate." Marius put his hand on Filo's cheek, making her blushed.

"And now that the crisis is over, maybe we could go out together?"

Filo's eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement, "Really? Yay! Let's go now!"

"We'll have to ask Naofumi first." Marius walked towards the cages with Filo holding his arm until they found Naofumi, "How long is this going to take?"

"Probably a whole day. Why do you ask?" said Naofumi.

"I thought I bring Filo to go... Level... Up?"

"Please, master!" said Filo.

"Well, in that case. Take Rishia with you." said Naofumi, and Rishia was surprised by it. "You want to get stronger, right?"

"Yes, b-but how am I supposed to train with Filo?!" said Rishia.

"You just have to ride her and you'll still gain experience. Just don't fall off."

Filo transformed into her filolial form and Marius climbed on her.

"Then let's go, second big sister!" Filo grabs Rishia and threw her on her back behind Marius.

"Like he said, don't fall." said Marius.

Filo quickly turned and sprinted out of the tent. Rishia's signature noise was drawned out as Filo ran futher.

* * *

Various monster emerged out of the bushes to attack the large filolial but where easily killed by her talons. On her back, Marius protected Filo's back by killing any monster that tried to get ontop of her with his gladius while Rishia held on for dear life.

"That was fun!" said Filo.

"I don't feel so good." said Rishia.

"Strenghten your nerves, Rishia." said Marius.

"I smell more monsters over there, let's go!" Filo quickly sprinted away.

"Hooeeeeeeee!" Rishia cried out.

* * *

After they finished their hunt, Marius and Filo went gathering the slain monster. Meanwhile, Rishia sat under a tree trying to regain herself after the rough hunt.

"Is second big sister going to be alright?" said Filo.

"She'll get use to it." said Marius as he put a dead monster on Filo's back.

"Marius."

"Yes?"

"Do people who are in love get married?"

"Hueh?" Marius stopped whatever he was doing and looked at Filo, "Well, that's what usually happens... But sometimes, they never did."

"Uh? Why?"

"It's hard to say... Sometimes people change... Sometimes, so will their love."

"... Marius."

Marius looked at Filo's worried look.

"Please don't change..."

"... I won't. Now, we should go back. I think we've got enough." Marius walked towards Rishia, "Are you well?"

"A little bit." said Rishia.

"Good. Now get on Filo, we're heading back."

"Hoee?!"

* * *

After the hunt, they returned to the Slave Trader tent.

"We're back!" said Filo. She stopped right in front of Naofumi.

"Where's Rishia?" said Naofumi..

"Please let me down..." said Rishia, clinging onto Filo's feathers.

Filo sits down to let them unmount her, and Rishia fell down to the ground.

"Right, now to check your results." Naofumi started examined her.

Marius looked around the tent and saw a group of demi-human children in a middle of getting their Slave Crest while being supervised by Raphtalia.

"You're buying more slaves?" said Marius.

"They're not just slaves. They used to live in Rock Valley."

"So you're bringing them home?"

"Correct. And in exchange, they will fight for me. Filo, please snap her back to reality."

Filo lightly slapped Rishia's cheek but it sent Rishia flying.

"Where am I?! Where's Itsuki?!" said Rishia.

"So you were okay. And you've gained 20 levels. Your stats are higher than before, aren't they?"

"All that screaming must be tiring, yes?" said Marius.

"Come one, Marius. Give her a break."

"Very well. I'll go unload the fresh meat." Marius walked towards the resting filolial then grabbed one of the carcass then placed them on the ground. After he piled all the carcass and balloon skin on the ground, Marius drew his gladius to cut a piece of meat. He ripped the skin of it then presented to Filo. "For your hardwork."

"Thank you!" Filo took the meat right off Marius's hand and gulped it down in one go.

Naofumi grabbed one of the balloon skin then fed it to his shield, "Filo, please get the carriage. And also bring some carts in front of the warehouse. We'll be carrying a lot today.

"Okay!" Filo got up and sprinted away.

"You two really outdone yourselves today."

"She mostly did the hunting. And only guarded her back." said Marius.

"I see... Anyway, that samurai really don't want you to have an army."

"I don't blame him. I'm not entirely well-liked back in my world."

"That's what happened if you start invading everyone's land. Speaking of which, can you promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you don't become a tyrannical warlord while you train our soldiers."

"It is not what I wanted anymore... I thought about settling down when the wave stops. I already found the perfect fertile land just near Rock Valley. I thought about building a villa there and start my own farm."

"Farming? That's kinda of a huge step down. And who do you wanna settle down withWait, don't tell me... Filo?"

"... I hoped... If I can get your blessings."

"You'll know once it's all over."

* * *

On the side of the road, the group set up a camp to spend the night. They, including the new slaves, sat around a campfire while Naofumi cooked dinner.

"Hey, Marius." said Raphtalia.

"Yes?" said Marius.

"What was that thing you said while we were fighting the heart?"

"Which one?"

"You know? Something about twelve labors?"

"The Twelve Labors of Heracles. A great story."

"Could you tell us the story?"

"Hueh?"

"Please, please! Filo want to hear it too!" said Filo, sitting beside Marius.

"Perhaps I could tell the story while we wait for dinner." said Marius.

Raphtalia then called the slaves to gather around for storytime with Rishia sitting amongs them.

"Now listen, and listen well... Once upon a time, there was a hero named Heracles..."

* * *

The little slaves were fast asleep on the carts, sharing blankets. Naofumi fell asleep in the wagon, Raphtalia sleeping in her bedroll near the slaves and Filo sleeping next with Marius who was still awake and just finished guarding the campsite. His had took off his armor and stored it in the wagon, with his spear as his only weapon on his side

He looked around the surroundings that were illuminated by the light of the moon, no wild monsters nor bandits lurking. He laid down next to Filo, before making sure his weapon was near him. He looked Filo and gently stroked her cheeks. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and cuddled her. With his eyelids grew heavy, Marius fell asleep with his arm around Filo.


	8. Home Sweet Home

After stopping near the manor, they were greeted by Keel who the new slaves immediately recognized.

"My friends! You all came back!" said Keel, "Where did you find them?"

"We've made a deal with the slave trader back at the capital." said Raphtalia, "But... I really wished we could've find more of our friends."

Meanwhile, Naofumi and Marius carried the eggs from the cart.

"Eggs?" said Marius.

"We're gonna have monsters helping us around. We can't really rely on Filo all the time, right?" said Naofumi.

"True."

The two brought the eggs inside the manor and placed them on the floor.

"Alright, that should do it. I have to go brief the new slaves now. You got something to do?"

"How long before the soldiers arrive?"

"They'll arrived by tomorrow."

"Good. Gives me enough time to rest."

"I guess you earned it. Just don't forget lunch."

And with that, Marius headed upstairs and entered his room. He put his spear, shield and gladius on his weapon rack. Then he took off all his armor and put them on his armor stand. Freeing from the weight of his gear, Marius untied his boots and took them off before putting it beside the armor stand.

He then took off both his tunic and trousers and toss it in a basket. With only his loincloth, Marius walked towards his bed when he heard someone opened the door.

"Marius..." said Filo, wearing only her underdress. "Now that we're here... Could we..."

"No, I am very tired."

"Please, it's been a long time!"

Marius sighed. He grabbed hold of Filo and lifted her up. Filo's heart was racing and her face was blushing, ready to make love with her mate when she was put down on her feet outside of the room.

"No." Marius closed the door shut and locked it from the inside.

"Marius!" Filo knocked the door loudly, "Marius!". The frustrated girl took her dress from the floor then stormed off.

"Finally..." Marius laid on his bed and relaxed his body, before falling asleep.

* * *

Marius opened his eyes and saw the sunlight coming from the window. It's already afternoon. He rubbed his eyes and got up from his bed. He opened a drawer and took a simple short-sleeved shirt and a pair of trousers, and put them on. He put on his boots then exited his room before heading downstairs.

He entered the dining hall that was empty. Marius heard noises coming from the kitchen and goes there instead. Inside, he saw Naofumi storing some bowls and utensil at a rack.

"There you are. You missed lunch." said Naofumi, who wore an apron. "How tired were you?"

"Where is everybody?" said Marius.

"I sent them to go grinding to up their levels." Naofumi gave a bowl of stew to Marius, "Good thing I saved some for you."

"Thank you." Marius sat at a small table at the corner of the kitchen and began eating his lunch.

"So how is it?"

"It... Tasted different. What is it?"

"Just the meat from the Spirit Turtle."

Marius immediately stopped eating, "You cooked the Spirit Turtle?"

"It's just regular meat now. Don't worry about it."

Marius then continued eating his meal, despited knowing where it came from. Naofumi then sat at the table with him.

"You are training the slaves to fight at the young age?" said Marius.

"It's better to start them young so they can get use to it." said Naofumi.

"So it's like the agoge?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much that."

"I was in the agoge as well, like every other able-bodied boys in my village."

"Really?"

"Indeed. Though, I was alot older than the slaves when I started."

"... You're greek, aren't you?"

Marius swallowed his food, "What gave it away?"

"You to mentioned the greek gods alot, and you said Heracles instead of Hercules."

"Must have slipped... Yes, I am greek."

"Then why do you have a roman name?"

"That... I am not ready to talk about it." Marius finished his meal then gave the empty bowl to Naofumi, "Thank you." He quickly got up and walked towards the exit.

"Come one, there's nobody here but us. You can tell me."

"Adio." Marius waved his hand as he exited the kitchen.

Naofumi shook his head then carried the dirty bowl to the sink, "At least clean up first before you go."

* * *

Inside a wagon heading back to the village, Keel and the young slaves were exhausted after their first training. They then heard horse galloping near them. They all poked their heads out from the rear and saw Marius riding his white warhorse behind them. He smiled and waved at the slaves as they looked at him in amazement.

"Hey, what's going back there?" said Raphtalia on the driver's seat. 

Marius rode the horse faster till it reached the front of the wagon, "Let me escort you!"

Raphtalia smiled and nodded, but Filo ignored Marius and ran faster away from him.

After they reached the village, Marius stopped right infront of Filo, but she looked away instead.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" said Marius.

Raphtalia snickered at the two.

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry." Raphtalia turned around to tend with the slaves.

"Filo..." Marius drove his horse closer and kissed Filo's beak.

"Stop it! I'm still mad at you!" Filo sulked.

"Then what can I do to make up for it?"

Filo turned her head to Marius, "Race me!"

"Hueh?"

Filo pointed her wings at an open field, "The first to reach that spot wins! The loser will have to spent more time with the winner!"

"Very well. I shall take your challenge." Marius moved his horse beside Filo while she unattached herself from the wagon.

"Ready! Set!" and Filo sprinted away, leaving behind dust trail.

"Well?" said Keel, "Are you going or what? What are you waiting for?"

"I think I'll move... Now." Marius's horse bolted away.

"Is he losing on purpose?"

"Filo's winning terms don't really make sense." said Raphtalia.

* * *

Filo raced to the spot far away from the village. She turned her head and saw Marius lagging behind, "You're gonna loose and spent more time with me!"

Marius smiled at the filolial, as he was only following her and not knowing where exactly is the finishing line. After reaching her spot, Filo skid on the ground and turned around to see Marius stopping his horse infront of her.

"I win! I win!" Filo hopped. "That means you have to spent more time with me!"

"Guess I have no choice." Marius got off his horse and walked towards Filo, who transformed to her human form.

Filo tackled Marius to the ground and nuzzled him, and her wings flapped happily.

"Filo... The armies will arrived here by tomorrow. Your master wants me to train and lead them, so I will be very busy."

"But will you still have time for me?"

"I will try, but I can't promise you anything."

"Okay. But I'm still the winner, so..." Filo kissed Marius on the lips and untied her bow.

Marius pushed Filo away, "Here? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Filo kissed him again, and Marius gave in.

* * *

Naofumi served dinner for the slaves and Rishia with the help of Raphtalia. He looked around and noticed two missing members.

"Are those two still haven't come back yet?" said Naofumi.

"We're back!"said Filo as she entered the dining hall with Marius followed behind. Then she sat at the table with the other slaves.

Naofumi gave Filo a plate of cooked meat and vegetables, and her eyes lighted up.

"Marius, you will sit with the adults." said Naofumi.

Marius patted Filo's head while she ate and he sat next to Rishia.

"So, who won?" said Raphtalia.

"Filo won. But I knew my horse won't be fast enough so I let her win." said Marius.

"Really. I hope that's the only thing you two did?" said Naofumi, giving Marius the death stare.

"Don't worry... We didn't do anything else." Marius said trying to hide his nervousness.

All of them continued eating in silence, safe for the small chattering of the young slaves. After all the slaves finished their dinner, Naofumi and Raphtalia brought the slaves to the houses they will sleep in. Meanwhile, Rishia, Marius and Filo helped with cleaning the dishes.

After they done with the chores, Marius brought Filo back to the top floor and to the same spot before they went to fight the Spirit Turtle.

"Now, where were we?" said Marius, leaning closer towards Filo.

Filo leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The two parted their lips and gazed at each other.

"Marius..."

"Yes?"

"How come you never tell master that we did it?"

"I... I've already crossed too many lines, Filo. I do not want to know what he'll do if he founds out. It's better that he never knew."

"I could tell him. Maybe he won't be mad."

"Or we wait till the right time to tell him... Maybe, after we..." Marius cupped her cheek, "Filo... After the wave is over... Should both of us are alive... Will you marry me?"

"Marry? You mean you want me to be your mate forever!"

"Yes."

"Yes yes yes! I do!" Filo pounced on Marius.

"T-This is so romantic." said a familiar voice

The two turned their heads to see Rishia with tears flowing down her eyes.

"Rishia!" Marius put Filo down, "How long have you been standing there!"

"Stop bothering us, second big sister!" said Filo.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I just heard you two and thought I go check. This is just like that book I read. If only Itsuki will do the same to me." said Rishia.

"Is Naofumi down there?" said Marius.

"He hasn't come back yet."

"Thank the gods."

Marius then heard Filo yawning. He picked her up and cradled her.

"Please, keep this between us. I want to keep this a secret until the wave is over."

"Y-Yes, I will."

"Thank you."

Marius walked pass Rishia and headed downstairs. With Filo on his arms, Marius opened the door to her room and tucked Filo on her small bed. 

Filo opened her eyes slightly, "Good night, Marius."

"Good night." Marius kissed her forehead and covered Filo with her bed sheet up to her neck.

Marius walked towards the exit and slowly closed the door behind. 

"Is she asleep?" said Naofumi.

Marius turned his head in surprised, "Yes, she's asleep."

"You should too. You got alot of work tomorrow."

"Of course... Good night, my friend." Marius turned away and headed to his room.

"Hey."

Marius stopped and turned his head, "Yes?"

"... Nothing. Carry on."

Marius continued walking. Naofumi opened the door to Filo's room slightly and saw her sleeping happily with a small smile. Naofumi sighed, then gently closed the door and walked the other way.


	9. The Shield Legion

Marius, with his armor on and helmet on his arm, walked towards a field with a large number of soldiers gathered. There were multiple large tent erected in an order as the barracks and for storage. There, he saw the commander he met back at the castle.

"Sir Masked Hero." said the commander, "I hope the soldiers we brought here is up to your standards."

"Hardly... Gather all of them. I would like to inspect them first." said Marius.

The commander stepped forwards and commanded the soldiers to gather. They all ran towards the commander, some even stumbled upon each other.

"We have some recruits in the mix, if you don't mind."

The soldier have gathered infront of them. Marius looked at each and every soldier's face with cold stare.

"You." Marius pointed at one of the soldier, "Step forward."

The soldier took a few steps towards Marius before stopping.

"Do you know how to use your sword?"

"Yes sir." said the soldier.

"Then kill me."

Everyone was shocked by Marius's orders. The soldier looked left and right, wondering what to do.

"Well? Run the sword to my heart."

The soldier drew his sword and charged at Marius, but he smacked the soldier's face with his helmet and he fell to the ground. The soldier wiped the blood off his nose as he stood up. He pulled his sword back and swung it at Marius, but Marius grabbed the blade and headbutted the soldier to the ground.

Marius threw the sword back at the soldier as he laid down on the ground, "Pathetic. As brave as you all are, all of you are not ready for war! You will be slaughtered! And the monsters will feast on your flesh!"

That is why I will strip you of your armor so you will fight with your skin expose! I will take your weapons so you will fight with only your hands! You will earn your them back once you learn how to fight without them!"

I will not only prepare you for war! But I will make you accustomed to war! I make you as if you were born for war! War will be the end for all of you! War will be your final test! And war will be the one you will wait! But until then you are all but lowly plebs! Do I make myself clear!"

"Sir yes sir!" the soldiers roared.

"They're all yours now... Masked Hero." said the commander as he turned and walked away.

Marius looked at the commander before turning his head to the soldiers and nodded, "Welcome to the Shield Legion."

* * *

Without any armor and only their fist as their weapon, the loincloth wearing soldiers were paired up and spar with each other as their first training, with Marius overseeing their training. A soldier pinned one of his comrades and pummeled his face. Marius watches on until he realized the pinned one stopped struggling.

"Enough!" Marius shouted.

The soldier stopped his attack and stood up with his fist bloodied. The injured soldier face was covered with blood and was panting heavily.

"What are you doing?" said Marius.

"Fighing with our barehands. Like you ordered us to." said the soldier.

"Did I ordered that you may kill one your fellow soldier?"

"No."

"Then why did you?" Marius stepped closer to the soldier, "You want to kill him, didn't you?"

"No, sir. I didn't mean to."

"This training is not to fight without armor or weapon. It is to build a strong bond between soldiers, not to raise hostility."

"But you said to show no mercy to your enemies."

"Is he your enemy?"

"N-no."

"Then what is he?"

The soldier chocked on his words.

"He is your friend, your brother, your family! He will fought by side as you fight on his. But what will happen if both of you hated each other?"

"I... I don't know."

"You will be the weak link! And the weak link will destroy the very strength of this legion from within! And I will not have it! Do you understand that!"

"Y-yes sir."

"Now pick him up and tend to his wound."

"Yes sir." the soldier immediately picked his down comrade up and carried him into one of the tent.

"Your methods are unorthodox, Sir Masked Hero."

Marius turned his head to see a woman with long strawberry-blond hair, eyes as blue as Filo's and a face that could rival Raphtalia's beauty.

"It is, but that is how it is in the legion." said Marius, "Who are you?"

"My name is Eclair Seaetto, knight of Melromarc." 

"A knight? Are you here to join the legion?"

"No..." Eclair looked at the half-naked soldiers figthing, "Is there a place we could talk privately?"

"Follow me." 

Eclair followed Marius to his tent near the barracks.

"Now, what is it that you like to talk about?" Marius put his helmet on his desk.

"First. May I know your name, Masked Hero?"

"Marius Valerius Lupus."

"It is an honor to meet you..."

"Just Marius."

"Very well."

"What brings you here?"

"I've been sent here to act as an instructors for the Shield Hero's slave army. And I thought I could go check how the training went for the soldiers here. But I did not expected to see the knights of Melromarc to be fighting in the dirt without armor."

"It is the first step to become a legionnare. Recruits or not, they all must face the first trial."

"Is there proof that your legionary training beared its fruit?"

"You're looking at it." 

Eclair looked at Marius from top to bottom, "I'm not fully convinced. Perhaps a test of strength will determine it."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. Will you take the challenge?"

* * *

The soldier rested and watched the two warriors preparing themselves for battle.

Eclair put on her helmet and unsheathed her sword, "Are you ready, Sir Marius?".

"Ready." said Marius with his helmet equipped and gladius on his hand.

"Very well then." Eclair braced herself and dashed at Marius.

Marius caught her sword between his vambrace and gladius. Marius directed her blade aside and shoulder bashed her away, "I'll give you a chance to stand down."

"I'll pass." Eclair swung her sword and Marius stepped aside and swatted her sword with his gladius.

The soldier watched the two sparred, and some of them even started betting. Eclair prepared herself and thrusted her sword. Marius dodged aside and caught the blade with his hand. Eclair tried to pulled her sword away but Marius held the blade with his strength.

"You lack strength." said Marius.

Eclair then thrusted her sword, which caught Marius off guard, and hit Marius's face with the pommel of her sword, "Relying on only strength? Not a very smart tactic."

"Impressive, but I'm still standing."

"Hey, what's going on here?" said Naofumi to the soldiers. He then saw Marius and Eclair engaged in a heated swordfight.

Eclair fell on her back and Marius kicked the sword off her hand then pointed his gladius against her cuirass.

"You're dead." Marius got up and extended his hands to Eclair.

"Alright. You win." Eclair grabbed Marius hand and he pulled her back up. "Sir Shield Hero. I didn't realized you were here."

"I was just passing by until I saw what's going on."

"I see. You've choosen the right man for this job. The knights are in good hands." Eclair walked to her sword and picked it up then sheathed it.

"Your skills are as just as impressive. You are indeed a strong warrior." Marius put his closed fist to his left chest.

"Thank you." Eclair took off her helmet. "Now, are the slaves ready for their training?"

"They're waiting at the training ground." said Naofumi.

"Well, I best be going then. I wish you luck, Masked Hero."

"You too." Marius turned to his soldiers, "Continue with your training."

They responded then walked away.

"So how goes their training?" said Naofumi, "And why are they half-naked?"

"In the legion, you must first fight without armor and fight only with your barehands. Only when the centurion deemed you are worthy that you may earned your steel." said Marius.

"Uh... That's not what I remembered from history."

"Perhaps it was different in your world."

"I guess."

"If it's not too much to ask, I would like to make a request."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"I request new weapons for the soldier. I want them to have shields."

"Shields, uh? How fitting. I'll ask the queen then."

"And spears."

"Spears? Okay. Anything else?"

"... Could I borrow your slaves?"

"What for?"

* * *

_**One week later...** _

The soldiers gathered around a large carriage brought from the castle. Before them were their armors and swords. 

"Just as I promised, you have earned back your armor. But I also have a gift for all of you." Marius moved aside and presented rectangular shields and spears, all arrange on the ground as knights helped bringing them out from the carriage. "Shield and spears. For your next training. From now on you are no longer knights. You are now legionnaires and you will fight like one. The legion main strength are their formation. 

With these shields you will become a strong impenetrable wall, and with these spears you create another deadlier wall. Wall of pointed spearheads. Legionaries! Don your armor! Your training starts now!"

* * *

Filo stood far away from the soldiers infront of her, while Naofumi and Marius watched them from the side.

"Why do you need her again?" said Naofumi.

"I want to see how good they are with their shields. Legionaries! Form phalanx!" Marius ordered.

The soldiers quickly formed a line of shield walls and braced themselves.

"Marius! Is it my turn yet!" said Filo.

"Yes you may, my love."

"Okay!" Filo transformed into her large filolial form, which surprised the soldiers.

She scraped the ground with her talon like a bull and sprinted towards the soldiers, picking up speed as she gets closer.

"Hold the line! Do not break formation!"

The charging bird rammed through the phalanx, flinging the soldiers and their shields around the training ground.

"That was fun! Can I do that again!" said Filo.

"They break... Malaka..."

* * *

Keel and the slaves, now appeared as young adults after they leveled up, prepared themselves with stones on each of their hands. Far away from them were some of the soldiers holding their shields, and more watching from the side.

"Legionaries! Form testudo!" Marius ordered.

The soldiers formed a square formation. The soldiers on the front raised their shield on the front, and their comrades raised their shield on their head, forming a box-like formations.

"You guys ready!" Raphtalia said to the young slaves.

"Ready!" the slaves said in unison.

"Legionaries! March forward!" Marius commanded his legion.

The soldiers clumsily marched towards the slave as the slaves began throwing stones at the advancing soldiers. A gap formed between the shields due to one of the soldier's mistake and one stone got through and hit one of them. Flinched by the pain, the soldier accidently exposed himself and his comrades to the endless stones from the slaves. The formation was soon broken with the frontliners getting more stones hitting them.

"Stop!" Marius shouted, and the slaves stopped.

"Looks like they won." said Raphtalia.

"If they can tear them down easily, imagine what arrows could do to them... I swear, I thought Keel was a boy."

"Don't worry, you're not the only who's surprised. She has a different upbringing."

"I see."

* * *

The training for that day as finished. Tired, Marius walked back home from the legion barracks. As he made his way to the manor, Marius saw Naofumi, Keel and Filo on the ranch. He changed his mind and walked there instead.

Inside, Filo greeted Marius with a newborn filolial on her hands, "Marius, look."

"Pii!" the filolial chick made a sound.

"It's cute." said Marius.

"Wanna hold him?" said Filo.

"Okay." Marius took the little chick from Filo's hand, "Look at you, little one. Plenty of energy for something so small."

The chick flapped its wings happily.

"What should we name him?"

"Hey! No naming. We don't want to get too attach." said Naofumi as he tends to the other hatchlings.

"Well, he's right." Marius crouched down and whispered at Filo, "We'll name him Aquila."

"Okay." Filo whispered, "It's like we're actually married and you're holding our first child."

Marius smiled, "Hear that, little one? You're our first child."

"So, how's the training going?" said Naofumi.

"There are improvements, but they are still not full legionnaries yet." Marius gave the chick back to Filo.

"I hope you got them ready before the first wave. I'm counting on you."

"I will. Now, I must rest." Marius got up, "I must go back home."

"Don't forget dinner, okay?"

"Very well." Marius turned and exited the ranch.

"Hey, big brother." said Keel, "Are they married?"

"No... And why are you still calling me that?"

* * *

_**4 days later...** _

Under the watchful eye of the Masked Hero, the soldiers performed their spear training, building their strength by stabbing training dummies while holding their shields on one hand.

"Well, looks like you did a great job." said Naofumi as he walked towards Marius, "They starting to look like proper legionnaries."

"Yes, but not yet. They still got a long way to go." said Marius.

"Anyways, I've just recieve words of Motoyasu and his companion's whereabout."

"Well, I love to join. But I prefer to stay here with my legion."

"You know, Filo said you hardly have any time for her. If this keeps up, sooner or later she's gonna go with Motoyasu."

"That's funny, Naofumi. I'll go back to her once I've trained proper legionaries."

"Well, hurry up. I haven't had any peacetime since she started wanting my attention."

"Very well. If you found the Spearman, tell him how his women's quarters are doing."

"Alright. Later."

"Goodbye." Marius turned his attention back to his soldiers.

* * *

_**One week later...** _

"Centurion." said a soldier to Marius, "The men are ready."

"Good. Position yourself with the others, praefectus."

"Yes, centurion."

The soldier quickly ran back to formation, and Marius raised his gladius.

"Legionaries! Fordward!"

On his command, the legion marched forward with Marius on horseback on their side. They formed a checkered-like formation which can be seen by the audience from afar. Naofumi and the rest, including all of the slaves and the villagers watched in awe as the Shield Legion marches. They could hear the earth shattering footsteps coming closer.

"Halt!"

The legion stopped marching. Marius sheathed his gladius before getting off his horse and walked towards the Shield Hero. Amongs the crowds, he saw new faces Naofumi had brought to the village.

"My Lord." Marius put his fist on his left chest, "The legions are now properly trained and ready for war."

"Good... I still think the banners are a little too flashy."

"It's tradition, my friend. I've appointent five of my best legionnaires as praefectus to watch over the legions and train new recruits while I'm gone."

"While you're gone? Does that mean you have lots of freetime now?"

"Pretty much."

"You mean?" said Filo with her eyes lighted up.

"Yes, my love. It's about time I joined you all again in your travels."

"Yay!" Filo jumped from excitement.

"It's been rather different without you. If you were with us when we tried to apprehend Motoyasu he would be punished by now." said Raphtalia.

"As long as you remember to check on them, you can come with us in our next journey." said Naofumi.

"Thank you." Marius turned and faced his legions, "Legionaries!" he raised his gladius to the sky, "Ad victoriam!"

"Ad victoriam!" the soldier's roars filled the air.


	10. Country of Mercenaries

On the ranch where all the monsters were kept, Marius watched Filo guiding Aquilla who have grown to half the size of an adult filolial.

"Aquilla have grown quite alot." said Marius.

"Kue!" Aquilla responded. The bird rubbed his head against Mariu's hand.

"Filo wants to be pet too!" Filo leaned her head closer to Marius.

"Of course." Marius kissed Filo's beak and pet her head.

"Oh, so this is the rumored holy bird." said an unfamiliar voice of a woman with tanned skin and platinum blonde hair, as she probed Filo's body, causing the filolial queen to shrieked.

"Marius! This weird woman is touching me!' said Filo.

"She understands human language? So this must be the legendary Filolial Queen species variant." said the woman.

"What are you doing?" said Marius.

But the woman ignored him and continued to studied Filo, "Her plumage is quite thick. I wonder how her internal organs are?"

She then forcibly opened Filo's mouth and took her tongue out. Filo shook the woman off and took a stepped backwards.

"I can't examined you if you struggle, so you leave me with no choice." the woman took put a full syringe out of nowhere and before she could threw it Marius grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing!" 

"Unhand me! I must conduct an examination on this creature!" the woman struggled to escape Marius's grip.

"You will do no such thing!" Marius pulled her arm higher.

"What's going on here!" said Naofumi as he walked towards them with Eclair followed him behind.

"Oh, so you might be the Hero of the Shield." said the woman as she tried pulling her arm.

"Marius, just let her go."

Marius took the syringe off the woman's hand before dropping it on the ground and shattered it under his foot before letting the woman's arm go.

"And who might you be?" said Naofumi.

"I am Ratotille Anthreya, but my friends call me Rato." she said, rubbing her arm, "This man here was too protective of the bird and he's in the way of my research."

"You would be wise to-" 

"Marius, how about you take Filo somewhere else." said Naofumi.

"Fine." Marius turned and place his hand on Filo then led her away.

"Marius, are you okay?" said Filo.

"Yes." Marius felt Aquilla rubbing on his leg, "I hope Naofumi kicked her out."

* * *

"You what?!" Marius exclaimed.

"I made her my slave. And she accepted it pretty quickly." said Naofumi.

"What will she gain from all this?"

"An opportunity to create stronger monsters to help us." said Rato.

"You stay your hands from Filo."

"You're quite protective of the filolial queen. Why?"

"It is not of your concern."

"She won't lay her hands on Filo, okay? I make sure of that." said Naofumi.

"Which is a shame. Just imagine the possibilites if I experimented on her. Maybe add another eye on her stomach for increase perception, and maybe several tentacles to-"

"Enough!" Marius exclaimed, "I will not hear more of this!" Marius turned and walked away.

"You're really not good with first impression, are you?" said Naofumi.

"My mind is too preoccupied for small matters such as that. Anyways, why was he so overprotective of that monster? Is the filolial queen his pet?"

"No, more like lovers."

"Really?" Rato raised her eyebrows in surprised, "How?"

"I don't know, but it happened."

"I see... Did those two ever copulated?"

"Okay, why are you asking this question?"

"Think about it? Imagine what their offsprings would be. Especially if the mother is the legendary Filolial Queen and the father is... Well, if I have to be honest... A fine male human specimen."

"... Was there another reason why they chased you out of Faubrey? Look, I don't know what those two been doing behind my back and I don't wanna jump to conclusion."

"Well, if it did occured please informed me. I've developed a new interest for the Filolial Queen and her mate." 

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

* * *

Arriving on a big town on the wagon, the Shield Hero and his party now joined by the Masked Hero, saw a commotion going on involving some local guards. They decided to ignored it until they heard a familiar voice.

"Why are these people getting off Scot Free, while I have to be taken into custody?!" said the familiar voice.

"Wait, is that?" said Naofumi.

They approached and stopped before Naofumi got down and approached the crowd.

"What's going on?" said Marius sitting inside the wagon.

"Looks like a fight is going on." said Raphtalia sitting on the driver's seat.

The crowd than spreaded out and they saw the Sword Hero with a gang of bandits Raphtalia recognized.

"Wait, I know those bandits." said Raphtalia, "We caught them trying to robbed us. It was before we found you."

"I see." 

"Filo almost ate them." said Filo.

"Hey, Filo! Get over!" said Naofumi.

Filo released herself from the wagon then jumped and landed infront of the bandits. Marius got out of the wagon and headed towards the crowd.

"And if Filo here no longer scares you, maybe that guy will." Naofumi pointed at Marius, "He knows a thousand ways to torture people. And once he's done with all of you, you'll wish to be eaten by her instead."

The bandits became alot paler at the sight of the steel masked centurion and started begging at the guards.

"We did it! We are the culprits!' said one of the bandits.

"Now tell me, where's your leader? Do you have a base around here?"

"Here!" the bandit took out a map from his pocket, "Just take it!"

Naofumi took the map off from his hand and gave it to Marius, "Take Raphtalia and Filo. I want their leader alive. And tell the other slaves to go peddling."

"Very well. Come, Filo."

Filo and Marius turned their backs and walked away, leaving Naofumi and Ren while the bandits were taken away by the guards.

* * *

The map the bandits gave led them deeper into the forest. After they reached the bandit's camping spot they were meet a gruesome sight of the bandits laying dead on the ground.

"Keep your weapons ready and eyes open. Whoever did this might still be around." said Marius.

The two warriors unsheathed their sword and the filolial queen went full alert as they walked slowly around the camp.

"Guys. I've found their leader." Raphtalia pointed her sword at a corpse nailed to a tree with his belly sliced open and innards hanging to the ground. 

"By the gods..." said Marius.

"We better tell master Naofumi about this."

"Right. What do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know. Whoever did this didn't steal anything here."

"That's great! They left the food behind!" said Filo with her mouth full.

The two turned their heads to see Filo munching on a basket of food.

"Filo! Don't! They might have poisoned it!" said Marius.

"Don't worry, I didn't smell any poison at all." the filolial queen continued eating.

"Filo, there's no time to eat. We must go back to master Naofumi." said Raphtalia.

"Alright." Filo kicked the empty basket away before letting the two climbed on her.

* * *

While waiting on the wagon with the other slaves, Naofumi saw Filo stopped near them with Raphtalia and Marius on her back.

"Master Naofumi, we got bad news." said Raphtalia.

"So do I. Ren got away, that bastard. So what's your bad news?" said Naofumi.

"The bandits are dead, including the leader."

"What? Did you guys find out why?"

"No. However, none of their possession were stolen. And if it's from another bandits the camp would be sacked." said Marius.

"Somethings not right... But maybe they know." 

* * *

"Follow me." said the guard as he led Marius and Naofumi to the bandits that were locked up.

After they reached their cell the bandits were surprised to see the Shield Hero visiting them.

"Your friends and your leader are dead." said Naofumi, and the bandits were taken aback. "Does your group have any dispute with other bandits or anyone?"

"No." said one of the bandit, "I told him not to double cross those guys! I told him!"

"What kind of bandit group are you talking about?"

"They're not bandits. Atleast they don't look like one." said the other bandit.

"Dammit! Why does he have to go that far! Look what that got him and the other into!" said the bandit.

"Tell me who are those guys and I'll get you out of this prison." said Naofumi.

"... Fine... They called themselves the Black Prior."

Marius was shocked after hearing those words, "Do you know who's the leader?"

"Some guy called Vortiger." 

"By the gods..."

"Our leader made a deal with him, said he'll give us riches if we transported ores from their secret mines even paid us in advance. But instead our leader sold the ore for more profit... He thought they won't find him."

"Know anything else about these guys? Like where their mines are?" said Naofumi.

"No. When they gave us the ores we were in a different location." said the bandit.

"Alright then, deal's a deal. I'll get you out of here."

"Forget it Shield Hero. They will know that we were missing from the others. They might be looking for us." 

"We're safer here now." said the other bandit.

The two then walked away towards the exit, leaving the bandits in their new safe haven.

"Let me guess, you know that guy." said Naofumi.

"Yes... He was Blackstone. They use to be noble knights, protecting the weak, fighting for a good cause. But Apollyon corrupted them. They fought alongside us but follow no code."

"And now they're just bandits?"

"They are no bandits, Naofumi. I know vortiger. And he's not the kind who will settle down with petty banditry. He must be planning something."

"Then we need to tell the queen about this... We got enough problems already."

* * *

"It seems the Sword Hero is quite the spoiled brat." said Eclair, "Relying only on otherwordly knowledge. His naivety has no limits."

"That sums it up." said Naofumi.

"If you happen to catch him, please turn him over to me. I'll personally make sure to re-educate him properly."

"He may have just overestimated himself."

"It's a knight's duty to fight a battle even if victory is uncertain."

"Like wolves." said Marius.

"Yes."

"Also, we have a new problem in our hands, and I need you to report it to the queen." said Naofumi.

"What is it?" said Eclair.

"There's a secret group that we suspected will cause greater problems in the future. Marius knows about it."

"They are called the Black Prior, and their leader's name is Vortiger. The surviving bandits said they owned a mine somewhere."

"Here's the map to where the bandit camp. Maybe they left a clue there." Naofumi gave the map to Eclair.

"Very well. I'll report this matters to the queen. I will be gone for a bit, so is there anything else you'd like from her?" said Eclair.

"There is one. About what to do about Rato."

"The Shadows are watching her every move. She's been really obedient, thanks to the Slave Crest."

"Good." said Marius.

"Well, if it worked on Marius it'll work with just about everyone." said Naofumi.

"Let me know if they have anything on Vortiger and the Black Prior. This will be between me and him."

"Very well, Sir Marius." said Eclair.

Marius put his right fist on his left chest as a salute, "Fight well. Now I must go to my legions."

* * *

"Centurion. The recruits have pass the first trail. They will have their armor soon." said the praefectus.

"Good. Carry on." said Marius. He then saw Filo running towards him and she stopped right infront of him. "Yes, my love?"

"Marius. Master said that we're going to Zeltbur for a week." said Filo as he bounced excitedly.

"Really?"

Filo nodded, "Wanna come with us?"

"Very well. I must be there to look after you."

"Yay!" Filo jumped on Marius and wrapped her arms on his neck.

"Praefectus."

"Centurion." said the praefectus.

"I will be away for a week. Maintain the camp for me."

"Yes, centurion."

"Good. Come, my love." Marius walked away with Filo still hanging on him.

* * *

After three days, they've crossed the border and have reached Zeltbur. A country much more triving than Melromarc, and much more crowded.

"Welcome to Zeltbur! The country of mercenaries!" said Beloukas.

"That sound self-evident." said Naofumi, peering out of the wagon.

"I have met warriors who claimed they're from here on my travels. This is the first time I've been here." said Marius, sitting on the driver's seat.

"Oh you will love this country, great Masked Hero. Infact, they talked about you alot here. You have quite the reputation." said Beloukas.

Marius looked around and noticed some of the citizens gazing at him and whispered, "I can see that."

"This country has a dark history involving constant warfare, so you should be cautious around here."

"Why am I not surprise." said Naofumi.

"And the most famous attraction of Zeltbur is its Coliseum."

"There's a coliseum here?" said Marius.

"Oh yes indeed. It's the country's trademark. Perhaps you will want to visit it as well?"

"I would like to."

"Excellent! Now, go down to that back alley there."

Marius drove the wagon by the Slave Trader's instruction. Suddenly, a rope was thrown at Filo's neck.

"We got a rare monster boys!"

A group of ill intentioned men appeared. Marius quickly jumped out of the driver's seat and punched the one of with the rope. The man tumbled back, and another charged and punched Marius in the face but broke his hand from the steel mask. Marius punched the man back, throwing him back to a wall.

One of the man pulled a large knife at Marius.

Marius drew his gladius, which was much longer and sharper. He stared at the men, waiting for them to make the first move.

"Forget it, it's not worth it!" said one of the man to the other.

Slowly, the men walked backwards before turning away and ran.

"Malaka..." said Marius, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Marius. They're not that strong." said Filo.

"I wasn't joking when I said to be cautious around here." said Beloukas.

Marius sheathed his sword and got up to the driver's seat.

"Good job, Marius." said Naofumi.

"I did what I must." and Marius drove the wagon further until the an open area.

They all got out of the wagon while the Slave Trader's men set up shop.

"You guys can go ahead and do whatever you want. Me and Raphtalia got business to attend to."

"Maybe I'll go to visit the Coliseum."

"Go ahead. What about you, Rishia?"

"I want to look for Itsuki. Maybe he's here somewhere." said Rishia.

"I understand, but I think it's alot better if you follow Marius. I really can't let you travel alone, especially after what happened."

"O-Okay..."

"When night falls, we'll meet up back here."

"Very well." said Marius.

* * *

Walking through the lively street, Marius had his arm around Filo to safeguard her while watching over Rishia. 

"Wait, is that the Masked Hero?"

"Really? Or is it just some guy with a mask."

"I swear that's him! Steel mask and everything!"

"So it was true, the Masked Hero is a lolicon."

They heard the chattering as they walked by.

"Those people are talking about you." said Filo.

"Indeed, but it does not concern me." said Marius.

They reached the entrance of the famed Coliseum of Zeltbur.

"I thought it'll be bigger." said Marius.

"The Mighty Masked Hero as come to grace us with his presence!" said a nobleman. Everyone turned their heads to Marius and started to surround him.

"Now I know how Naofumi felt like." said Marius.

"Make way! Make way!" the nobleman pushed through the crowd till he reached Marius, "It is an honor to be at your presence, Mighty Masked Hero!"

"I'm flattered."

"You must have heard about our great Coliseum. We're holding a free matches today. Anyone can enter if they want to earned money. Are you interested?"

"I'm more interested in watching your gladiatory fights."

"Yes. Very well. We have the best seats available frontrow."

"How much?"

"For you, great hero, you can have the best seats for free. A great warrior like you deserved special treatment."

"Really? Well, I would also like to have a feast while we watch." 

Filo's eyes lighted up after hearing the word 'feast'.

"That can be arranged. The fight's about to start. The assistants will show you to your seats." the nobleman snapped his fingers and two burly men walked through the crowd and stopped right behind the nobleman, "Show the Masked Hero and his companions to their seats."

"Yes, my lord. You may follow us." 

Marius then followed the two men with Filo still in his arm. Rishia, who was looking around for Itsuki, realized they had walked away and quickly catched up.

* * *

The atmosphere inside was just like how Marius remembered a gladiator games would be. The roar of the crowd were almost deafening, eager to see blood as they waited for the fight to start. 

Soon, the food they ordered finally arrived carried by demi-human slaves. They placed the large plate of food on a table on the center of their seats.

"Let's eat!" said Filo with her mouth watering.

"Filo. Eat slowly."

"Okay." Filo started eating the food slowly.

"I'm not hungry." Rishia got up and looked around.

"You're looking for the Bowman, are you not?" said Marius.

"He's... I know he's here somewhere."

"Marius." said Filo holding a piece of cooked meat, "Let's eat together. Have a bite."

Marius opened his mouth and Filo fed him.

"It's good." said Marius.

After a few minutes, the sound of a loud gong pierced the air and the crowd cried in excitement. The large arena doors opened and the combatants entered the field.

"Itsuki? Itsuki!" Rishia cried out, "It's me! Rishia!". Rishia tried to jumped from the spectator seats and to the arena.

Marius quickly caught her before she fell, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Let me go! I have to get to Itsuki!"

While this goes on, Itsuki fought and defeated every combatants in the arena. And whenever the crowd gets louder, Itsuki raised his arms as they showered him with praise.

"Itsuki! It's me!"

She cried out desperately. Itsuki turned and shouted at her direction.

"Rishia! Control yourself!" Marius still got a hold of Rishia.

"Itsuki! I'm here for you! I lov-"

But Itsuki then turned his back and started shouting at the other crowds. Rishia stopped struggling and went limp. Marius then put her down and she fell on her knees.

"What were you thinking!" Marius shouted at Rishia but noticed tears flowing out of her eyes.

"He... He didn't even looked at me..."

"Rishia..."

"Please tell me it's him!"

Marius stayed quite.

"Tell me!" Rishia stared at Marius with her teary eyes.

Marius looked at the Bow Hero, still intoxicated by the roar of the crowd. He as seen it before, just like the gladiator games from The Great Empire. 

He turned to look Rishia, "We've seen enough. Let's get away from here." 

Marius walked towards the exit, and Filo followed him while carrying a plate of food she gathered. Marius turned his head and saw Rishia still on her knees.

"Rishia... We must go."

Slowly, Rishia got up and shambled towards them. As she got closer, Marius saw the broken girl starring down on her feet.

"I'm sorry." said Marius, regretted for bringing her there.

* * *

"Leaving already? The event isn't over yet." said the nobleman.

"I've seen better." said Marius.

After the three walked passed the entrance, they noticed the road was cleared of anyone as they all gathered on the edge of the road. Marius and Filo turned their heads and saw two horses pulling a chariot. And on that chariot was a large muscular man with gladiatory armor that was familiar to Marius.

"There's no hope for me..." Rishia ran and stood right in the middle of the road. 

She braced herself to get ran over by the horse but the gladiator quickly droved his chariot to the side and stopped before he could hit anyone.

"Stultus!" the angered gladiator got off from his chariot and stormed towards the shaken Rishia.

Marius quickly pulled Rishia away and confronted the gladiator, "I apologized. She is not well."

The gladiator observed Marius's armor, "Your helmet is weird. But your armor is familiar."

The gladiator walked towards to Marius, and the two stood closer with their heights match.

"I am The Great Commodus. Champion of Zeltburg. And the Fist of Mars. And who might you be?"

"Marius... the Masked Hero."

"Never heard of you. Your armor... Is it the armor of centurions from the Great Empire?"

"It was."

After a few second, Commodus raised his arms and praised, "Praised be to Fortuna! For she have united me with a fellow citizen!" then the people around them started cheering.

"Romans..." Marius said under his breath.

"I'll forgive your girlfriend there for almost ruining my welcoming, Marius."

"No! I'm his girlfriend!" Filo exclaimed.

Commodus looked at Filo and slowly turned his gaze back to Marius, "Oh... So you're that kind of person."

"What about it?" said Marius.

"I see..." Commodus nodded his head, "... Love them when they're almost ripe!" Commodus started laughing wholeheartedly, followed by the people around them.

"Listen, I do not have time for this. We need to be someplace else."

"I understand. I must take my leave as well, for I have travel wide and far-"

"Malaka."

"-training and figthing the strongest warriors and monsters this land could offer. Now, the arena calls my name!" Commodus walked forward and Marius moved out of his way. Commodus raised his arms high as people cheered around him.

"Rishia, what were you thi-Rishia!" Marius saw Rishia trying to drown herself with a horse drinking trough. Marius ran to her and pulled her out of the water, "Enough! Stop this right now!"

"Itsuki... Why..." Rishia said between sobs.

Marius sighed and calmed himself down, "We should get you back to the wagon. Come."

Rishia got up with Marius holding her hand, followed by Filo who did the same with her other hand. They then walked Rishia back to the wagon.

* * *

Naofumi and Raphtalia returned to their meeting spot with some new slaves. There, Naofumi saw the depressed Rishia sitting on the wagon with Marius and Filo accompanying her.

Naofumi sighed, "She saw him, right?"

"I am to blame. I should have not brought her into the coliseum." said Marius.

"Did you knew that Itsuki was gonna be there?"

"No, I did not."

"Well, neither did we. I saw the whole thing."

"You were there?"

"Yes. Atleast you stopped her from jumping off."

"It was the least I can do."

Naofumi walked closer to Rishia and started comforting her. Marius stepped aside and turned his head to see the new slaves. One large female Orca-like humanoid and a pair of demi-human children with a pair of white tiger ears and a tail, one older boy and a younger sickly girl.

The boy stepped and shield the girl as if he was protecting her from Marius. Marius looked up and looked at the large slave, much taller than him, who smiled back at him and Marius nodded back.

"How are you? My name is Sadina." said the Orca woman.

"Marius. Honor to meet you." said Marius.

"Likewise. How long have you been the Shield Hero's slave?"

"I'm not his slave. I was but I earned my freedom."

"A freed slave? Then why stick around?"

"They're my family."

"Really? Well then, I hope we can get along." said Sadina with a smile. She looked down and saw Filo glaring at her while wrapping her arms around Marius's waist.

"This is Filo."

"Hello, Filo."

"He's mine! Stop flirting with him!" said Filo.

Marius patted Filo's head, "She's not flirting with me."

Filo pouted and hugged Marius closer.

* * *

As they were prepared to leave, the Orca woman tried to entered the wagon but her size prevented her from doing so.

"Hey, you're too big!" said Naofumi.

"Sorry about that." said Sadina with a sheephish grin.

"Surely you can swim, right?"

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia blurted.

"That sounds good!" Sadina exclaimed, "It's much easier for me than walking on land."

"Can you deal with the sea monsters alone?" said Naofumi.

"Don't underestimate me, master."

"Understood. I'll leave it to you then."

"I'll see you all there." Sadina turned around and dived into the nearest river.

Meanwhile, the slave boy gave the slave girl a cup of water.

"Thank you..." said the slave girl, and she drank the water from the cup.

"Are you feeling better?" said the slave boy.

"Most of the pain is gone."

"That's good."

Meanwhile, Marius helped prepping the wagon for the journey home.

"Your bird. She has a strong aura." said the slave girl pointing at Filo, "She's very energetic, with lots of innocence."

"Filo has been praised." said Filo.

The slave girl then pointed at Marius, "This man... I sense a firey aura inside you."

Marius immediately stopped, "Could you tell me more?"

"It's destructive but also divine. For now, it's contained."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I don't know... I can only sense it... What is your name, mister?"

"Marius."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Atla."

Behind him, Filo glared at the slave girl.

"Hey, what's with that look?" said Naofumi.

"Why does everyone wants to flirt with Marius!" Filo threw a small tantrum.

"Can't you tell the difference between flirting and being friendly?"

Marius then noticed the slave boy giving him the death stare, "And what is your name?"

"Fohl! And I don't want you near my sister!"

"Do you assumed everyone's going after her?" said Naofumi, "Anyways, we have a sick passenger, so no sudden accelerations."

"Okay." Filo pouted.

* * *

Building a boat on the beaches of Rock Valley, Rollo sang a song in nordic while he worked on a new boat when he saw something emerging out of the ocean. 

"Looked very different than the last time I was here." said Sadina.

In awe by the sight, Rollo's hammer slipped from his hand and fell on his foot. Rollo cursed with his native tongue as he held his foot in pain.

"And... Very new faces."


	11. The Idiot With a Spear

After a four days journey from Zeltburg, they arrived back at the village. From afar they saw Sadina waving at them.

"Welcome back! I've arrived earlier!" said Sadina.

"She's here already?" said Naofumi while he steered the wagon.

"She's a fast swimmer, Master Naofumi." said Raphtalia.

"You're right. I wonder how long she's been waiting for us?"

Naofumi then stopped the wagon near the manor. There, he saw Eclair waiting for them near the entrance.

"You've returned. I have a mountain of things to report that I'm starting to get impatient." said Eclair.

"Do you have anything about the Black Prior?" said Marius.

"We have people going around the country to find out about any illegal mining operations."

"Any luck?" 

"Nothing so far. Also, Sir Naofumi. You have visitors. They're waiting inside."

* * *

"Why did you leave even though Filo told you I will be coming over soon!" Princess Melty yelled at Naofumi.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about it." said Naofumi.

"When I came to the village, you already left and Filo wasn't here either!"

"My bad, my bad. So when are you leaving?"

"Asking me when I'm going home after making me waited here for so long!"

"Seriously, how do you deal with her?" said Naofumi to Hanzo.

"I got used to it." said Hanzo

"Don't talk with someone else when I'm talking to you! Listen, I was sent here by the queen's order to help out with your land management. My task was to learn to manage settlements for the sake of the future." said Melty.

"Alright, just go and play with Filo already."

"Didn't you hear what I just said!"

Filo ran towards Melty and dragged her out, "Let's play, Melty."

"Wait! I haven't finished talking with-"

"Finally, peace and quite... Aren't you suppose to go with her?"

"She's in safe hands. Now, I heard about the presence of another Blackstone knight."

"Yeah. You got anything?"

"No, but we've sent someone to investigate the campsite."

"Any news?" said Marius.

"Nothing, yet."

"Sir Naofumi." said Eclair, "There is another matter we need to discuss. I think you should follow me for this one."

"It's about Taniko and Rato, isn't it?" said Naofumi.

"Not entirely, but it's something that required your attention."

"Fine." Naofumi then followed Eclair outside.

"Hanzo. It's very important that we find Vortiger as soon as possible." said Marius.

"I want this matter to be done sooner as much as you do. Last thing we need is another disaster before the next wave."

"Indeed."

* * *

After taking care of his legion, Marius decided to take a stroll around the village. Then he saw Naofumi carrying a large egg on his back.

"What?" said Naofumi, sounded really irritated.

"Nothing... Couldn't help but to noticed you're carrying a large egg on your back." said Marius.

"You want to laugh, do you?"

"Almost."

Then they heard Melty laughing as she pointed at Naofumi while on Filo's back.

"Shut it, second princess!" said Naofumi.

"You promised me not to call me that!" said Melty.

"Then don't laugh then!"

"You look... Peculiar, Master Naofumi." said Raphtalia.

"If you don't do this, you won't be able to imprint yourself as the parent. And it may ignore your commands later." said Rato.

"How long am I gonna do this?" said Naofumi.

"Two or three days. After that, it should hatch."

"Master, are you carrying an egg?" said Filo.

"Yeah. I have to do this because it's a dragon." said Naofumi.

"Can Filo warm it?" 

"No, you can't. You're a filolial." said Rato.

Filo stuck her tongue out at Rato.

"How about we all go peddling together, just us." said Naofumi.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You're with us, Marius?"

"All my duties are done, so I guess I can go with you." said Marius.

"It's been awhile since we went out peddling with just us four." said Raphtalia.

"As long as you take good care of the egg. Bring it along if you have to." said Rato.

"I'll just leave it in the wagon." said Naofumi.

"No. You must carry it with all the time."

"I get it, I get it.

"I love to join, but I have to stay here and do my job." said Melty as she climbed down from Filo, "We'll play later okay, Filo?"

"Okay." said Filo.

"Alright, get the wagon. We're moving right now." said Naofumi.

* * *

The nexy day, after they've finished selling their goods, the Shield Hero and his party moved through the town looking for a place to stay for the night. It was then that Naofumi saw someone familiar walking away.

"Filo, stop." said Naofumi.

"What's the matter, master?" said Filo.

Naofumi covered his head with his hoodie and observed the figure, who was standing in the shade of a building and looking out onto the main street.

"Is that him? The Spearman?" said Marius.

"No doubt. Raphtalia, can you use your concealing magic on us?" said Naofumi.

Raphtalia nodded. She activated her magic and it concealed them from the naked eye. 

"What should I do? I hope this doesn't ended up like with Elena." said Motoyasu, not noticing that he was being watched. He looked around and saw Bitch talking to Ren.

"It's Ren and Bitch." said Naofumi. "Let's get closer."

"Princess Malty! I'm so glad I've found you!" said Motoyasu, but Bitch moved closer to Ren and started to shed tears. Crocodile tears.

"Stay away from me! You rapist!" Bitch cried.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You're no different than the Shield! Forcing me down to sate your lustful hunger!"

"No, it's not true! I would never do that! Please, come back to me!" Motoyasu stepped in for Bitch and Ren stopped him.

"She told me everything." said Ren.

"Oh, Ren." Bitch embraced Ren, "Losing your comrades must have been very heart-breaking. The whole world may call you a criminal, but I know deep down that you are the true hero."

"She's making me sick." said Naofumi.

"She's lying!" said Motoyasu.

"You're just as bad or even worse than Naofumi." said Ren.

"I have enough of this. Marius, go get Motoyasu and don't let him escape." said Naofumi.

"With pleasure." said Marius.

Naofumi and Marius approached them quietly. After they got closer, Naofumi grasped Bitch's shoulder.

"Enough with your lies, Bitch!" said Naofumi.

"S-Shield!" Bitch blurted.

Motoyasu was then grabbed by Marius and he pinned him down on the ground.

"You keep your hands off Malty!" Ren drew his sword and was ready to attack Naofumi.

"You know if you call her that, her punishment will only increase."

"Shut your mouth! Unhand her right now!" Ren unleashed a blinding light from his sword and it blinded Naofumi. He quickly grabbed Bitch before both of them teleported away.

"Dammit! You can't get away like this!" said Naofumi. He turned his head and looked at Motoyasu, who was still pinned by Marius and wasn't struggling, "Get him up!"

Marius got up and pulled Motoyasu off the ground to his feet.

"You're under arrest, Motoyasu." 

"I understand... Just do whatever you want with me..." said Motoyasu, his gazed lowered in defeat.

"Never seen you given up this easily."

"I... I searched everywhere for them... But they all turned their backs at me..."

"What happened to you, you deserved it. Many lost their lives when the Spirit Turtle attacked. They're blood is on your hands, Spearman. You and the rest of the heroes." said Marius.

"You're right... I don't even care anymore..."

"Marius, you can let him go now." said Naofumi.

And with that, Marius let go of Motoyasu.

"We'll be taking you to the queen for your crimes. But for now we'll find a place to stay the night here."

Motoyasu nodded. Filo approached and poked the depressed hero.

"Should we tie him up? Incase he tried to escape." said Marius.

"That won't be necessary. Doesn't look like he'll be going anywhere."

"Very well. But I'll keep my eyes on him."

"Yeah, you should do that. Come on, let's go find an inn."

* * *

They entered the inn they choosed to stayed in. Motoyasu rushed over to the counter and ordered some alcohol. After he got his order, he immediately chugged it down to drown his sorrow. Marius sat not far from him, ordering a glass of wine while keeping his eye on Motoyasu.

Then, a beautiful woman approached Motoyasu, "Hey, handsome. Why the long face?"

"Go away." said Motoyasu.

The woman was upset and went to Marius instead, "You look very strong. How about we-"

Marius waved the woman away and she stormed off while Marius kept his eyes on Motoyasu. After Filo finished eating her food, she begin to sing along with the bards. Everyone, including Marius, watched the little queen sang her heart out. Except for Motoyasu.

The whole bar was shaken by the cheers of the patrons. A few people call for an encore but Filo shouted no after she got bored. Many people gave her gifts from flowers to food, which she took without hesitation.

Filo then went to Motoyasu, "What's wrong? You're not very energetic like usual."

Motoyasu ignored Filo, even giving her an annoyed glance.

"Just leave him be." said Marius, thinking that Motoyasu will finally leave Filo alone.

"How about a song?" Filo than headed back to the bards and started singing again, this time the music was more upbeat and she even danced to it.

After the songs ends, Filo went back to Motoyasu.

"Please... Just leave me alone..." said Motoyasu.

Filo then rummaged throught her gifts took out some sweets and flowers, then she gave them to Motoyasu. Motoyasu gathered all the gifts on his hands, and tears started to formed on his eyes.

"Spearguy? What's wrong?" said Filo.

Motoyasu suddenly clings to Filo, "Filo-chan!"

The surprised Filo cried out and tried to get out of his grasp, but the more she struggled the more he hold her tighter. Marius put Motoyasu in a chokehold while he pulled him away from Filo. After loosing consciousness, Marius threw Motoyasu on the floor and turned to Filo.

"I told you to leave him be!" said Marius.

"I didn't know he's gonna act like that!" said Filo.

"He's like that because you offered your kindness to him." said Naofumi, "Now you have to look after him."

"No!"

"Ugly bastard..." Motoyasu slowly got up.

Marius turned around and Motoyasu punched him straight in the face.

Marius felt his nose bleeding, "Malaka!"

The two started fistfighting, with Marius getting the upper hand. After he knocked Motoyasu out, he carried him like trash that threw him out of the inn. Marius than walked towards Filo and glared at her. 

"You and I... we need to talk." Marius said, in a tone he never used on Filo before.

* * *

"You should have leave him be like I told you! But no! You have to show kindness to you and now he'll bothered you and the rest of us!" Marius scolded Filo.

"I've never seen Marius like before." said Raphtalia.

"But those two did fought before, right?" said Naofumi.

"Yeah, but those were just small fights. Not like this."

"H-He was sad! J-Just like the little slaves when we took them! So I want cheer him up!" said Filo on the verge of tears.

"After all he has done, you came to him with open arms! You sould have leave him alone!" Marius shouted.

"Hey! Weren't evil before?"

"Stay out of this one, Naofumi!" 

Naofumi was taken aback.

Filo stood up, "What about you! You let those other girls flirting you!"

"You're the one who thought they were flirting with me! So you will not use that argument against me!"

"You're just being a big meanie! You're just very stup-" Filo face was slapped by Marius, who lost control of his temper. Her mouth quivered and tears started flowing out of her eyes. She placed her hand where the Marius left a mark.

"Filo..." Marius realized what he'd done. He tried to reached for her but Filo moved away from him.

Marius then turned and stormed out of their room, and Raphtalia quickly ran to Filo to comfort her. 

"He..." Filo sobs, "He changed... He said he won't changed..."

Raphtalia wanted to say something to Filo but couldn't find a word of comfort for her so she turned to Naofumi, "What are we gonna do with him?"

"... He can sleep in the wagon if he wants to." Naofumi closed and locked the door before heading to his bed. The room went silent, safe for Filo's sobbing.

* * *

It was already nighttime, but Marius couldn't sleep. He looked at the hand that hurted Filo, his love. Whom he promised never to hurt. He wondered if it's all Motoyasu's fault, who he threw in a garbage pile after he walked out of the inn. Or was it his fault, for he had lost control of himself. 

What will he say tomorrow? Will Filo forgive him? Or will their love end? And what will Queen Fitoria do if she founds out about this?

The feeling of sorrow slowly turned to angered, and Marius punched the wooden interior of the wagon in frustration. 

* * *

Morning came. All three already woke up and were prepared to depart. Yet, it wasn't a happy morning after what happened last night.

"Master Naofumi." Raphtalia whispered.

Naofumi looked at Filo, who's eyes were puffy after crying herself to sleep and her usual morning smile have completely gone, "Let's hope he didn't ran away with the wagon."

Naofumi went and opened the door, only to be greeted by an unpleasant sight.

"Good morning, father-in-law!" said Motoyasu, with a few missing teeth and smelling like garbage.

Naofumi slammed the door shut, "Motoyasu's here."

"Master, I want to leave now!" said Filo, shivering in fear.

Motoyasu waited patiently outside for the love of his life, but he didn't noticed Marius was closing on him. And by the time he realized he was knocked out with a single punch.

Naofumi could here someone falling to the floor. It was then followed by a knock on the door. Naofumi slowly opened the door to see Marius, and Motoyasu on the floor with a stupid smile.

"The wagon is ready." said Marius.

"Okay... We still need to take Motoyasu to the queen." said Naofumi.

"I'll do it... Naofumi..."

"Yes?"

"I need to apologize to her..."

Naofumi stepped aside to let Marius in. He approaches Filo who was backing away from him.

"Filo..." Marius tried to reached out to Filo but she ran to Raphtalia instead.

Filo turned her head and Marius could see the marked he left when he slapped her last night and his heart shattered.

"I'm sorry..."

"Y-you've change... Get away from me..." Filo hugged Raphtalia closer.

"I think you should go." said Naofumi.

"... Right." Marius slowly turned and walked to the exit, and Naofumi slammed the door behind him.

Marius sighed, holding back tears. He looked back Motoyasu who was still on the floor mumbling.

* * *

Motoyasu slowly opened his eyes and sees the ground moving. He shook his head and realized he's on top of an ordinary filolial. He looked up to see who was steering and saw Marius.

"Ugly bastard!" Motoyasu blurted.

The sudden noise scared the filolial and it looses control. Marius and Motoyasu fell from the bird and it ran away.

"Malaka!" Marius slammed his fist on the ground. He turned his head and saw Motoyasu trying to get up with his hands and feet tied to his spear.

"Filo, I'm coming for you!" Motoyasu tried to crawled until Marius kicked him in the stomach.

Marius drew his gladius and pointed at Motoyasu's throat, "You have caused me enough problems! If you weren't so important I would have cut your head off!"

"You get your disgusting hands off me! And also get your disgusting, filthy, perverted hands off my Fi-" 

Marius stuffed Motoyasu's mouth with a piece of cloth. He got up on his feet and watched the sky as it turns to dusk. Marius grabbed Motoyasu's legs and dragged him along the road.

* * *

Motoyasu, still tied up to his spear on the ground, stared at Marius who paid him no attention and instead was fixated by the campfire. Then, Marius heard noises coming from the woods. He looked closer and saw lights amongs the tree. He turned and quickly doused the campfire.

"You stay here!" Marius said to Motoyasu, and he went to the forest to investigate.

Hiding behind the bushes in the cover of darkness, Marius saw five hooded men escorting a cart pulled by a horse. The content of the cart was covered with a sheet. With the light of their lanterns, Marius could see the steel mask of the hooded men covering the upper part of their faces.

Marius followed them until they reached a large cave. Marius waited until the men and a horse got out of the cave. After they disappeared in the night, Marius looked at his surroundings and quite ran to the cave.

With a makeshift torch, Marius lighted his way into the deep cave. His new fear of cave slowly creeped in as he went deeper but he soldiered on. After what felt like forever, Marius reached the end of the cave and saw ores and ingots being stored inside, and even more weapons and armors. He looked through all of them and noticed a familiar symbol stamped on the armor.

"Black Prior." Marius muttered.

"You!" a voice shouted at Marius.

Marius turned around and saw one of the hooded men with his sword drawn. He charged at Marius but he fell to the ground with a crossbow bolt sticking out of his nape. Marius looked up and saw a hooded woman with her crossbow aimed.

"That was close." the woman shouldered her crossbow and approached Marius, "Honored to finally meet you, Masked Hero."

"Who are you?"

"I'm not suppose to give my name. Even to a famed hero."

"Well, who sent you then?"

"The Order sent me. You heard about them, don't you?"

"So you're the one they sent." Marius turned and glanced around the cave, "This don't look like a mine."

"It's not. This is where they stored their war supplies."

"By the gods... Are there more?"

"This is the first. I'm not sure if there's more than one of them. And they're not very easy to track."

"Vortiger's tactic. It won't take long until they emerged with full strength... So what will you do with them?"

"I will report my findings to the queen and we'll have everything confiscated."

"Anything on their leader?"

"I've found nothing so far. Now, if you don't mind, I have a job to do."

"Very well." Marius turned and walked out of the cave.

* * *

After arriving to the camping spot, Marius noticed Motoyasu was missing. The only thing left was some rope on the ground where Motoyasu was tied.

"Malaka!" 


	12. A Dragon's Wrath

"Master Naofumi, it's been days now." said Raphtalia.

"He's a grown man. He can handle himself." said Naofumi.

"But this is his home too... After what happened, shouldn't we be looking for him?"

"This isn't the first time he went off on his own. And why are you still defending him?"

"Because he's family, Master Naofumi. Couldn't you atleast sent someone to look for him?"

"As far as I'm concern, he's just a guy we found on the road."

"But-"

The two heard the door opened. They looked and saw Marius standing there.

"Raphtalia, go back to your training. I want to speak to him in private."

"Yes, Master Naofumi." Raphtalia walked pass Marius without saying a word and closed the door behind him.

"I though you left us forever."

"I didn't."

"Understood."

"About the Spearman."

"He got away, I know. I saw him while we went to the capital. Mind telling me why he's free?"

"It has something to do with the Black Prior."

"How so?"

"While we rested for the night I saw them transporting metal ores to a cave where they stored their supplies. I went to investigated, and when I return the Spearman has escaped."

"I see... You're dismissed."

"Is Filo here?"

"She's somewhere... She hardly talks about you, you know."

"Oh."

"... Remember when we first found you? While you're still an arrogant person?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, you were a pain in the ass back then. Yet Filo tried to befriend you even if she seem annoying to you, and then you two ended up falling in love with each other. Remember that?"

"Yes."

"So, were you jealous when she started cheering Motoyasu up?"

"No, I-"

"I don't wanna hear lies. Just tell me the truth."

"I was not jealous. I simply told her to leave the Spearman be. Yet she did anyways, and now the Spearman loved her more."

"And that's when the jealousy comes in?"

"... Yes."

"I knew it. But that didn't give you any reason to hit her like that. As annoying as she can get, even I nor Raphtalia ever raised our hands on her."

"I did not come here to listen to your lecture."

"... Fine. Just go and do your thing."

And with that, Marius exited the room. Outside, he saw Raphtalia standing there.

"Raphtalia?"

"... Master Naofumi was right."

"I know... Where's Filo? I need to talk to her."

"She went training with Fohl. She'll come back soon."

"... Do I still have a chance?"

"... Good luck, Marius. I hope she's more forgiving now."

* * *

"S-Slow down!" Fohl held on to Filo's feathers.

Filo was happily sprinting back to the village when she saw Marius standing there waiting for her. Filo then quickly changed her direction and Fohl nearly fell off her back. 

"Wait, where are you going?!" said Fohl but Filo didn't answered as she ran towards the town that was near the village.

She then stopped and transformed to her human form before running off, leaving Fohl behind.

* * *

The second princess was slacking off on her work, flying paper planes around the room. Then, Hanzo fake cough to get her attention..

"Slacking off?" said Hanzo, walking towards the front of her desk.

"No I'm not! I was just taking a break!" said Melty.

"It's okay. I'm not here to report your work."

Melty sighed in relief.

"That's the Shadow's job."

Melty immediately perked up, "Are they here?"

"No. It's just us two."

Hearing that, Melty stood up and faced Hanzo, "Come closer to me."

Hanzo leaned closer and saw Melty's face blushing red. She grabbed Hanzo's face then pulled him closer to her's but Hanzo put his hand between them.

"I lied, they are here."

"What!" Melty pushed Hanzo's face away and frantically looked around.

"That was also a lie."

"S-Stop lying!"

"Now what was that all about?"

Melty crossed her arms and turned her head, "Just forget about it. Pretend it never happened." 

"Melty!" Filo knocked the door of Melty's estate. 

Melty quickly rushed to open the door and saw Filo who was scared. Filo quickly entered the building and closed the door shut.

"Hide me, please!"

"Why? Is the Spear Hero here?"

"No! It's Marius!"

"Oh. Alright, you can stay here as long as you need." Melty comfort Filo as she brought her inside.

After she sat Filo down on a chair, they heard someone knocking the door. 

"Hide me!" Filo stood up.

"Hanzo, go answer the door." said Melty.

"Alright. But what should I say?" said Hanzo.

"Just say that Filo's not here."

Hanzo went to the door while Melty hid Filo inside her bedroom.

"Marius." said Hanzo.

"Hanzo... Is Filo here?" said Marius.

"No, she's not here."

"I saw her entered."

After a few seconds of silence, Marius stormed inside. As he entered, Melty threw a mug at him. Marius dodged it and Hanzo caught it from behind.

"Stay away from Filo!" said Melty.

"I just want to talk to her." said Marius.

"No! Not after what you've done to her!"

"I didn't meant to hurt her... Just let me talk to Filo... Please..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you."

Marius just walked pass Melty as he pushed her away gently.

"Hey!"

Marius made his way the bedroom and tried twisting the doorknob but it was locked.

"Filo, it's me. Please, let me talk to you." said Marius.

"No! Go away!"

"Filo... I want to make things right again. Just like before... Please, let me in..." 

Then, something slid under the door. Marius looked down and saw the necklace he gave to her.

"Filo... Please..." Marius held his tears. He went down to picked up the necklace. He looked at it, memories of her played in his head, before it happened.

He got up and walked away, until her heard Filo screaming in agony.

"Filo!" Marius kicked the door open and saw Filo on the floor with some sort of erosion spreading from her abdomen. Marius cradled Filo and tried to call her, "Filo! Filo!"

* * *

In the Bioplant lab, Rato was busy looking through her note one-by-one. And in every few seconds she glanced at the monsters she researched in her lab. Suddenly, she heard heavy knocking from her door.

"Rato! Open the door!" Marius knocked on her door, "Woman, do you hear me! I need your help!"

Rato opened the door and saw Marius carrying the dying Filo on his arm, "Get her in, now!"

Marius followed Rato into her lab then he laid Filo on a bed. Then, Naofumi came in with the others.

"What happened to her?" said Naofumi.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything this terrible before." said Rato.

"... I wonder if this has something to do with the Zombie Dragon core Gaelion swallowed."

"So that's what flew here just now. And what's this about Zombie Dragon core?"

"Filo swallowed one before. I think that dragon is draining Filo's life."

"Gaelion won't do that!" said Taniko.

"Master Naofumi." said Atla, and everyone except Marius looked at her, "If you let me, I could suppressed the draining on Filo."

Atla walked towards Filo then placed her hands on Filo's chest. Filo's eyes slowly opened and the first thing she saw was Marius.

"Are you alright?" said Marius.

"Marius... I... I don't feel so good." she slowly got up with Marius's help, "But I feel a little bit lighter."

"Atla, can you keep this up?" said Naofumi.

"I can, but I felt the draining effect become stronger overtime." said Atla.

"We still need to get to Gaelion. And Filo's the fastest one here but-"

"I-I can still go, master." Filo tried to get out of the bed but Marius stopped her.

"No, you are not well."

"I must... I must pull the wagon."

"Marius, listen. There's no one else who's faster than Filo here, and we need to get to Gaelion before it's too late." said Naofumi.

Marius sighed, then got up and walked to the exit.

"Where are you going?" said Naofumi.

"I must get my weapon." and Marius went inside the manor and into his room.

Inside, he looked at his spear and shield he stored and never used since the Spirit Turtle fight. He grabbed both weapons from its racked and went outside. There, Filo was already attached to the wagon with Atla on her back suppressing the draining effect. 

Marius walked to the ill Filo, "Do not force yourself, my love."

Filo nodded. Marius aboard the wagon alongside Taniko, Rato, Melty and Hanzo. Naofumi sat at the driver's seat and steered the wagon, and they went off to find the dragon.

* * *

"Marius..."

Marius heard the demonic voice calling for him. The black armored centurion emerged from the darkness and approached him slowly. The demon lift his gladius up and swung at Marius but stopped before it reaches him.

"I no longer fear you." said Marius.

This angered the demon, and it let out a terrifying roar as it trashed around violently while spewing out insults at Marius, but he turned around to left the demon instead. He then heard the demon let out a sickening laugh.

"Oh Marius..." the demon turned and faced Marius, "Every man has his fears, Marius... And I know yours."

Then a light shined behind Marius. He turned around and saw several people he knew from the village gathered around. The sound of crying filled the air, and Marius heart began to sank. Slowly, Marius walked through the crowd and all of them moved out of way until he saw Naofumi with Raphtalia crying on his shoulders and Melty on her knees crying.

Naofumi turned his head around with tears flowing from his eyes, "We're too late..."

Marius rushed between them and saw a grave with a tombstone with Filo's name engraved on it. Marius's fell on his knees and reached towards his lover's grave.

"No... No!" Marius cried.

The demon behind Marius laughed. "You will bury her, like you buried your family!"

Marius sorrow instantly turned into rage, and he turned and charged at the demon. He pinned the demon down and violently pummeled the demon's face. Then, his whole body was consumed by the flames and it made him more violent, as each punch left a crack on the demon's mask.

Then, the mask broke and revealed the rotten face of the demon, and Marius continuously pummeled its face. Marius lifted both his fist in the air and as he deliver the finishing blow, a strong lighting struck his fist and he directed at the demon, with a flash that blinded him.

* * *

Marius woke up with a cold sweat. He looked outside and it was already night and the wagon is still moving. Marius recognized the path they took. They're heading to the village where they defeated the zombie dragon.

"Marius." said Sadina, "Are you okay?"

"Yes... It was just a nightmare." said Marius.

Sadina grabbed Marius's hand, "It's gonna be okay. Filo will get through this."

"Thank you."

The wagon stopped near the village and Naofumi was approached by the villagers. Meanwhile, Filo sat down and was exhausted from pulling the wagon and being cursed at the same time. 

"Filo..." Marius called her.

Filo opened her eyes to see her mate.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm tired... I don't think I can go on."

"It's okay. You can rest here."

"Marius." Melty gave a bucket of water to him.

Marius took the bucket gave it to Filo, "Drink."

Filo drank from bucket until it's empty.

"Better?"

Filo nodded, "Marius..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I ran away from you... I thought you've changed..."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have done that to you... Will you forgive me?"

Filo leaned her head against Marius's head, "Yes."

Marius wrapped his arms around her head and held her closer, "Thank you... I love you."

"I love you, too."

Melty shed a single tear watching their embrace.

"I'm gonna teleport us back to the village." said Naofumi.

"Why? We just got here." said Melty.

"We need to give Filo a proper place to rest."

"Just do it." said Marius.

"Alright. Portal Shield!" Naofumi activated his new teleporting abilites and all of them teleported back to the village.

"I'll get you to your room. You must rest." said Marius.

Filo nodded and transformed to her human form. She collapsed due to the transformation process but Marius caught her. Her skin has gotten paler as the erosion spreaded to almost her whole body. Marius carried her to the manor and to her room then laid her on her bed. Atla went to Filo and started suppressing the draining effect.

"Atla."

Atla looked at Marius.

"Please keep her alive."

"I will, Marius."

"Thank you." Marius leaned in to kissed Filo's lips, "I will come back... I promised. Please rest." Marius took the necklace from his pocket and put it in Filo's hand before leaving.

"Marius." said Naofumi. "It's time to go."

"What will we do with the dragon?" 

"Rato suggested we subdue and cut him open to get the core out."

"And if that fails?"

"... Another suggestion was to... Kill Gaelion. Taniko wasn't too keen on that idea."

"I do not care what she thinks. We do whatever it takes to save Filo's life, even if it means slaying the dragon!"

"If there's no other choice, I would do the same... Let's go."

* * *

The group set out deep in the woods to look for the dragon. The nature surrounding them have also became corrupted by the dragon's presence. They used their combined strength to fight off the venomous creatures lurking in the woods.

"I know my way here." Taniko started ponting futher up the mountain, "That way." 

She's started leading the group far up the mountain. As they climbed up, Sadina slipped from a loose rock and fell.

"Sadina!" Naofumi exclaimed.

"It's okay, I can still go one." Sadina tried to get up but the pain immediately stopped her.

Marius turned and face Taniko, "Keep moving."

"But-" said Taniko.

"Hey! We have to slow down!" said Naofumi.

"Keep moving!" Marius shouted at Taniko, "Fine! I'll find it myself!"

Marius went up alone, leaving the rest.

"That behaviour what made Filo scared of you in the first place." said Naofumi.

"It's okay, master." said Sadina while she's being healed by Rato, "I understand why he acted like that."

"He's not the only one who's worried about Filo."

"Well..." Sadina got up after being fully healed, "Let's go and help him out, shall we?"

* * *

Marius looked around the woods but black fog covered the surroundings, making it hard to find the dragon.

"You shouldn't be walking off like that." said Taniko from behind, "Just follow me, I know the way."

Marius followed her after Taniko walked pass him. As Melty tried to climbed up, she slipped and Hanzo quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her up close to him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Melty's face turned red.

"H-Hanzo?" said Melty.

"Princess Melty... Are you going to stare at me or are we gonna keep moving?" said Hanzo.

"R-Right!" Melty parted herself from Hanzo and walked off.

After two hours of walking and fighting monsters, Taniko pointed at a cave with a dragon sleeping infront of it. Without hesitation, Marius walked towards the dragon to slay it.

Taniko quickly grabbed Marius's arm, "Wait!"

"Unhand, girl!" said Marius.

"You can't kill him!"

"Not yet. Our first plan was to try to get the core out of him." said Naofumi.

"I can fight that creature! I fought a dragon before!"

"You fought it, but you didn't killed it."

"... What's your plan?"

"We close in and trap Gaelion, then Rato will subdue him with her drugs and we can start cutting him open."

"Fine... I'll cut it open."

"Not gonna happen. Enough of this, let's move."

Naofumi instructed others to move towards Gaelion slowly. But the dragon picked up their scent and immediately woke up before crawling back in the cave.

"We'll kill it!" Marius ran towards the cave.

"Wait! Stop!" Taniko yelled.

After entering deep into the cave, Marius saw the dragon scampering around looking for its treasure.

"Dragon!" Marius shouted.

The dragon stopped searching and gazed at Marius. It went into battle stanced and it roared at Marius. Marius let out a warcry and charged at the dragon. The dragon spits fire at Marius and he blocked it with his shield's magical barrier.

Marius threw his spear and it pierced the dragon's hide. As the dragon tried to grabbed Marius, he drew his gladius and slashed at its claw. The dragon lifted its claw to crush Marius. Marius jumped to the side, gets up and stabbed the dragon's claw. 

The dragon bashed Marius away with its backhand, throwing him to the cave wall before running outside, almost crushing the others who just entered.

"Marius, could you stop charging in all by yourself!" said Naofumi.

Marius groaned, he got and endured the pain, "Just get that beast!". 

The group ran back outside with Marius catching up to them. There, Gaelion absorbed the corruption around him and grew even larger. Even Gaelion's appearence changed, turning into a full grown dragon covered in dark aura. It turned around and inhaled a large amount of air.

"Get behind me!" Naofumi activated the Airstrike Shield and the others took cover behind him. 

Sadina started chanting and conjured protection spells on everyone with a holy water. The dragon spat its black flames. It destroyed the Airstrike Shield instantly, and Naofumi quickly deployed another shield to take in the blast.

While the dragon focused its attack on Naofumi, Marius ran to its flank. He summoned his spear back to his hand, and then threw the spear and it hit the dragon's eye, stopping its attack on the others. The dragon shifted its attention to Marius and charged towards him. 

Marius prepared himself when suddenly, a harpoon with lighting coming out it struck the dragon's head, blinding it with a bright flash. Marius looked to his side and saw Sadina, who landed on the ground after her attack.

Marius turned to the dragon and charged at it. He jumped and slashed the blinded dragon's lower jaw. It blindly stomped the ground to crush him but Marius have ran to the side of the dragon and climb on top of it.

Sadina ran back to the group, "He's quite brave, isn't he?"

"He's gonna get himself killed, more like it." said Naofumi.

After gaining its sight, the dragon flapped its wings and flew above the ground. It turned around and saw the others, and he flew towards them. Naofumi activated another Airtrike Shield and waited for the attack. Still on the dragon's back, Marius leaped towards one of its wings and stabbed the membrane. As he fell, his gladius teared the dragon's wing and it crashed landed to the forest behind the others, and Marius landed near them.

"That was... Amazing." said Rato.

"You're alright, Marius?" said Naofumi.

"Yes." Marius could felt the flames inside him wanting to come out.

Then, they heard powerful stomping coming from where the dragon crashed. They turned to see the dragon emerged out of the corrupted woods, growling at them.

"You kinda made him angry."

"Good."

"Melty, try casting Choral Magic." said Sadina.

"But I-" said Melty.

"You too, Taniko."

"Y-yeah." said Taniko.

Sadina, Melty and Taniko prepared their magic. Naofumi and Hanzo stood beside Marius, with Rato behind them to provide support. The dragon charged with its claws out and Naofumi took the blow with his shield. Hanzo and Marius went to the dragon's flank and attacked him from the side.

The dragon stood up and spat black fire everywhere. Naofumi and Marius protected themselves with their shield with Hanzo taking cover behind Naofumi. The dragon lunges his jaws at Naofumi and it bit the shield. Marius went in and thrusted his spear through the dragon's neck and Hanzo slashed its lower jaw.

The dragon let go of his jaw and spat fire at them. Naofumi activated multiple Airstrike Shield to shield him and the others from it. but the fire leaft Naofumi's whole body scorched. Then, a large body of water appeared out of nowhere, conjured by Sadina, Melty and Taniko. It formed a giant water tank around them and the dragon. The dragon tried to swam away from the water but something kept pulling it back in.

"This will only affect our enemies. The rest of us can breath and move easily." said Sadina.

Sadina swam up to the surface, facing the dragon who tried to escaped. Water encased around Sadina as it formed into a dragon form, and she pounches at the dragon and brought him deeper. With her new form, she hit the dragon with her watery tail, drawing blood. The dragon retaliated by spitting black flames, destroying the water tank until it was reduced to nothing.

"I gave him everything I got... But it's not enough." said Sadina.

Rato pulled out her syringes and threw it at the dragon's open wound, but it did nothing to stop the dragon and only further angered it. The dragon closed in on them as they slowly moved backwards when suddenly, a lighting bolt struck the dragon's head. It sent it further backwards as it moaned in pain.

Marius, covered with the flames, summoned the spear back to his hand and approached the dragon.

"That's new." said Sadina.

"About time." said Naofumi.

Recovering from the attack, the dragon charged at its attacker. Marius thrusted his spear and fired a streamed of lighting, shocking the dragon. Marius raised his spear and summoned a great lighting to power up his spear. The electrical energy from the spear connected with the flames around Marius's arm, and he was prepared to threw it at the dragon when...

"Stop!" Taniko stood infront of Marius with her arms spreaded, "Let me talk to father!"

"F-Father?!" Naofumi blurted.

Taniko turned around to faced the dragon, "Father, I know you can hear me."

The dragon started lowering its head.

"I know what the heroes did to you, and I know you hated them for it. But causing trouble on other's won't undo what hey did to you."

The dragon lifted its head and glared at Naofumi.

"The Shield Hero is different. He took good care of everyone in the village, just like how you took good care of me."

The dragon returned its gaze to Taniko.

"The people of the village was kind to everyone, even demi-humans. Even if we were slaves, we weren't beaten nor whipped for doing something wrong. So please, return the child's body back and return Filo's strength... Please..."

Then, something moved inside the dragon's throat. It spat out a newborn baby dragon and it ran towards Taniko's arm.

"Gaelion!" Taniko hugged the little dragon.

The dragon, now covered with more dark energy, opened its jaw to devour them. Marius threw his charged spear at the dragon and more lighting struck the dragon from the sky as it hit. The dragon's body was charred from where the lighting hit and its wings burnt into the bones. It let out a thundering roar in pain.

Naofumi moved closer to protect Taniko, "Get back, it's too dangerous here."

"It is perilous." said a voice coming from Gaelion.

Both Marius and Naofumi looked at the little dragon.

"Did you just talk?" said Naofumi.

"Do not lose your composure, Shield Hero. The dragon you all were fighting was all my hatred, which made me lose control. Hurry and kill it before it started rampaging again."

"But I can't attack you." 

"Then I will cooperate with you. Hold your ground and endure it. Masked Hero, I'm counting on you to attack."

Marius nodded.

"Alright, let's do this." Naofumi braced himself.

The dragon attacked them with its claws and Naofumi blocked it. Marius charged in and thrusted his pear at the dragon's flesh. The dragon spat black fire at Marius but the flames on him neutralized the dragon's fire, rendering it useless.

"As I suspected, his flames not only stengthen him but also protected him from mine." said Gaelion.

"What do you mean?" said Naofumi.

"He has the flames of a god."

With the dragon's mouth opened, Marius threw his spear and it exploded in a lighting explosion, nearly severing the dragon's lower jaw as it still hanged on its skull. With the combined magic of Taniko and Melty, Gaelion blew a magical ball of water at the dragon. Sadina entered the water ball and turned it into a tornado.

"Naofumi!" Marius called out, "I need a footing! Bring me to its head!"

Naofumi nodded. As Marius ran towards the dragon, Naofumi activated multiple Airstrike shield that launched Marius into the air. The water tornado hit the dragon hard, severing it's broken lower jaw, then Marius leaped towards the dragon's head and pierced its skull with the spear. Marius raised his hand to summoned a greater lightning from the sky and it struck the spear, spreading electrical damage to the dragon's entire body.

This goes on until the dragon's body was completely charred, exposing the bones within. The giant carcass went limp and fell on the ground, creating shockwaves at it landed. Marius pulled the spear out of the skull and jumped down. His flames quickly disappeared, and Marius fell on his knees. His shield fell from his arm and the spear fell to the ground.

"What happened to him?" said Sadina.

"That's what usually happens after he used that ability." said Naofumi.

They then heard something coming towards them from behind.

Marius was disorientated, having used up all his energy to kill the dragon. His vision was blurry as his eyes half opened. The dragon is dead, but did Filo survived? That question played in his head. The dragon was all too powerful before he manage to take it down once and for all. Were they too late? Marius closes his eyes, praying that Filo survived the draining effect.

"Marius?"

The soft familiar voice called to Marius. He opened his eyes and after his vision recovered, he saw the girl he loved standing there infront of him.

"Filo..." Marius tried to get up on his feet but he was too low on stamina and nearly collapsed.

Filo quickly caught him, "Marius... I'm here...". Filo smiled.

Despite his weakness, Marius hugged Filo closer to him and tears of joy flowing from his eyes.

"Filo..."


	13. God of War

"Marius, stop!" said Filo, being drowned by Marius's loving kisses.

"I can't. My love for you have grown." said Marius, while he embraced Filo.

"You're like a big baby."

"Will you take care of me then?" Marius grinned.

They both leaned in and their lips collided. Then they heard a knock on the door. Their lips parted and Marius went to the door and opened it. Outside, Taniko stood with little Gaelion standing beside her.

"Yes?" said Marius.

"Masked Hero. I would like to talk to you." Gaelion.

"Can't you see that I am busy?"

"This will not take long."

"Very well."

"Please stay here and wait, Wyndia."

Taniko nodded.

Gaelion entered they room and Marius closed the door.

"Hey you! Give me back my experience!" said Filo.

"You do know this whole predicament happened because you ate part of my core? You have only yourself to blame." said Gaelion.

"Give me back my experience!"

"It is mine now. You will have to gain it back gradually." the Gaelion inhaled deeply and spit out a candy-ball mass. "Lick this, and you will gain your experience bit by bit. Now if will excuse me, I would like to talk to your mate." 

"What do you want to ask?" said Marius.

"First, I would to say I am sorry for causing you much distress. The whole thing must have been difficult for you."

"It was. Apologies accepted. Anything else?"

"Regarding the flames you carried, and the spear." Gaelion turned his head towards the spear on Marius's weapon rack. "Both possessed foreign powers."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, where did you get the flames?"

"From the Dragon Hourglass. Atleast, that's what I think."

"I knew the flames felt very familiar."

"So it was from the hourglass?"

"Yes... Yet, the origins of the hourglass was unknown, even to me. But I felt a godly presence in the flames, including the spear. Where did you get that spear?"

"Queen Fitoria gave it to me."

"Queen Fitoria. Have not heard that name for a longtime. I assume you are Filo's praetorian."

"Yes."

"Well, the origin of the spear is unknown to me, just like the hourglass. But if I were you, I would upgrade the flames so it would not drain you stamina everytime you finished using it."

"How?"

"By the hourglass, of course."

"And how would I do that?"

"Place your hands on the hourglass, and let it do its work."

Marius looked at his hand, the vision from the hourglass played in his mind, "How do you know all this?"

"Kyuu." the little Gaelion tried to climb on Marius's armor rack but fell and rolled away.

Marius grabbed Gaelion by the tail then he opened the door, "Here's your lizard."

"Don't hold him like that!" Taniko took Gaelion from Mariu's hand, "And he's not a lizard!"

"Right." Marius closed the door on Taniko. He picked up the candy-ball and wiped the saliva off with his napkin, "Here."

Filo took the candy from Marius's hand.

"If what he said is true, then I must go to the Four Heroes Church."

"For what?"

"To upgrade the flames. Perhaps I could benefit from it more. Would you like to come?"

Filo nodded excitedly.

Marius leaned in and kissed Filo's forehead, "Now go to your room and sleep. We'll leave by morning."

"Let me sleep with you... Can I?"

"Very well. Now sleep." Marius laid on his bed.

Filo laid on top of him and he put his arms around her.

"Good night, Marius." said Filo, before falling asleep.

"Good night, my love."

* * *

The next morning, Marius and Filo was about to leave for the capital.

"You two going somewhere?" said Sadina in her human form.

"Sadina. I have something important to do in the capital, and I'm bringing Filo along." said Marius.

"I see. How are you feeling now, Filo?"

"Filo is fine now. I had a good night sleep last night." said Filo.

"I hope so. Safe travels, you two." Sadina waved at the two.

"We'll see each other again, Sadina." said Marius.

"Bye, big sister Sadina!" Filo then sprinted away on the road.

* * *

Marius and Filo stood before the Dragon Hourglass. Marius crouched down and put his hands on Filo's shoulders.

"Listen, and listen well. If something bad would happen to me, leave and tell the others what happened." said Marius.

"But I don't want to leave you."

Marius smiled then kissed her on the forehead. He got up and walked towards the hourglass. After few seconds of hesitation, he slowly reached for the hourglass with his both hands. And in one quick move he placed his hands on the and he felt the same burning sensation. The sound of war quickly filled his ears and the flames emerged from the hourglass as it burnt and spreaded all over his body.

Marius groaned in pain but he kept his hands on the hourglass. The painful burns grew and grew stronger, Marius could feel his armor melted on his body causing more pain. Then, the pain stopped. Marius opened his eyes and saw a painting of the Blackstone Legion fighting knights, vikings and samurai alike. On the center of it was a centurion on horseback.

"Quite a masterpiece, isn't it?" said a male voice.

Marius quickly turned and saw a man in a crimson sharp suit and a cane on his hand, "Who are you?" 

"Me? I'm the one you prayed to when you go to war."

"Ares?"

"Clever boy."

Marius stared at the god of war in confusion.

"Did you expect a naked man with a shield and spear?"

Marius nodded.

Ares chuckled, "Well, we olympians are alot more modern now. Come, let's talk somewhere more appropriate."

Ares walked pass Marius and ushered him to follow. As they walked through the hallway Marius saw more paintings, all depicted wars from different eras. Some were familiar to Marius, but most were strange to him, with weapons, soldiers and war machinesMarius never saw before. 

"What are these?"

"War. From different eras and different worlds." Ares pointed at the painting of Apollyon, "I assumed you know who this is?"

Marius glanced at the painting, "Yes, I know her."

Ares opened a door to a large room with different war relics from the ancient era to the modern age.

"Like what you see? Mankind created many weapons to wage war at each other. From bows to guns. Catapults to long-range missiles. Horses to tanks. But one thing still remains."

"Soldiers dies, on both sides."

"Good boy. Sit with me. Would you prefer Alexios or Marius?"

"... Which ever you prefer?"

"How about Marius? I prefer that one. It reminded me of the name the Romans gave me. Mars." Ares sat on a single couch facing a fireplace, "Please, take a sit."

Marius sat at another single couch beside Ares.

"Thirsty?" Ares presented a cup of tea to Marius. "We don't have wine here. I'm not Dionysus."

Marius took the cup and drank from it. It tasted just like any tea he drank.

"Now... What brings you here, my child?"

"The flames inside me."

"Ah yes, the flames of war. Or the flames of Ares, whichever you prefer."

"I was told that I could upgrade it with the hourglass."

"And who told you that?"

"... A dragon."

"Well, by the world that you live in I'm not surprised. You only got half of the flames, so it will make sense that you should get the whole thing. Let's get to upgrading."

"Wait, there is another thing I like to ask."

"Hmmm... A curious one. It's a waste telling you but I haven't had any company for awhile so I guess I can answer your questions. Tell me, what you want to know?"

"The Dragon Hourglass... Who made them?"

Ares pulled a miniature Dragon Hourglass from thin air, "How kind of them to name it for us. We just call them hourglasses and never bothered about names." 

My brother Hephaestus forged them using my flames, without my permission. It gave mortals of that world to modify their abilities and even class-ups. Fitting for a world that functioned like an RPG video game."

"What?"

"I forgot, you're from a world that's stuck in the medieval era."

"My world?"

"Incase you haven't realized it already, there were more than one world that only we gods knew."

"Why created the hourglass?"

"We hoped the hourglass would help in dealing with Medea."

"Who?"

"You don't need to worry about that. Now let's get you upgraded." Ares got up and walked to a entrance that wasn't there before.

Marius got up and followed Ares. Inside of the new room looked much like an ancient greek temple, with greek tapestry on every wall. In the center was a fountain of flames that lighted up the interior.

Ares took a cup from thin air and dipped it in the flames. The fire turned into a red water in the cup and Ares presented to Marius, "Drink this, and the flames will be full."

Marius took the cup and stared at it, "This is not a trick, is it?"

"Why would I trick you? You are the best warrior you world as ever produced. You could have been my champion but Zeus, my father, as forbid us from getting into mortal affairs... Now drink before I changed my mind."

Marius slowly drank the water, emptying the whole cup. Then, Marius felt the flames inside him pulsated violently. Marius groaned in pain and he collapsed. Ares stood beside him with both of his hands on his cane, then he spoke to Marius in a strange language that he doesn't understand.

His vision went dark, and slowly he heard Filo calling his name. He opened his eyes and saw Filo crying to him.

"Marius, wake up!" Filo shook Marius's body.

Marius got up and looked around. He's still in the chamber where the Dragon Hourglass was held."

"Marius, what happened?"

"I... Don't know... I don't remember." 

"But, did it work?"

"I don't know." Marius got up on his feet and placed his hand on the hourglass again but nothing happened. "Maybe it does."

"How do we know that?"

"We'll see." Marius turned and extended his hand to Filo, "Let's go. I think we're done here."

Filo grabbed his hand and both of them walked to the exit.

* * *

_**3 days later...** _

Marius was summoned by Naofumi. He entered the manor and saw the hooded woman and Naofumi waiting for him.

"You summoned me, Naofumi?" said Marius.

"Yes, I did. Tell him." said Naofumi.

"Good news, Masked Hero. I've found the Black Prior's hideout." said the hooded woman.

"But did you find the mines?" said Marius.

"No, just this one. And I even found the Sword Hero amongs them."

"The Swordsman? What is he doing with the Black Prior?"

"I guess we'll find out once we apprehend him. I'll take care of Ren. Meanwhile, you and your legions will take care of the Black Prior." said Naofumi

"Very well. When do we move?" said Marius

"Now would be great. If we're lucky, they might still be there." said the hooded woman.

* * *

Naofumi and Marius hid behind a bush, spying on the Black Prior guards near a cave entrance. Then, they saw Ren walking towards the cave with some Black Prior men following him. The Sword Hero wore a different gear but it was low on quality, and he wore a facemask similar to the Black Prior.

"You think being a hero they would give you a better gear." said Naofumi.

"The Swordsman is here, but I don't see Vortiger around." said Marius.

"He's probably inside. I hope you brought enough men for this."

"They are well trained, and I think I brought enough."

"Good. Let's head back."

The two retreated back into the forest and walked back to their camps. There, Rishia, Atla, Eclair and Taniko with Gaelion in her care, and Marius's legion waiting for their centurion's orders.

"So, what's the plan?" said Eclair.

"Sending the legions in will cause Ren to teleport out of nowhere, or causing more casualties. We'll have to draw him out first." said Naofumi.

"How?"

Naofumi turned his head to Gaelion, "If Ren still thinks he's a hero, then maybe he'll try to slay a dragon again."

* * *

The Black Prior guard stood vigilant, scanning the surroundings for potential intruders. Then, something large flew above them. Then a large dragon landed infront of them and roared. Ren heard the dragon and ran outside.

"I'll handle this." said Ren, brandishing his sword.

Gaelion roared back at him then drew Ren further from the cave entrance.

"Good luck, Marius." said Naofumi. Then he and his companions moved out to deal with Ren.

"Wait for the signal." said Marius to his legions.

Distracted by the dragon, the two guards didn't see the hooded woman hanging above them. With bladed weapons on both of her hands, she dropped and stabbed the two guards, killing them instantly. She got up and waved at the Shield Legion's position.

"That's the signal. Legionaries! Charged!" Marius commanded, then he and his legions emerged from the bushes and charged at the cave.

Leading the raid, Marius led the legions into the cave. The unprepared Black Prior were quickly massacred by the legion with the help of the hooded woman. They reached the very end of the cave and saw Vortiger with the Jormungandr holding a warhammer and the Hitokiri with her masakari axe.

The Jormungandr lifted his hammer and unleashed a powerful lighting at the cave ceiling. It exploded and rubbles started raining down at the legion. The legion saw the incoming rubble and separated themselves, and Marius and half of the soldiers were trapped inside. Then, more of Vortiger's men started appearing out of the darkness of the cave and attacked them in every direction, breaking their formation.

"Kill the centurion." said Vortiger to the Hitokiri.

The Hitokiri started killing every Shield Legions as she approached Marius, who was busy fighting off the Black Priors. She hasten her speed and as she got close enough, the Hitokiri braced her weapon and swung it towards Marius.

Marius saw the incoming attack and quickly blocked it with his shield. He raised his spear and thrusted his spear at the warrior, and she backflipped away from him. The Black Prior and the Shield Legions ceased their fighting, and began watching the duel.

"What are you?" said Marius.

"Ware wa shinigami." said the Hitokiri.

"Alright... I'll give a chance to surrender... These men don't need to die..."

The Hitokiri let out a terrifying laugh.

"Fine." Marius stuck hi spear on the groun and drew his gladius.

The Hitokiri went into combat stance, and the two charged at each other and started their fight. The Hitokiri swung her weapon from above and scrapped at Marius's shield before hitting the ground. Marius slashed her abdomen with his gladius. The Hitokiri tried to elbow strike at Marius but he stepped away and swung his gladius from above. She blocked the attack with the axe handle, then she swung her weapon from below.

Marius blocked the attack and spun around to slashed at her. The Hitokiri dodged the attack and retaliated. Marius caught the axe with the edge of his shield then stabbed the Hitokiri's chest. Marius pulled his gladius and as the Hitokiri fell on her knees, Marius cut her head off then kicked her away.

Seeing the defeat of the Hitokiri, the rest of the Black Prior dropped their weapons and surrendered. Marius ran towards the path where Vortiger took. It led Marius to the outside, and on the ground he saw the hooded woman holding on her abdomen as she bled.

Marius quickly ran towards her, "Are you okay?"

"No... I got stabbed." said the hooded woman.

"I can see that. Where's Vortiger?"

"He got away. Should think twice before going against him."

"Then be grateful you are alive."

"Aren't you going to get him?"

Marius looked at the horse footprints, "He'll be gone by now, and I don't have any means to chase him."

The hooded woman healed herself with a bottle of potion. She slowly got up as her wound heals, "So, what did I missed?"

"Not much. But we do got prisoners." Marius returned to the cave.

* * *

The slain soldiers were put on the ground by their comrades. Though Marius expected it, he couldn't help but to feel guilty for their deaths. 

"They fought well." said the hooded woman.

"They did... But that couldn't saved them from death." said Marius.

"Lady Ingrid was right. You did changed."

"So you knew as well."

"Who doesn't?"

"Centurion." said one of the praefectus, "We've rounded up the prisoners."

"Are they ready to talk?" said Marius.

"Yes."

Marius turned then walked towards the prisoners that were on their knees.

"I will not execute you." said Marius, "But you will tell me what I need to know. Where are the mines?"

"They never told us about the mines. We're just hired swords." said one of the Black Prior.

"I know you are lying to protect yourself."

"I'm telling the truth, we don't know anything about the mines!"

"Then who knew about the mines?"

"Only people close to Vortiger knows."

"Is the Swordsman one of them?"

"Who?"

"... The Hero of The Sword."

"Yes, he's one of them."

"That's all I need to know."

* * *

After they successfully captured Ren, Naofumi and the others went back to the cave. 

"Did you get him?" said Naofumi.

"No. But did you get the Swordsman?" said Marius.

Naofumi turned his head to Ren being held by Eclair, "Yeah, we did."

"Let me talk to him?"

"Why?"

"Cause he knows where their mines are."

"Go ahead." Naofumi stepped aside.

Marius approached Ren, "I know you worked with Vortiger."

Ren nodded.

"How?"

* * *

All his possession was taken, and he only has his sword by his side. Broken and lost, betrayed by the Bitch, Ren thought of a way to regain his wealth back. He set up an ambush on the road, using the cover of the night. Then he saw hooded men with wagons carrying cargo. Ren attacked the hooded men and defeated all of them.

"I'll give you two options." Ren brandished his sword, "Work with me, or die."

Ren heard footsteps coming from behind him. As he turned, he was hit by a blunt attack that sent him flying. Ren got up and saw Jormungandr with a warhammer. He raised his hammer to crush Ren, but he rolled away and stood up.

Ren readied his sword then dashed at the warrior, but was stopped by the electric attack from the warhammer. The pain brought Ren to his knees and his sword fell from his hand. Jormungandr approached Ren then kicked his sword away. He position his warhammer on Ren's head and was prepared to execute him.

"Stop!" said Vortiger.

The Jormungandr shouldered his weapon and stepped away. Vortiger picked Ren's sword up.

"Hero of The Sword. It is an honor to finally meet you." Vortuger ran his hands on the blade.

"You're gonna kill me? Cause that's not gonna bring any good." said Ren.

"Why should I? And what are your reasons to attack us?"

"I going to rob you... I wanted to take your wealth."

"My wealth?" Vortiger snickered, "What use am I for wealth? But if it's wealth that you want, then maybe I have use for you."

* * *

"... I had no choice but accept his deal." said Ren.

"Working with an evil man for wealth. I will teach you a lesson for that." said Eclair.

"Do you know where the mines are?" said Marius.

Ren nodded. He took out a map and gave it to Marius.

"You should put him somewhere secure, incase they would try to find him." said Marius.

"I already have that planned. So, what are you gonna do now?" said Naofumi.

"I'll take my legion and go find the mines."

"You're not going home?"

"I rather have this dealt with as soon as possible. Tell Filo I love her."

"Alright. See you soon."

"To you as well."

"I wish you luck, Marius." said Eclair.

"Thank you." and with that, Marius returned to his legion, "Legionaries!"

The legion turned their attention to their centurion.

"We bury our fallen brothers here, and then we rest. But soon we will march to the south." said Marius.

"Yes, centurion. But what about the prisoners?" said the praefectus.

Marius then walked towards the prisoners, "I will give you two choices. We'll leave you here to die. Or you join my legion."

"... What's in it for us?" said one of the prisoners.

"In exchanged for your allience, I will make sure your crimes are pardoned. What say you?"

"Fine... We'll fight with you." said the prisoners. Soon, all of them agreed to join Mariu's legion.

"Untied them." Marius commanded his soldiers.

They untied the prisoners and they got up on their feet. Then they took off their mask, revealing a group of humans and demi-humans.

"Welcome to the Shield Legion." said Marius.


	14. True Darkness

Four days as passed, and The Shield Legions camped out within the woods to rest for the night. Meanwhile, Marius studied the map to plan their next journey.

"You look busy." said the hooded woman.

"When am I not?"said Marius.

The hooded woman sat near Marius "Is it true what they said about you?"

"My past is not something I prefer to discuss."

"I'm not talking about that."

"Then what it is then?"

"There's a rumor going on around Melromarc that the Masked Hero is a lolicon."

"... I don't even know what that word means."

"I'm surprised you don't. It means that you prefer younger girls... Very young girls."

"... Seriously?"

"So, is the rumor true or not?"

Marius crossed his arms, "If that girl isn't human... Am I still a lolicon?"

"So you are a lolicon."

"Just answer my question."

"I hope you're talking about a demi-human girl, cause anything more than that then you might just be a sexual deviant."

"... Do you have better questions?"

"No. That'll be all."

"Then let me ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"You're a Peacekeeper, right? From what legion?"

"I was from the Iron Legion."

"And you fell in the water then something brought you here, correct?"

"Guess I don't always have a great footing. The Order found me and gave me a purpose, serving both them and the queen. Will that be all?"

"I knew many Peacekeepers, and they all never hide their names. So why hide yours?"

"I have my reasons."

"Very well. I have no other questions."

"Well, I'll leave you alone for tonight." the Peacekeeper got up and walked away.

Marius continued to study the map.

* * *

Marius and his legions have finally found the Black Prior mines. There, they saw demi-humans and beastmen slaves worked to the bone while only a small number of Black Prior guards. One of the slaves dropped a basket of ore due to exhaustion. One of the guards saw this and approached the slave.

"No, please! I'm sorry! I can still work!" the slave begged but the guard stabbed the slave to death.

"Get back to work!" said the guard to the rest of the slaves.

The slaves immediately hasten their work despite their tiredness, while the dead slave was left in the open.

"There's less security here. We should be able to take the mines." said the Peacekeeper.

"But where is Vortiger?" said Marius.

"If we can take the mines, we could weaken the Black Prior."

Marius saw one of the slave was abused by the guards, "Then we'll take it. Praefectus!"

"Centurion." said the praefectus.

"Signal the others to attack."

"Yes, centurion." the gave a command to one of the soldiers.

The soldier then conjured a ball of light to the sky. The Black Prior guards saw the light hovering above, and suddenly heard the Shield Legion's warcry.

"Ad victoriam!" the legions and their new allies emerged in all directions and attacked the guards.

"Secure the place and free the slaves!" Marius commanded his legions.

"Come, Marius. He might be inside." the Peacekeeper pointed at an entrance of the mine.

They entered the mine to look for the Black Prior leader.

"How do you know that he might be here?" said Marius.

"Where else would he be?" said the Peacekeeper.

"I don't want him escaping like before."

"Even if he did, atleast we have the mines."

"Right."

The reached a dead end and no sign of Vortiger.

"Malaka. A Dead end." said Marius.

"I'm sorry about this, Marius." said the Peacekeeper.

"What are you-" Marius felt a sharp pain on his neck and he suddenly felt dizzy, "You..."

The poison knocked Marius out and he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Marius slowly woke up to the sound of a loud crowd. He opened his eyes to see Vortiger standing before him.

"Marius. Apollyon's favourite." said Vortiger.

Marius tried to get up but he was tied up to a pole and was stripped of his armor and clothings. He tried to break out of it but Vortiger kicked him on the jaw. Disoriented, Marius glanced around and saw warriors standing in circle around him and Vortiger. He realized that the warriors were all from his world. 

The vikings, knights, samurai and even the Wu Lin have gathered around them, all berated Marius.

"Murderer!"

"Tyrant!"

"Kill him!"

"They all want your blood, Marius." Vortiger turned around, "This world call him the Masked Hero! But we all know him as the Blackstone Warlord! The Scourge of Valkenheim! The Defiler of Lands! Murderer of Kings!"

The crowd grew even louder.

"Why do you do this?" said Marius, "You were Blackstone too."

"This world have enjoyed their heroes too much. They must be baptized with war."

"And what about them!"

"They want vengeance, Marius. And by killing you, I will gain their favor. And in return, they will join me in burning Melromarc to the ground."

"You will not get away with this!"

Vortiger stabbed Marius's shoulders, "Favourite of Apollyon. She may call you her wolf, but you are still a whelp to me. We will not spill his blood tonight!" Vortiger turned to his audience, "We will march him to the queen's doorsteps by daylight!"

The crowd cheered as loud as they can.

"We will execute him on the eyes of the queen and The Order! And we will parade his corpse on the streets of the capital as we burn it to the ground!"

The loud roar of the crowd filled the air.

"Ready your armies! For tomorrow we have a kingdom to burn!" 

* * *

Marius was tied to a pole and was suspended by ropes. The Jormungandr shocked Marius with his warhammer, and Marius's painful cries echoed in the mines.

"Gretar!" the Peacekeeper called out.

The white skinned ceased his torture and glanced at the Peacekeeper.

"Vortiger wants to see you."

Gretar responded with a grunt, then gave Marius another shock before storming out. After he's gone from sight, the Peacekeeper cut the rope and Marius fell to the ground with the pole. Peacekeeper went to untied the ropes on Marius's hand, but Marius grabbed her throat and choked her.

"I trusted you!" Marius snarled.

"Please... Just listen to me..." said the Peacekeeper.

"Why should I!" 

"If you don't... They will go after everyone in Rock Valley..."

"Liar!"

"Please... Just trust me..."

Marius threw the Peacekeeper away, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because... I thought you're still that warlord... But it's obvious that you've changed your ways."

"How long did it took for you to realized that?"

"Didn't take long. I know where they took your armor. Follow me, but keep quite."

"If you betray me again, I will kill you."

* * *

A Black Prior guard was checking through Marius's gear. He grabbed Marius's helmet then put it on.

"Uh... How does he sees with this?"

Then, someone forcibly turned him around. Marius took the helmet off the guard's head then knocked him out with a single punch.

"I'll keep watch outside." said the Peacekeeper.

After putting on his armor and taking his weapon, Marius exited out of the room.

"Alright. Let's get out of here and report to the queen about this." said the Peacekeeper.

Marius drew his gladius on her neck, "Not without my legion."

"They're going find out you've escaped. We need to get out of here right now!"

"I brought those men here! And I will not abandon them!"

The Peacekeeper sighed, "They weren't joking when they said how stubborn you are. Fine, come with me."

* * *

The Black Priors who sided with Marius was executed one by one while the imprisoned legionnaires watched. One of them was dragged to the chopping board as he struggled. As he was about to be executed, the executioner was shot by the Peacekeeper with her crossbow. The two then went to release the legionnaires.

"What happened? How did you get caught?" said Marius.

"We secured the place like you ordered us to. Then they came out of nowhere and attacked us. We didn't stand a chance." said one of the legionnaire.

"How many were killed?"

"Fifteen men. We have no choice but to surrender."

"Marius. The key." the Peacekeeper threw the key to Marius.

Marius freed his soldiers then gave one of the the key, "Free your brothers."

"Yes, centurion." said the legionnaire.

"And free the slaves as well."

"We don't have time for that." said the Peacekeeper.

"We save everyone."

* * *

Vortiger sat on his knees in his room by himself praying. He was then interrupted by footsteps from behind him. Vortiger stood up to see the Jormungandr waiting for his orders.

"I thought I ordered you to watch the centurion." said Vortiger.

The Jormungandr's eyes widen, realized he was tricked.

"Alert everyone in the camp! Now!"

* * *

The Shield Legion sneaked through the mines with the slaves they freed, with the Peacekeeper taking point and clearing their path from Black Prior guards.

"We're almost there." said Peacekeeper slowly peaked outside the mines exit, "Marius... You might want to come and see this."

Marius walked towards the exit and saw a large army waiting for them.

"I told you." said the Peacekeeper.

"There is no way out, Marius!" said Vortiger.

"Is there another way out?" said Marius.

"No." said the Peacekeeper.

Marius turned his head to see his legions and the desperate slaves, "Then I do not have other choice."

Marius exited the mine to face Vortiger.

"Came to surrender?" said Vortiger.

"No. I challenge you to a duel." said Marius.

"A duel?" 

"It is me that you want. Let my men and the slaves go."

"Very well! I accept your challenge!" Vortiger took out his kite shield made of pitch-dark glass with metal rims. "Now you will face true darkness!"

Vortiger activated his shield ability and surrounded Marius with darkness. 

"Show yourself, Vortiger!"

"Gladly." Vortiger swung his sword.

Marius was hit by Vortiger's attack from the side. He turned and raised his shield.

"You're in my domain, whelp!"

Vortiger attacked Marius from behind, ripping his cape in half.

"Here, you are nothing!"

Vortiger's sword emerged from the dark and stabbed Marius's left side. Marius swung his shield but didn't hit anything. 

_"Marius."_ said a voice from out of nowhere, _"Let me help you."_

A bright light suddenly appeared and it revealed Vortiger's position, then Marius quickly blocked his attacked. 

_"Destroy his shield, Marius."_

Marius readied his spear then he thrusted at Vortiger's shield. The spear shattered the dark shield like a glass, and it destroyed the darkness around them.

Vortiger looked at his shattered shield, "No!"

Then, they felt a tremor on the ground. And out from the trees, a large flock of filolials stampede towards the large armies. They, including Vortiger, were trampled by the rushing flock while some managed to escaped the chaos.

After the stampede stopped, it left behind trampled corpses of the army. Severely injured, Vortiger slowly got and saw his shield completely destroyed by the filolials, then he looked up to see Marius.

"This proofs nothing... You're still a whelp-"

Marius thrusted his spear inside Vortiger's mouth and he pulled it out. Vortiger fell on his side and died. Marius sighed in relief, finally got rid of Vortiger and the Black Prior. Hopefully, forerver. Then, the Jormungandr slowly got up. His body bloodied and his left arm severed. Holding his warhammer with his other hand, he faced Marius.

Marius readied himself to fight, when a giant filolial queen appeared from a puff of white smoke behind the Jormungandr. Before he could react, Queen Fitoria crushed the warrior under her large talon.

"Queen Fitoria! You have aided us! But why?" said Marius.

"I've been looking for you, Marius. There's an urgent matter."

"What is it?"

"It's Filo. She needs you."

* * *

_**Earlier...** _

"Marius! Marius!" Filo ran around the manor looking her mate. 

She woken everyone, including Naofumi.

"Hey! Stop making that noise!" Naofumi yelled.

"Where's Marius!" Filo kept on yelling. She ran towards Marius's room and transformed to her filolial form before kicking the door open.

"You don't need to kick his door open! What's the matter with you!"

Filo looked around Marius's room like a wild animal, "He's not here! Where is he! Marius!"

"What's going on?" said Atla.

"Atla, stop Filo before she destroy the whole manor!" said Naofumi.

Despite being blind, Atla found her way to Filo. Filo turned around and glared at Atla like an hungry carnivore. Atla poked Filo and the large bird fell to her side.

"Uh? Atla? What happened? What are we doing in Marius's room?" said Filo.

"Wait, you don't remember what anything?" said Naofumi.

"No, Filo don't remember anything... Why is Filo in this form? What happened?"

"You were running around the manor looking for Marius."

"But, master said Marius will be gone for awhile."

"Hey, what's going on here?" said Sadina.

"Filo just suddenly lost control and started looking for Marius." said Naofumi.

"Loosing control and looking for her mate? Is Filo entered her mating season?"

"Mating season?"

"Mating season? What's that?" said Filo, titling her head.

"I knew this day would come." said Rato, who came over after hearing the commotion.

"You knew it all along?" said Naofumi.

"She already showed signs earlier before, you didn't noticed that?"

"I did noticed it, but I didn't know anything about it. Can this be cured?"

"There is a medicine filolial breeders used to curb those urge, but I'm pretty sure they don't have enough dosage for Filolial Queens."

"This is troublesome. So what other options do we have?"

"We couldn't leave her while she's inheat. There's a reason why such medicine exist."

"What do you mean?"

"A filolial inheat could destroy a whole farm if not taken care properly. And in her case, she could destroy the entire village just to look for her mate."

"Great. Any other options? What about gave her to a male filolial?"

"No!" Filo blurted.

"Filolial mate for life. It as to be Marius." said Rato.

"Yeah, Marius is still out there taking care of the Black Prior." said Naofumi.

"The next Filolial Queen is inheat I see?" said Gaelion.

"Why? You want to have a go with her?" said Naofumi.

"No! Not him!" said Filo.

"After seeing what the Masked Hero could do, I rather not."

"Why? You're afraid of him?"

"No, I respected him."

"Look, it doesn't matter. What matters now is Filo is inheat, and her boyfriend is not here right now."

Then, Filo transformed to her human form and her cowlick twitching, "Master, Queen Fitoria trying to say something."

"She's here?"

"No, she's talking to Filo with this." Filo pointed at her cowlick.

"What does she say?"

"She says that she knew what happened."

"Really? Please tell her if there's any solution for this."

"She says that I need to be with Marius."

"Listen, Marius is not available right now."

"She asked where Marius is. She sounds very angry."

"He has a mission to complete."

"She asked when is he coming back."

"How should I know? Marius never told me when."

They waited for a response.

"She says that she'll help find Marius for us. She sent filolials all around the world looking for him."

"Finally."

"She also says there as been trouble going on about a wagon thief."

"What's that got to do with everything?"

"She says that the culprit behind it was the Spearguy. And she also said that he has filolials with him."

"Motoyasu again. What's he doing now?"


	15. Clashing Spears

"What happened to her?" said Marius.

"Nobody told you, Masked Hero?" said Fitoria.

"About what?"

"It's mating season for filolials, and Filo is now inheat."

"By the gods. But, we-" Marius noticed he wasn't alone as the Peacekeeper, the Shield Legions and the slaves were watching them, "Can we speak in private?"

"Very well." Fitoria transfomed to her human form. She jumped down from the mangled corpse of the Jormungandr and followed Marius further away from the others.

"Me and Filo. We already did-"

Fitoria lifted her hand, "I know. But this one is different and could lead to problems. That's why she need you this instant."

"Fine. Let me talk to my legion first."

"Please hurry."

Marius walked towards his soldiers, "Legionaries. Take the slaves and return to Rock Valley."

"Yes, centurion. What about you?" said the praefectus.

"I have an important business to attend to. Now go." Marius then glanced at the Peacekeeper.

"Does this mean you're not going to kill me?" said the Peacekeeper.

"It'll be better if you report this to the queen."

"I suppose so." she turned to walked away before stopping and looking at Marius, "By the way, my name is Mercy."

"Mercy?"

"It's been awhile, centurion. Maybe you don't recognized me without my face plate. Let's talk later." Mercy turned and walked away.

Marius then returned to Fitoria.

"Are you done?" said Fitoria.

"Yes. Where are they now?" said Marius.

"They've crossed path with the Spear Hero."

"Malaka! You must take me to them now!" 

"Very well." Fitoria chanted her magic, then she and Marius were teleported.

* * *

Motoyasu was on all fours, crying over his defeat, "It can't be! I lost!"

"You know the deal? Winner gets to take the loser's filolials." said Naofumi.

"No!" Motoyasu grabbed all three of his filolials, all in their human forms, in his arms. "Don't take them away from me!"

"You're the one who challenged me to this stupid race, yet you declined when you lose?"

The three filolials cried to their master as they clung to him.

"Fine, you can keep them. Just return all the wagons you stole and don't cause anymore trouble."

"Father-in-law!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Please give me your daughter!"

"That's not part of the deal! And for the last time, she's not my daughter! You have your filolials, now go!" Naofumi turned his back.

"Go home! You lost!" said Filo.

"Filo-chan... My sweet sweet Filo-chan..." Motoyasu grabbed his spear and slowly got up, "No matter what, I will win your heart!"

Naofumi turned around and saw Motoyasu's spear transformed, "Hey, what's with that spear?!"

"It's the Lust Spear, father-in-law." said Motoyasu in a lustful tone.

"What the hell are talking about?"

"Father-in-law. If Filo want it, please allow our engagement."

"No. Infact..." Naofumi tried to think what to say next, "Filo is already engaged to Marius. So give up."

"That Ugly Bastard? He's love is nothing, compare to my love for Filo-chan. Infact, I don't need any other love beside Filo-chan's."

"You..." Filo jumped from the wagon and slowly approached Motoyasu, "Will not talk bad about my Marius!"

"Oh, Filo-chan. Forget about that Ugly Bastard. Come to me and I will love you forever!"

"Stop calling him that!" Filo charged towards Motoyasu with murderous intent, pushing Naofumi away.

"Come to me my love!" Motoyasu opened his arms wide.

Then, Marius and Fitoria teleported between them. Fitoria grabbed Filo then threw her aside.

"Shield Hero! Contain her!" said Fitoria.

Naofumi activated the Shield Prison to contained Filo.

"So jealous! So jealous! I'm so jealous of you being in love by Filo-chan!" Motoyasu cried.

"You stay away from her." said Marius.

"I'm so jealous! I'm so jealous!" a black aura gushed out of Motoyasu's spear, and the spearhead transformed into a lewd shape.

"Wait what?" said Naofumi.

"W-Why do you have your spear in such shape!" said Melty.

"I-I saw it too!" said Rishia.

"Please, deal with him immediately." said Fitoria.

"Can't you see! This is the proof of my love for Filo-chan! Please, father-in-law! Please give her to me!" said Motoyasu.

"Like hell! Marius, deal with him!" said Naofumi.

Marius took out his spear and approached Motoyasu, "I have enough of your bullshit, Spearman." 

"Oh, I see how this goes! Father-in-law! If I defeat the Ugly Bastard, then you can give me your daughter!"

"If." Marius lunges at Motoyasu and thrusted his spear.

Motoyasu blocked the attack and swung his spear. Marius blocked the attack, but Motoyasu used his strength to pushed Marius down.

"Give it up, Ugly Bastard! Her love is mine!"

"No." Marius activated the flames, now much brighter and powerful than before. He pushed Motoyasu's spear away then bashed him with the edge of his shield.

"Lighting Spear!" Motosayu unleashed his lighting attack at Marius.

Marius blocked it with his spear. He summoned the lighting on his spear and fired it. The two lighting attack clashed at the middle, causing bright spark.

"Hey, what's the matter with all of you?" said Naofumi to the others.

"I can't stop thinking about him... Hanzo..." said Melty.

"I-Itsuki..." said Rishia.

"Did the Lust Spear affected you too?" said Naofumi.

"I can't stop imagining my brother having an harmonious relationship with you, Naofumi." said Atla.

"You're thinking about that?!"

"This power is my love for Filo-chan! And soon it will destroy you!" said Motoyasu, as he strengthen his spear more.

Then, Motoyasu was hit in the face by a shield, stopping his attack. Marius as threw his shield at Motoyasu and ran towards him with his spear ready. Motoyasu dodged from the side, and the two clashed spears in close combat. The two then locked their weapons and came face to face with each other.

"Give up, Ugly Bastard! You don't stand a chance! For my love for Filo-chan is far more st-"

Marius kicked Motoyasu's crotch. He then grabbed Motoyasu's spear and with a powerful kick, he sent Motoyasu flying.

Motoyasu got up but realized his spear wasn't in his hand. He looked up and was shocked to see his spear on Marius's hand. 

The Lust Spear suddenly shattered into pieces, and revealed another form inside. It transformed into a bronze spear, with greek ornaments forming around it and the spearhead sharpened.

"My spear!" Motoyasu cried.

With the Lust Spear now gone, the lust effect wore off from the others.

"Did he just took Motoyasu's weapon?!" said Naofumi.

"W-What happened?" said Rishia.

"Looks like it finally wore off." 

"I wasn't too loud, was I?" said Melty.

The weather suddenly changed. Dark cloud filled the sky above them and strong wind blew everywhere. After the spear's complete transformation it was struck by lighting and spread around Marius's body, mixing with the flames.

With the new spear, Marius summoned three bronze statue around Motoyasu and they tied chains around him. Marius lifted the other spear and charged it with the lighting coming from above. Sensing imminent danger, Fitoria formed a barrier around them.

With the spear fully charged, Marius threw the spear at the chained Motoyasu and it exploded with a bright flash and an ear-shaterring thunder. After everything was cleared, everyone opened their eyes and saw Motoyasu laying on his back and the ground around him burnt.

Marius, still with the flames and two lighting covered spear on both hands, approached the Spear Hero. Sensing his intention, Motoyasu's three filolials tried to attack Marius but he struck them with the lighting on his spear and all three were easily defeated.

Motoyasu recovered from the attack and saw the flaming centurion approached him. Motoyasu tried to crawl away but Marius stabbed his legs and pulled him closer. He lifted his second spear and the spearhead extended longer.

"Wait, don't kill him!" said Naofumi.

"No!" Motoyasu tried to shield himself with his arm and he closed his eyes.

But Marius plunged the spear on the ground between Motoyasu's crotch. After Marius let go of the spear, it transformed back into its original form.

Marius then pulled his spear from Motoyasu's leg. He turned his back and walked away. Motoyasu got up on his feet while supporting himself with his spear. 

"T-This isn't over! I-I will win next time!" said Motoyasu.

Marius quickly turned his head and Motoyasu flinched. 

"Portal Spear!" Motoyasu teleported with is three filolials and they disappeared.

The flames around Marius dispersed, yet his stamina did not diminished like before. The sky above them become clearer again and the wind suddenly settled.

"I hope I'm not too late." said Marius.

"No, you're just in time." said Naofumi, "How did you take Motoyasu's spear?"

"I just took it."

"Well, atleast he won't be bothering us anymore. Hopefully."

"Now that everything as settled, perhaps you can help with Filo's heat." said Fitoria.

The Shield Prison rocked violently and was on the brink of collapsed.

"So, will you allow it?" said Marius.

"Between letting her destroy my village, I don't really have any other choice. Just do what you have to do." said Naofumi.

"First, we need some privacy."

"There's a tent in the wagon. It should be big enough for the two of you."

* * *

The Shield Prison disappeared, releasing the filolial queen inside. She looked around wildly and saw Marius, wearing only his tunic, waiting for her near a tent.

"Marius!" she ran towards Marius then tackled him to the ground, "Please, I can't take it anymore!"

"I know, I know. But not here." Marius got up with Filo still on his arm and he brought her inside the tent.

* * *

Sitting far away from the tent, they sat around a campfire while waiting.

"How long is this gonna take?" said Naofumi.

"As long as she wanted to." said Fitoria.

"Great... Hey, Melty."

"Yeah?" said Melty.

"Who were you talking about while you were under effect of the Lust Spear?"

"N-Nobody."

"Really? Cause I swore you said Hanzo."

"W-What?! No I didn't!" Melty's face turned red.

"Yes you did. I heard it loud and clear. You want me to tell him about this?"

"Stop it right now!" Melty stood up and yelled at Naofumi.

"Alright alright, calm down. I won't tell your bodyguard."

Melty sat down and looked the other way, "... I do like him, okay? There, I said it."

"I didn't ask for any confession."

Melty suddenly realized what she said, and her face turned more red.

* * *

"We're finished!" said Filo.

"You don't have to announce it." said Naofumi.

"How are you feeling, Filo?" said Melty.

"I'm feeling better now!" said Filo.

"Good. Now let's out of here." said Naofumi.

"But, there's something Filo wanted to say."

"What is it?"

"Filo is pregnant!"

"What?!" everyone said in unison.

"Filo, stop playing around!" Naofumi yelled.

"She's not lying." said Atla, "I can sense another life inside her."

Naofumi glared at Marius, "Mind explaining yourself?"

All eyes turned towards Marius.

"It was different this time... I wasn't fully in control." said Marius.

"I see... Wait, what do you mean it was different this time?" said Naofumi.

"Uh..."

"You've been doing it with her behind my back, did you?"

"... Yes."

"I knew it."

Then, two Airstrike Shield appeared around Marius. The shields then sandwiched on Marius before disappearing, and Marius fell on all four.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you!"

"Master!" Filo cried.

"He deserved it!" Naofumi walked towards Marius. "You better take responsibility!"

"I will... You have my word." said Marius.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Filo suddenly felt a weird sensation on her belly.

"We must act now. She'll start laying her eggs soon." said Fitoria.

"Fine." Naofumi readied his shield, "Portal Shield!"

* * *

Filo have created a nest in her room, and she now sat on it while on labor in her bird form. 

"It hurts..." said Filo while she breaths heavily.

"Stay calm. You have to be strong for our child." said Marius.

Filo nodded, "Will you stay with me?"

"I will."

"You're almost there, Filo." said Fitoria, acting as the midwife. "Just keep breathing."

Meanwhile, the others are waiting outside. Naofumi leaned on the doorframe waiting.

"Master Naofumi." said Raphtalia.

"I'm fine." said Naofumi.

"I know you're worried about her. So do I."

They then heard Filo screamed in pain. 

Naofumi gritted his teeth, "I can't believe I let this happen. Filo is too young for this."

"Master Naofumi-"

"If something happened to her, Marius's gonna get it!"

"P-Please! Make it stop!" Filo cried from inside her room.

"You're almost there, Filo!" said Fitoria.

After minutes of waiting, Fitoria came out of the room with her hair all messy.

"How is she?" said Naofumi.

"She's okay. She just laid one egg." said Fitoria.

"One egg?"

"Yes, but it was a big one."

"That doesn't sound normal. Can we see her?"

"Go right ahead." Fitoria moved away from the room entry.

Naofumi, Melty and Raphtalia entered the room. Meanwhile, the others looked through the doorway.

Inside, Filo was still on her nest and Marius stroking her head.

"Filo." said Naofumi.

" Master... Filo did it..." said Filo.

"Can we see it?"

Gently, Filo lifted the feathers of her underbelly and showed them the large white egg she just laid. Naofumi stepped in and placed his hand on the egg, his hidden rage slowly diminished.

"It's beautiful." said Melty, tears formed on her eye.

"I'm a father..." said Marius.

"Yes you are. I hope you remembered what I said about taking responsibility." said Naofumi.

"I know."

"Alright, let's leave you two alone for now." Naofumi got up and went to the exit.

Raphtalia placed her hand on Marius's shoulder, "Congratulations, Marius."

"Thank you." said Marius.

"Take care of them, Marius." said Melty.

"I will."

* * *

"Let's go back to our estate." said Melty.

"You're sad, aren't you?" said Hanzo.

"Yes I am. Now that Filo will be busy raising her child she'll probably have no time for me."

"You still got me."

Melty perked up and turned to looked at Hanzo. She reached out her hand and grabbed Hanzo's hand, "Let's go home, Hanzo."

The two walked back to their estate while holding hands.

* * *

Marius got out of Filo's room and gently closed the door.

"How is she?" said Naofumi.

"She's resting, she'll be fine." said Marius.

"Good. And how do you feel?"

"If I'm being honest, this is too sudden for me. I wanted this when the wave is over, when we no longer have to fight."

"Well, it just happened. Nothing we can do now."

"True."

"I guess the last thing you two need to do now is getting married."

"Does that mean I get your blessings?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But that doesn't mean you can call me father-in-law."

"No. That would be weird."

"Glad you're not like Motoyasu. Between you two, I rather have you instead."

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Slow down there. We need to plan it first."

"Right... Is Fitoria still here?"

"Yeah. She haven't left yet. Why?"

"There's something I need to tell her. Where is she?"

"She's at the filolial ranch."

"Thank you." 

And with that, Marius went to look for Fitoria.

* * *

Fitoria sat at the fences with all the filolials gathered around her.

"Queen Fitoria." Marius called her.

"Yes, Marius?"

"I need answers." Marius showed Fitoria the lithograph he kept. 

Fitoria snatched the lithograph from Marius's hand, "Where did you found this?"

"At the temple on top of the Spirit Turtle."

Tears started flowing out of Fitoria's eyes, "Why... Why I still can't remembered your name... I can't I remembered everyone's name..."

"Fitoria?"

Fitoria dropped the lithograph to the ground, "Excuse me... But I must go." she instantly teleported away.

Marius picked the lithograph up and saw wet marks left by her tears. He patted one of the filolials before returning to the manor.

* * *

In an undeground tomb underneath the abandoned ruin where the Filolial Queen Fitoria called her home. Using her magic to light her way, Fitoria walked towards a tomb. An old rusted armor of knight and hoplite design was erected on the wall.

Her tears flowed nonstop thinking about her praetorian, who's remains was entombed and forgotten, except to her.


	16. Morituri te Salutant

"The size is abnormal for a regular filolial egg. But otherwise, I see no disfiguration. So your egg is healthy." said Rato.

"What about the child inside?" said Filo.

"I could bring the egg to my lab so we examine the child's development."

"That will not be necessary." said Marius.

"Could you atleast do it for your child's sake?"

"Not on your hands. The egg must stay on the nest with the mother, that's the rule."

Rato gathered her equipments then got up, "I guess I'm done here. If there's anything else, you know where to find me."

She left Filo's room, leaving the new parent by themselves. Filo started singing the lullaby she heard from her mate. Marius entered her nest then placed his hand on the egg.

"I hope you're growing well inside. Me and your mother couldn't wait to see you." said Marius.

"Filo hope you came out handsome, like your father." said Filo.

"And I hope you are strong, like your mother."

"Marius."

"Yes?"

"Do you think Aquila will get jealous?"

"Hopefully not. Now that you mentioned it, I haven't brought Aquila for a ride for awhile."

"You should. He's still our first child, you know."

"Then I must go." Marius kissed Filo's forehead, then he got up and leave the room.

* * *

Marius was walking towards the filolial ranch when Sadina approached him.

"So, how's the new father doing?" said Sadina.

"It as been easy since the worries are gone but I knew it won't be once it hatched." said Marius.

"Children are full energy but they can be sweet."

"I just hope this one doesn't have Filo's appetite."

"You sounded just like Naofumi. So where are you going?"

"I promised Filo I will take Aquila for a ride. She still think he's our first child."

"That silly bird. I have to return to the ocean. See you around, Marius." Sadina waved at Marius and went her seperated way.

Marius went to the barn then opened the large door and saw it was almost filled with filolial queens and regular filolials.

"Aquila!" Marius called out for the filolial.

Then all the filolials turned their heads towards Marius.

"Hi." said one of the filolial queen.

"Hi. Is Aquila here?" said Marius.

"No, we don't know any Aquila here." said one of the filolial queen.

"Right. I'll look somewhere else." Marius grabbed the large door, "Sorry for bothering you."

After closed the door, then suddenly realized there's alot of filolial queens inside. He quickly open the door again.

"Oh, it's that stranger again." said the same filolial queen.

"What are you doing here?" said Marius.

"Moto-kun brought us here." said another filolial queen.

"Who?" said Marius.

Then he heard a familiar voice. Marius pushed the filolials aside and saw Motoyasu snuggling with a different filolial queen.

"The scent of filolials." Motoyasu sniffed the filolial's feathers.

"Malaka." Marius closed the doors then walked away.

* * *

Naofumi teleported back to the village, and Marius was just infront of him.

"You're back. New armor?" said Marius.

"Don't mind it. What's up?" said Naofumi.

"We have a problem at the filolial ranch."

"What happened?"

"There is an intruder."

"And you're not doing anything about it?"

"It's best that you're the one to handle this."

"Fine."

Naofumi and Marius went to the filolial ranch. Naofumi opened the barn and saw Motoyasu still with the filolials.

"I understand now." said Naofumi.

All of the filolial queens turned their heads to Naofumi.

"Look! It's the master Moto-kun told us about!"

"Right! He may looked mean, but he's actually very nice!"

"Master! Let's play!" said all the filolial queen.

Naofumi slammed the door shut, "Marius! Help me!"

Marius went and help Naofumi holding the door.

"Master! Please play with us!" said all the filolial queens from the behind the door.

Naofumi's face quickly turned pale, "Just when I thought I'm finally free from Filo, this happen!"

The filolial queens tried to pushed the door open but Marius and Naofumi pushed the door back.

"Marius, get Filo! Now!"

"Right!" Marius let go of the door and ran back to the manor.

* * *

"Filo, we need you outside." said Marius.

"Why?"

"The filolials are out of control and I don't think Naofumi can take it.'

"Master's in trouble!"

"Yes, you better hurry." They suddenly heard Naofumi screaming outside, "Now."

"Okay." Filo kissed her egg before standing upt. She let out a quite groaned as she stood up, still recovering from her first childbirth.

"... I don't think you need to do this. You're still recovering."

"Yes I can. Master is in danger." Filo started running towards the exit.

Marius followed her, but he stopped for a second before he goes to his room to get his spear.

* * *

The filolial queen chased Naofumi around and they were about to gain on him.

"Where the hell are you guys!" said Naofumi.

Filo, in her filolial form, stood in their way. All the filolial queen immediately stopped and crashed at each other.

"All of you will not hurt master!" Filo shouted.

"You can't have master all by yourself!"

"Yeah!"

All the filolial queens started to surround Filo like predators. As they were closing in, they suddenly stopped and slowly backed away in fear.

"It's the Bad Spear."

"Moto-kun warned us about it."

Naofumi turned his head and saw Marius approaching them with his spear drawn.

Marius stopped right beside Filo, "All of you return to where you came from!"

Motoyasu ran towards them after seeing Filo but immediately stopped on his track, "Ugly Bastard!"

"Get out of this village, now!"

Motoyasu brandished his spear, "We meet again! Shall we go for round two?"

"I don't want to fight you, Spearman!"

"Then I can finally take Filo-chan as my bride!"

"Now I want to fight you!"

The two approached at each other but Naofumi stopped them.

"No! No fighting! No thunder storms!" said Naofumi.

"Father-in-law!" said Motoyasu.

"And stop calling me father-in-law!"

"But father-in-law. Why is the Ugly Bastard in your village?"

"He's always been here, now stop!"

"Please, kick him out! His ugliness is hurting my eyes!"

"Then allow me dig them out for you!" said Marius.

"Enough! Drop your spears right now!" said Naofumi.

"Yes, father-in-law." Motoyasu obediently dropped his spear.

"You too, Marius."

Marius glared at Naofumi before he stuck his spear on the ground.

"Good. Now, we're gonna handle this like gentlemen... Motoyasu, what the hell are you doing here?"

"After I surrendered myself to the queen like father-in-law asked, I decided to go to father-in-law's wonderful village."

"That's good. Now go away."

"No, father-in-law. I planned on staying here."

"Why?"

"So I can be closer to you and Filo-chan!"

Scared, Filo transformed to her human formed and hid behind Marius.

"Can you tell him to get lost?" said Marius.

"Please, father-in-law. Let me stay and kick the Ugly Bastard out." said Motoyasu.

"Alright... I'll let you stay." said Naofumi.

"Thank you, father-in-law. Ugly Bastard, pack up! This is no longer your home!"

"But Marius stays. He's been here way longer than you, and he's very important."

"Well, if it's father-in-law's wishes then I will comply."

"Good."

Marius felt Filo leaned against him. He looked and saw Filo grabbing her aching abdomen. Marius lifted Filo off her feet then he took his spear off the ground.

"Ugly Bastard! Where are you taking my Filo-chan!" said Motoyasu.

"Give her a break, she just gave birth." said Naofumi.

"She... Gave birth... She gave birth to my child! Filo-chan! Let's take care of our-" a lighting struck Motoyasu from the sky and he fell on his face.

Naofumi turned and saw Marius with his arms on fire and the spear covered in lighting, still with his back turned as he carried Filo back to her room.

* * *

Marius was overseeing his legion when Naofumi came to see him.

"Marius." said Naofumi.

"Naofumi." said Marius.

"Are still mad?"

"Not anymore, as long as I don't see his face."

"That's not gonna be easy."

"I know. What brings you here?"

"I was gonna tell you about this once I arrived. The queen told me about a rebellion that's happening in this country."

"So you want more patrol around the village?"

"Yes, and the around the town too. You got enough men?"

"Should be enough."

"Good... Mind telling me what's a filolial doing in here?" said Naofumi while a male filolial peaked on his head.

"I don't want Motoyasu to influenced Aquila, so I let him stay with the legionnaires."

"Why?"

"He's very special to me and Filo."

"And you named him Aquila?"

"Yes. Sounds rather fitting."

"So he's now, what? The official Shield Legion mascot?"

"I don't know what you means, but yes."

"Alright. Just remember to arrange the patrol."

"Of course."

Naofumi left to attend to other business. Aquilla rubbed his head on Marius's face, wanting to be pet.

* * *

A messenger arrived at Rock Valley. After getting out of his mount he ran to the manor hoping to find anyone.

"Why do they want me for?" said Marius.

"It's his request. He only wants you to go to Zeltbur's Coliseum." said the messenger.

"Why"

"You see, they've been organizing a fight between The Great Commodus and Perfect Hidden Justice."

"And?"

"Well, they've been trying to find Perfect Hidden Justice everywhere but they couldn't find him. They even sent people to different countries but it was no use."

"Why not just replace him with someone else?"

"They can't. You see, The Great Commodus was too strong. He could defeat anyone easily and it won't be exciting for the crowd. They think if we can get you instead, they could make the fight more tremendous and draw more people in."

"So they're just using me to get more money?"

"They promised a great reward if you participate. Even if you lose they will still pay you."

"So you're going or what?" said Naofumi.

"... What happened if I don't go?" said Marius.

"If you don't, then everyone would get impatient. And then there will a riot." said the messenger.

"People get that bad if they don't get the fight they want?" said Naofumi.

"Fine. I'll participate in your games." said Marius

"Oh, thank you mighty Masked Hero. The people of Zeltbur will never forget your sacrifice." said the messenger.

"So how are you gonna go there?" said Naofumi.

"I can't bring Filo. She's still recovering and she has to stay with our child. Maybe I should ride Aquila."

"Are you sure? He's not as fast as Filo."

"How long before the fight start?"

"They'll only start the game once you get there.." said the messenger.

"Of course." said Marius.

And with that, Marius packed up his stuff, said goodbye to Filo then went off to Zeltbur with Aquila as his mount.

* * *

After arriving at Zeltbur, Marius headed straight to the coliseum. There, he was immediately greeted by the same nobleman from that day.

"Masked Hero! I knew you would come!" said the nobleman, "Now we can announce the fight!"

The nobleman stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Great people of Zeltbur! I have an announcement! There will be a special fight tomorrow in the Coliseum! The fight between The Great Commodus! And The Mighty Masked Hero!"

The nobleman presented the crowd to Marius and they all cheered.

"Malaka." Marius muttered. He left the scene to look for the inn.

* * *

Marius tied Aquila to a hitching post with a metal chain.

"Stay here. If someone tries to steal you, you them." said Marius.

Aquila made his noise in respond and Marius patted his head. He then entered the inn and as he walked past the patrons, he could hear the patrons talking about him. Marius paid no mind and took his helmet off then sat at the bar.

"Wine." Marius requested.

Then, Commodus entered the inn with two sexy women on his side. He looked around and saw Marius sitting on the bar.

"Ah... If it isn't the Masked Hero." Commodus walked towards Marius. He leaned his hands at the bar table, "Heard I will be fighting you tomorrow."

"Commodus." said Marius, then he took a sip of his wine.

"Give me ale. For everyone! It's all on me!"

Everyone in the inn cheered and praised Commodus, including the bartender.

"You're generous."

"The people loves me, Masked Hero. For I am their champion."

"Careful with that pride of yours, for it may be your own downfall."

"Fancy yourself a philosopher, eh?"

"I'm telling you by experience."

"Well, I hope you fight well as much as you speak." Commodus grabbed his ale then turned around to join his fans.

Marius took out some coins then placed it at the table, "Give me a room."

* * *

The sound of the crowd can be heard even from beneath the Coliseum. Marius put on his helmet then took out his spear. The large door opens and Marius walked towards it. On the other side, Commodus came out enjoying the praised he got from the audience and blowing kisses. He has a buckler on his left hand and a trident on his right hand.

"Those who are about to die, we salute you!" Commodus crossed his arms, then turned to faced his opponent.

Both of the fighters went into combat stance and started closing in on each other. Commodus rushed towards Marius and thrusted his trident. Marius blocked the attack and thrusted his spear at Commodus's face. He dodged then deflected the spear away, before positioning his trident to his left side then stabbed Marius's arm, drawing first blood and the crowd grew wild.

Marius jumped back while his arm bled. Commodus twirled his trident to taunt Marius and to impressed the audience. Seeing an opportunity, Marius threw his spear at Commodus. Commodus saw the incoming spear and quickly dodged it. Marius charged at Commodus and with his shield he pushed Commodus away before stabbing Commodus's shield arm. Marius bashed Commodus's face then kicked him away.

"Just as we promised you all! This fight will be bloody!" said the announcer.

Commodus got up the charged at Marius. He continued to attack Marius who was blocking all of the attack. Commodus stepped back then pulled a bolas then threw it at Marius's feet. The bolas tangled Marius's feet and Commodus shoulder bashed Marius to the ground. As Marius tried to get up, Commodus stabbed Marius's left arm then removed his shield.

Commodus turned towards the crowd to received their praised while showing them Marius's shield to mock him. Marius quickly cut the bolas from his feet. He got back up on his feet, switch his gladius to his left arm then charged at the distracted gladiator and he punched Commodus's side. The sudden pain dropped Commodus to the side and he let go of Marius's shield and his trident. Marius then wrapped his arm around Commodus's neck and started choking him.

"Yield!" said Marius.

"Ne... Ver..." Commodus tried punching his opponent off with is left arm.

Marius stabbed Commodus's left arm to kept it from punching him, "Yield!"

Commodus struggled until he ran out of breath and his whole body went limp. 

Marius let go of his chokehold then pushed Commodus to the ground. The crowd cried Marius's hero name, filling the Coliseum with their cheer but Marius ignored all of it. He got up then sheathed his gladius. He picked up his shield then summoned his spear to his hand before he strapped them on his back. He walked towards the large door to end the fight.

* * *

Marius sat down while being healed by a mage healer.

"Sir Masked Hero." said the nobleman holding a big bag of gold coins, "That was an incredible fight."

"Does it filled your purse?" said Marius.

"Why yes. I also have a proposal for you. How would you like to be our new Zeltbur Champion?"

"Not interested."

"But the crowd loves you. They wanted to see more of your fight."

"Are they not entertained?" after Marius's wound completely healed, he got up then took the bag of gold coins from the nobleman's hand, "Find another champion."

* * *

Outside the Coliseum, Marius went to the hitching post to fetch Aquila.

"Masked Hero!" Commodus called out to Marius from behind.

Marius turned around and saw Commodus without his helmet.

"You humiliated me! I was the undefeated Zeltbur Champion!"

"And what did I tell you about your pride." Marius turned his back and ignored the gladiator.

Commodus approached Marius then pushed him away, "Then I'll take your mount to compensate for my lost!"

"You don't want to do that."

"And why is that, Masked Hero!"

Aquila kicked Commodus away, sending him flying towards a pile of horse dung.

"That's why." Marius walked towards Aquila. He turned his head to see Commodus laying on the dung pile.

Then, a burst of red light appeared beside Marius before it faded away. Marius turned his head and saw a larger, and more predatory looking filolial. Aquila's head now looked more like that of an eagle and his beak more sharper than regular filolial beak. He's now alot taller than a filolial queen, with a stronger legs and more intimidating talons.

"By the gods..."

* * *

Aquila ran on the road with Marius on his back. His new form made him alot faster than his original form. 

"Aquila, halt!" Marius gave his command and Aquila stopped.

Marius pointed the bird to a spot to spent the night. 

After making a campfire, Marius sat then leaned his back on Aquila who rested behind him. He took out Filo's feather from his satchel. Aquila rubbed his beak on the feather Marius was holding.

"Do you missed her?" said Marius.

Aquila responded with a grunt.

"We'll be home soon." Marius kissed the feather then he put it back in his satchel. "Good night, Aquila."

Aquila yawned then laid his head on ground. Marius relaxed himself then he fell asleep on Aquila.

* * *

Morning rises. Marius woke up and noticed he was laying on the ground. He got up to look around for Aquila. Then, a large slain monster was suddenly dropped infront of him.

"Centurion father, I have brought food." said a large naked hulking man with bloodied hands.

Marius quickly got up and gripped his gladius, "Who are you!"

"It is me, Aquila."

"Aquila?" Marius then noticed a pair of wings sticking out of the man's back.

Aquila grabbed hold of the monster's legs then ripped it out with his bare hands, "Let us eat."

Aquila began eating the raw meat while Marius watched in confusion.


	17. Aquila

"Naofumi." said Marius.

"Marius. So how it g-" Naofumi was surprised to see a large naked man, much taller and muscular than Marius, "W-Who is that?!"

"Aquila."

"What?!"

"Greetings, Shieldman!" said Aquila.

"How?" said Naofumi.

"I don't know how. It just happened." said Marius.

"It is good to be home, yes?" said Aquila.

"Did you fed him with something?" said Naofumi.

"No, I didn't fed him with anything." said Marius.

"Why is that man naked?!" said Melty. She covered her eyes to not look at Aquila.

"What are you doing here?" said Naofumi.

"I came here to bring gifts for Filo! Why is that man naked!"

"Should I bring him clothes?" said Marius.

"You probably should. We don't want a naked man walking around here." said Naofumi. "Go to the Magic Shop at the town for the magic thread, then go to the Tailor Shop to make special clothes for him."

"Then I'll do that. Aquila, come."

"Yes, centurion father." said Aquila.

"Centurion father?" said Naofumi.

"He calls me that, somehow." said Marius.

Aquila transformed to his filolial form, then let Marius ride him before they went off to the nearest town.

"Even his filolial form is different. Hey Melty, did you see that?" said Naofumi.

"Of course I saw it!" Melty still covered her eyes.

"I didn't mean by that."

"I saw it too." said Hanzo.

* * *

Inside the Magic Shop, Aquila was carefully making the magic thread with the gemstone. He was wearing a large piece of cloth to only cover his private part.

"I heard that the Shield Hero is planning a wedding for you and the little miss." said the witch. "Are you excited for your wedding, Masked Hero?" 

"Yes." said Marius.

"What kind of wedding do you prefer?"

"A small wedding would be nice."

"Such a modest man. So you'll be going to the Tailor Shop after this?"

"He does need clothes."

"Oh, you will love the surprise the owner have for you."

"A surprise?"

* * *

"The future groom is here!" said the tailor.

"Hueh?!" Marius blurted.

"You must be here for the surprise, right?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me!"

The tailor dragged Marius to the backroom and showed Marius a small unfinished wedding dress decorated with feathers and small blue ribbons being worked on by a little mole girl.

"How is it?" said the tailor.

Marius started imagining how beautiful Filo will be in that wedding dress, "It's..."

"Beautiful, right? I've spent sleepless nights designing and making the dress! So when's the wedding? I want to see her in that dress!"

"Hopefully soon."

"I can't wait! Oh, that reminds me. I have to take your measurement for your wedding suit."

"Thank you, but I have something else I wanted you to do." Marius presented the tailor with a basket of magic thread.

The tailor then saw Aquila grabbing one her ball of yarn before sniffing it, "That's... An odd fellow. Who is he?"

"Another filolial who turned into a human. Can you make clothes for him?"

The tailor saluted at Marius, "I'll do my best!"

* * *

"I couldn't find any filolial type that fit your description." said Rato.

"So what you're saying is, he's a new filolial type?" said Naofumi.

"Definitely. Now what I need to do now is to examined this new filolial. Will the Masked Hero be okay with it?"

"Why not you ask him? Speaking of which."

Naofumi and Rato saw Marius and Aquila returning from the town.

"Masked Hero, do I have permission to examined your filolial?" said Rato.

"You will only examined him, but you will not do anything else." Marius climbed down from Aquila.

Rato approached Aquila then placed her hand on his feathers, "Interesting. His feathers are hardened and more denser. Almost like armor."

"Armor?" Naofumi tried to pluck one of Aquila's feathers, "I can't even pluck them out."

"Nothing can get through my feathers." Aquila proclaimed.

"How fascinating. If you allowed, I would like to have him in my lab so I can study him more." said Rato.

"No experiments." said Marius, "I must go and see Filo."

"Queen mother? I would like to see her too." said Aquila.

"You can see her after you're finished."

"Yes, centurion father." Aquila bowed.

Marius turned around then headed towards the manor.

"You followed Marius's orders like a soldier. Was it because you spent alot of time in the barracks?" said Naofumi.

"Yes. I learnt how to be a soldier there." said Aquila, "Centurion father will be proud of me."

* * *

Marius walked towards Filo's room and saw Hanzo guarding the door.

"Marius." said Hanzo.

"Hanzo. Can I see Filo?" said Marius.

"Princess Melty said no visitors."

"I'm the father, now let me in."

Hanzo turned his head to the door then back to Marius, "I guess Princess Melty wouldn't mind."

Hanzo opened the door to let Marius in.

"I said no visitors!" said Melty.

"But he's the father." said Hanzo.

"It's okay. Welcome back, Marius." said Filo.

"Thank. How are you doing?" said Marius.

"I don't feel any pain now when I tried standing up."

"That's good." Marius went down to his knee than leaned in to kiss his fiance.

"But Spearguy keep trying to get in while you're gone."

"Did he?"

"That's why I have to be here just incase." said Melty. "So, have you though of a name yet?"

"A name?" said Marius.

"You're the father, you have think of a name for your child."

"I was too busy with my duties that I haven't thought about what name."

Then the door opened, and they saw Aquila with his hand around Hanzo's neck as he struggled to release himself.

"Aquila! Unhand him now!" said Marius.

"Yes, centurion father." Aquila let go of Hanzo's neck.

Hanzo backed away then unsheathed his katana.

"He's a friend!" said Marius.

"He attacked me!" said Hanzo.

"This strange man was in my way to meet queen mother." said Aquila.

"Just let him through." said Marius.

Hanzo glared at Aquila before sheathing his katana. Aquila lowered himself as he entered Filo's room. Hanzo slammed the door shut then he resumed his duty.

"Hello, queen mother." said Aquila.

"Aquila? Is that really you?" said Filo.

"Yes, it is I. I can transform, just like queen mother." Aquila put his fist to his left chest, "I will protect queen mother, and the little one."

"I smell a strange yet familiar scent." said Gaelion as he entered the room.

"How do you fight, Aquila?" said Marius.

"My hands are weapons, centurion father." 

"Then..." Marius turned his head towards Gaelion, "Let's see what you can do."

* * *

In the training ground, Gaelion in his larger form wrestled Aquila in his human form.

"You can do this, father!" Taniko cheered.

"Really, Masked Hero? Monster fight?" said Rato.

"I want to see what Aquila is capable of." said Marius.

"What you're doing here is wrong."

"So your experiments on monster has no wrongs?"

"Mine is of noble cause for the monster's sake."

"It better for the monsters to gain strength by their own without the need of modifications."

"Correct, but modifications shortened the long process."

"You lacked patients. Training, and only training alone, is the best way to produce combat ready monsters."

Aquila went ontop of Gaelion then tackled the dragon's neck. Then Gaelion twisted his whole body, tossing Aquila to the side. Gaelion opened his jaws to bite down on Aquila but got punched in the snout by Aquila. Aquila got up then grabbed Gaelion body before lifting the dragon up in the air.

"I am strong!" Aquila shouted.

Gaelion used his tail to tripped Aquila, dropping him to the ground hard. The dragon pounched on his downed opponent then the two started wrestling on the dirt.

"Hey, did the slaves returned yet?" said Naofumi, who arrived at the spot.

"No, why?" said Marius.

"They suppose to return today."

Then, a little mole-girl ran towards Naofumi.

"Master!" the mole-girl cried.

"What's the matter?" said Naofumi.

"My uncle! He's injured!"

"What?! How did it happened?"

"I don't know! He just came back to town with his injuries!"

"Dammit! I'm heading to the town immediately! Marius, get the legions in high alert!"

"It shall be done!' Marius walked towards the two wrestling monsters, "Aquila!"

Aquila threw Gaelion aside, "Yes, centurion father?"

"Follow me to the barracks." 

"Yes, centurion father."

* * *

With Marius's orders, the Shield Legion as set up a guard post on the road leading to the village. They were then joined by Naofumi, Eclair and Ren.

"Anything happened here?" said Naofumi.

"No, everything is quite." said Marius.

After waiting for a few minutes, one of the soldiers spotted something approaching them from the road. The legionnaires formed phalanx on the road and waited for an attack. But it was actually one of the village's caterpiland, who returned with severe wounds.

"Legionaries, stand down!" Marius commanded.

The legionnaires lowered their weapon and moved aside to let the caterpiland cross. The caterpiland quickly ran towards Naofumi after seeing him.

"This is just like what happened to Imiya's uncle. I'm bringing him back to the village." said Naofumi.

"The perpetrators shouldn't be far. I'll go look for them." Ren ran and tracked the caterpiland's footprints .

"Hey, wait! Don't leave me!" Eclair chased after him.

* * *

Another minute as passed, and one of the soldiers who were stationed at the town came running towards the guard post.

"Centurion!" the soldier cried out. He stopped right infront Marius, "There's an attack on the town and we don't have enough men!"

"Call the reserved!" said Marius to one of the praefectus.

"Yes, centurion!" the praefectus climbed on a horse then drove off to the barracks.

"Can you still fight?"

"Yes. Let me join the fight with my brothers." said the soldier.

"Good. The rest of you stay here and guard the road."

* * *

The Shield Legion held out against the rebel attack on Melty's estate and were joined by Eclair and Ren. The town residence took shelter inside the royal estate, with Melty and Hanzo. The Shield Legion formed a phalanx on the entrance, keeping the rebels out.

Then, Aquila charged in the middle of the rebel with his filolial form, trampling and throwing the rebels. The legionary reserved led by Marius charged into the gap made by Aquila, cutting the rebels off and trapping most of them. One side of the legions started attacking the trapped rebels while the others fended off against the rebels.

After killing off the trapped rebels, the legions joined the others.

"Legionaries! Forward!" Marius commanded, and the legions started pushing the rebels back.

Those that stayed and fight where skewered by the legion's wall of spears. Aquila transformed to his human form, picked up a sword and an axe then started cutting downed the rest of the rebels.

Inside the estate, Hanzo watches the legions turning the tide of battle. Unnoticed to him, one of the citizen taking refuge slowly approached Melty. He grabbed hold of the princess, cupping her mouth shut. Hanzo heard this and quickly drew his katana. More of the imposters emerged from the refugees with dagger in hand while the princess's kidnapper ran away to the upper floor.

The imposters charged at Hanzo but was immediately cut down by the Orochi. He quickly ran passed the dead imposters and go after the princess. Hanzo chased the kidnapper to the balcony and saw him about to jumped out. Hanzo threw a kunai at the kidnapper's hand, letting Princess Melty go. Freeing from her kidnapper's hands, Melty used her water magic at the kidnapper, throwing him off the balcony.

"You're okay?" said Hanzo.

Melty got up, "Yes... I'm fine..."

The two stared at each other for a few second, before they embraced each other. Melty pulled Hanzo's face cover down, then she kissed Hanzo's lips.

* * *

The rebels built up their defenses in the town's church, while the Shield Legions surrounded them. Naofumi and Rishia arrived at the scene while riding filolials.

"Marius, report." said Naofumi.

"Most of the attackers have routed but more are held up inside the church." said Marius.

"Centurion father. Let me destroy the barricade for the soldiers." said Aquila.

"Do it. Legionaries! We move with Aquila!"

The legionnaires gathered themselve behind the hulking man. Aquila destroyed the barricade with his barehands but he was pelted by arrows and the legions behind him immediately raised their shields. But the arrows did nothing to Aquila as he stomped his way to the archers. He grabbed two big pieces of the barricade then threw it at the archers, killing all of them.

"The way is cleared! Ad victoriam!" Aquila cried, then he and the legions stormed the church.

Aquila bashed the church door open with his shoulders and the legionaires, Naofumi, Ren, Rishia and Marius raided the church. The people inside that were destroying the shield symbol were startled.

"The Devil of The Shield!" said a woman.

"Wait, I know those people!" said Naofumi, "She's from the Three Heroes Church!"

"No matter what the queen says, the religion of Melromarc will always be the Three Heroes Church! We will follow the late pope's wishes, and govern the world as he dictated!"

A large magic circle appeared beneath their feets, and their bodies suddenly became heavier.

"To the Devil of The Shield and his accomplices! We will inflicted god's punishment upon you!"

"I..." Aquila resisted the magical restrained, "Am..." he slowly walked towards the Three Heroes Church remnants.

"Raise the output!" said the Sister.

"Aquila!" Aquila punched the Sister to the wall, killing her instantly. He grabbed one of the remnants then slammed them to the others.

The restrained was lifted and their bodies became light again. Several of the remnants ran to the backdoor and Ren got up then gave chase. The remnants manages to get on their horse and escaped.

"Dammit!" Ren blurted.

"Ren!" Naofumi got out from the backdoor.

"They can't be that far. We can still chase them."

"If we're lucky, they'll lead us to their base. Let's go."

Naofumi and Ren back inside to rejoin the others, oblivious of a figure watching them from afar.


	18. Water Warriors

They sneaked towards a hidden base of the rebellion and the remaining Three Heroes Church. There, they saw Mald yelling at the escaped remnants.

"Wait, isn't that one of Itsuki's comrade?" said Ren, pointing at an armored person.

"I remember that malaka." said Marius.

"Looks like he's behind all this as well." said Naofumi.

"D-Does that mean Itsuki's here too?" said Rishia.

"We're not sure about that. Anyone got a plan of attack?"

"Not alot of security. We could just go in and attack." said Marius.

"Are you sure?" said Naofumi.

"We could let Aquila deal with their guards."

Everyone looked at Aquila, who was looking at his buldging muscles. Naofumi looked at Mald again and noticed he was carrying the Spirit Turtle sword on his hand.

"A Spirit Turtle Sword? Where did he get that from?" said Naofumi.

Mald turned round and on his back was the Spirit Turtle Shield that was made for Naofumi.

"Wait, that shield's mine!" said Naofumi.

"Should we go with my plan?" said Marius.

"Do it! But that guy is mine!"

"Aquila."

Aquila turned his head towards Marius.

"Take out the guards."

"Yes, centurion father!" Aquila ran from their hiding spot, transformed into his filolial formed then started attacking the guards.

"Hey!" Naofumi called out to Mald, "That shield was suppose to be mine!"

"You're getting worked up over a shield?" said Ren.

"Shut up!"

"The Devil of the Shield!" Mald took out his shield.

"Give that shield back!" said Naofumi.

"Never! I've purified this wicked item so I can wield it!"

"Oh, that does it!" Naofumi charged at Mald.

"Then you will face your punishment by my hands, Devil!" Mald swung his sword with his full might.

Naofumi blocked the attack, and before Mald could pulled his weapon back Naofumi grabbed the blade with his barehands.

"What is this?! You stopped it unarmed!"

Naofumi pulled the sword away from Mald's hand. Before the system could reject it, he threw the sword towards Ren and the Sword Hero caught it by reflex. But due to Ren's curse, the sword suddenly developed rust.

"I was going to use that sword to good use!" said Naofumi.

"Um... Sorry." said Ren

"Nevermind, just don't touch the shield."

"The Holy Sword! You destoyed it!" Mald slowly stepped away from the heroes. 

He turned around and bumped into Aquila in his human form. Aquila grabbed Mald by the head and lifted him off the ground. He dropped the Spirit Turtle Shield and Naofumi retrieved it.

"That should teach you a lesson about stealing." said Naofumi.

"What do I do with this one?" said Aquila.

"Do what you want with him."

Aquila looked at Mald in confusion.

"Tie him up." Marius pulled a rope from his satchel then threw it at Aquila.

Aquila put Mald down on his chest and he started tying his hand. He then lifted Mald up before putting him on his feet.

"Masked Hero!" Mald snarled.

"Chaire." said Marius, before he covered Mald's mouth with a cloth.

Naofumi saw the Three Heroes Church remnants entered the base, "We got their base. Let's see what's inside and hopefully we can find the leader."

"Um... Naofumi." said Itsuki.

"This is about Itsuki again, isn't it?"

"Well, yes... If... If we found him... And if we have to fight him, could you leave him to me?"

"Do you plan on persuading him? I can't promise you dealing with him will be easy. If we do encounter him, I planned on detaining him."

"I know. I still want to try talking to him."

"You don't want him to end up like Spearman." said Marius.

"Marius's right. We don't know what kind of person he'll become if you try talking to him." said Naofumi.

"Then allow me to participate as well." said Ren, "I was offered a second chance, and I want to do the samething to Itsuki."

"Okay, I let you two do that. But if you two failed in doing so, then abandon that idea." said Naofumi.

Rishia and Ren agreed, and all of them entered the base with Mald in Aquila's hand.

* * *

After venturing deeper into the rebel's base, they a reached research lab with documents scattered around. 

Naofumi picked up a document that catches his eyes, "They have a full document about my village." Naofumi began flipping through the pages, "They've been planning to sabotage my territory for a long time."

"There's a document about me here too." said Ren.

Looking around, Marius spotted a document with the Balck Prior symbol on it. He picked it up then started reading it.

_"A group originated from another world where the Water Warriors reside. They were lead by a Water Warrior named Vortiger. He claimed to be under a legion called the Blackstone Legion, under the leadership of a female warlord called Apollyon. "_

_T_ _heir main forces consisted of mercenaries of human and demi-human race, but a larger forces of Water Warriors were at their disposal. They waited for the execution of the Masked Hero before they were deployed to take down the current government. Hopefully if they launched their mass assault, we could have a huge advantage when we launched our own plan."_

Marius turned to the next page...

_"The Black Prior's plan was a failure before they could initiate it. According to the reports, a large number of their forces were annihilated by a sudden filolial stampede. Vortiger was killed during the attack. We also lost contact with our agent, who was suppose to lure the Masked Hero to a trap. She was last seen giving the reports to the queen and The Order, before disappearing entirely. We've sent agent all around Melromarc to hunt her down. Due to this unforeseen events, we will proceed with another plan."_

Marius closed the document and saw another document with the label 'Water Warriors'. He picked it up then started reading it.

_"Water Warriors._

_These are warriors that emerged from any body of water from all across the world. They all originated from the same world, which they described to be in constant war. According to them, the war they fought lasted for thousands of years._

_There are four known nations of the Water Warriors, each with their own smaller factions that also were at war with each other._

_The know nations are:_

_I. Knights._

_II. Vikings._

_III. Samurai._

_IV. Wu Lin._

_Due to their resemblance to the humans of our world, they could blend in perfectly in this world. Some of their culture are almost similar to different cultures in this world as well. New Water Warriors will always emerged in different parts of the world. It is usually the duty of The Order to search for this lost warriors before they could cause damage due to culture shock._

_There are plans to bring in these warriors to our cause, and we have took an interest to the Black Prior that have been operating secretly in the shadows."_

Looking around again, Marius found another document, this time it's about him.

_"Estimated Level : Unknown._

_Danger Level : Unknown [Some reported that it's similar to the Shield Hero]._

_Water Warrior Class_

_We were adviced to be cautious when dealing with the Masked Hero. His attack and defenses are both high, making straight forward attacks suicidal._

_Report indicated that he has acquired a powerful artifact that was last seen during the time of the previous Four Legendary Heroes._

_Countermeasures against the Masked Hero are required."_

"You!" Marius approached Mald with the document in his hand. He forcefully removed the cloth from Mald's mouth, "Explain this!"

"We've been secretly documenting all of you this whole time." said Mald, "Looking for any weakness that we could use against you... And I know yours, Masked Hero. They said that you are going to be a father soon... There have been talks about using that against you-"

Marius backhanded Mald's face, "I will kill all of you if you do!". Marius drew his gladius to Mald's neck.

"While you were busy fighting, we sent an agent after your bird and your child... By now, they might be in our hands-" Mald's throat was cut open by Marius. He fell to side as blood flowed from his sliced neck.

"I must get to Filo! Aquila!"

"Yes, centurion father!"

Marius and Aquila quickly ran towards the exit. 

* * *

Marius arrived at the village and were guarded heavily by the legions. He got off from Aquila and he ran towards the manor. Inside, there were slaves tended by Sadina that were recovering from the brainwashed inflicted by the rebels.

"Where's Filo!" said Marius.

"She's still in her room. Why?" said Sadina.

Marius hastened his pace towards Filo's room as his heart races from anxiety. He forced the door open and saw Filo still in her nest with the egg. And from other side of the room was Mercy leaning against the wall and Marius drew his gladius at her.

"Relax, I mean no harm." Mercy showed the dead agent on the floor with multiple stab wounds.

Sadina entered the room with her harpoon ready to attack Mercy but Marius stopped her.

"Why are you here?" said Marius.

"To help. I know about their plans. They were going to assassinate your fiance and took your child hostage, but I took care of it."

"But why?"

"Think of it as an apology for what I did to you last time."

"Right... Thank you."

"Is queen mother safe!" said Aquila.

"I'm safe, Aquila." said Filo.

"Aquila, joined the legions in their patrols." said Marius.

"Yes, centurion father." Aquila bumped his fist on his chest before leaving.

"Marius, don't tell him to go off like that." said Filo.

"Oh, Filo." Marius walked towards Filo then embraced her.

Mercy picked up the dead agent then walked to the door, "Know somewhere I can dispose of this?"

"Well... The shark do need to eat sometimes." said Sadina.

"Thank you." Mercy turned to look at Marius, "Hard to imagine the centurion acting like that."

"Oh? What's he really like?"

"Let see... Arrogant, cruel, power-hungry, will have you executed if you look at him funny."

"I heard that." said Marius.

"Good." Mercy left to dispose of the corpse.

* * *

Marius woke up in the morning. He had been sleeping with Filo in her nest last night. Marius kissed Filo's forehead before getting up then exited her room.

"Hey!" Naofumi called. "You left us all of the sudden last night!"

"You know why I left." said Marius.

"Yeah yeah, I know. By the looks of it, nothing bad happened."

"No."

"Those bastards will do anything to take us down."

"Did you get the Bowman?"

"He's in house arrest right now. A friend of yours asked me if she can stay here for awhile."

"Mercy?"

"So that's her name. Someone you knew?"

"Yes."

"Slept well last night?" said Mercy, who came out of nowhere.

"How did you?"

"Just a little trick I learnt from the Shadows."

"Listen, if you wanna stay here, atleast pay some rent money. I'm not running a shelter here." said Naofumi.

"I won't be staying here forever." Mercy toss a gold coin at Naofumi. "I'll leave when none of them are searching for me."

"Raphtalia already caught the Bitch. So I think you're safe to go."

"But can I still stay? Me and Marius have alot of catching up to do."

"Fine. Just don't Filo catch you with Marius the whole day. She gets jealous easily." Naofumi turned and left, leaving Marius and Mercy.

"So, what's been going on with your life?" said Mercy to Marius.

* * *

"So you joined the Shield Hero's party to pay his debt?" said Mercy.

"Correct."

"And in the process, you became his slave?"

"Yes."

"Sounds humiliating."

"It was, but not anymore. Now I have a family and a home to live with."

"And what happened to building an empire?"

"I no longer have such desire."

They looked around the village and saw the villagers working, demi-human children playing around, the slaves training on the training ground with Eclair and Ren, and the legions patrolling the region with Aquila.

"I can see why. So much different than back home."

"Indeed. Atleast here we have a moment of peace."

"Peace... Have you wonder if our old world ever achieved peace?"

"I highly doubt it."

* * *

Bitch struggled to get out of her bondage. She fears the horrible fate she'll endures when she reached the hands of the King of Faubley. Then, the carriage she was on suddenly stopped as Motoyasu and his filolials were under a sleeping spell.

The carriage was opened and a hand pulled her out to the ground. She looked up and saw Apollyon towering over her, and she cut Bitch's bondage.

"Thank you!" Bitch got up then hugged Apollyon's legs.

Apollyon kicked the princess away, "Brainwashing? Really?"

"How else should I do it? We don't have enough forces after Vortiger and his armies were killd by birds!"

"Maybe I should throw you back in and let the king treat you like a toy."

"Wait, no! Please, I'm sorry!"

"Then tell me why you failed?"

"I-It's that disgusting slave of Naofumi! She humiliated me!"

"She bested you in combat. Then your brainwashed army turned against you." Apollyon raised her hand, and two men came in with a woman in bondage who looked just like Bitch.

"I-Is that-"

"Face Transfomation magic worked wonders. Shame I have to kill the last of the practitioners."

The men carried the bondaged woman as she begged for her life and she was put inside the carriage.

"For now, we stay quite." Apollyon and her men left, with Bitch following them.


	19. Memoir

"How do you feel, Itsuki?" said Naofumi.

Itsuki looked at Naofumi but remained silent.

"Come on, say something."

"Something."

Naofumi was slightly offended, "I'm sorry Rishia, but it looks like I'll be breaking my promise to you."

"Wait a second." said Rishia, "Itsuki, please apologize."

"I'm sorry." said Itsuki.

"What happened to you?" said Naofumi.

"I don't know." said Itsuki.

"Are you hiding something again?"

"Am I hiding something?"

"Have you forgotten who you are?"

"No. My name is Kawasumi Itsuki, the Hero of the Bow. I was fighting for justice but I lost."

"So it's not amnesia, unless... Are you planning something?"

"What am I planning?"

"I think the Bowman is broken." said Marius.

"Broken, uh?" said Naofumi, "Itsuki, do a handstand while taking off your clothes."

"Yes." Itsuki stood on one hand while he used the other to unbutton his clothes.

"Itsuki, stop!" said Rishia.

"Yes." Itsuki went back on his feet and stood upright.

"Incredible... Bowman, fall on your face." said Marius.

"Yes." Itsuki fell flat to the floor face first.

Marius started laughing his heart out. 

"Marius, stop it!" said Rishia.

"Yeah, that's abit too much Marius." said Naofumi, "Itsuki, kill yourself."

"Yes." Itsuki got from the floor then started pulling the rope from his bow before looking for a place to hang it.

"Itsuki, stop! Please!" said Rishia.

"Told you he's broken." said Marius.

"No he's not! I can still fix him!"

"Bowman! Fight me!" said Aquila.

"Yes." Itsuki approached Aquila and went into combat stance.

"No! Not you too! Itsuki, stop!" said Rishia.

"Alright, fun's over." said Naofumi, "Don't you have something to do today?"

"That reminds me. Aquila, let's go pick up your clothes." said Marius.

"What use am I for clothes?" said Aquila.

"You don't wear clothes here, then I'll kick you out, and you won't see yout queen mother."

"Fine." Aquila exited the Camping Plant.

"I must take my leave." Marius exited, but he stopped and turned his head, "Bowman, spin around until you are dizzy."

"Yes." Itsuki started spinning.

"Stop!" Rishia exclaimed.

"Alright, that's enough." said Naofumi.

Marius laughed as he leaves them.

* * *

Marius and Aquila entered the damaged Tailor Shop but saw no sign of the tailor lady.

"Hello?" said Marius.

Suddenly, the tailor got out of the backroom but she tripped. The tailor quickly got up and greeted them, "Masked Hero. Welcome back."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, don't worry about it." she rubbed the back fo her head.

"I could come back later."

"No no no, it's fine. You're here for Aquila's clothes, right?"

"Yes."

The tailor dived behind the counter, before emerging with a large light yellow sleeveless shirt and dark red pair of shorts, "Tadaa!"

"Aquila."

Aquila walked towards the counter than grabbed his new clothes. He took off his loincloth and the tailor quickly turned around. Despite slight difficulty, Aquila manages to put on his clothes.

"You can look now." said Marius.

The tailor turned around and her eyes sparkled, "Look how handsome he is!"

"I am... Handsome!" said Aquila.

"I made it sleeveless so people can see his strong arms, and I choosed light yellow to show more definition on his muscles, and I included those collar to add character."

"Right." Marius gave the tailor some silver and gold coins.

"T-This is too much."

"Take it as gift. You do need to-"

The shop sign fell to the ground and they all heard it.

"Well, you know what I mean."

"T-Thank you... You're so generous..." the tailor's face started blushing.

"... We'll take our leave. Aquila, come."

"Yes, centurion father." 

Aquila followed Marius outside while he adjusted himself with to his clothes.

"I envied Filo so much. To have someone as handsome as the Masked Hero as future husband." said the tailor.

"Did you say something, boss?" said Imiya, peaking out of the backroom.

"N-Nothing! Oh no, I forgot to take his measurement!" 

* * *

Walking around, the town resident resumed with their lives despite the reconstruction going on. Filolials from Naofumi's village trot around carrying building materials, and legionnaires stationed there saluted Marius whenever he passed them. Making their way to the royal estate, they saw Melty talking to the residents. 

After she finished talking to the residents, she was approached by Marius.

"Is everything going well here?" said Marius.

"Sir Marius. Yes, things are going well here. Thanks to your legion no innocent lives were lost."

"Have my legions been helpful?"

"They've been really helpful in maintaining the peace here, thanks to you. So how's Filo?"

"She's doing great. She no longer has difficulty walking around now."

"That's good to hear."

"It is. Where's Hanzo?"

"Oh, uh..." Melty's face suddenly blushed, "Well, he's training right now."

"Did something happen?"

"Oh, n-nothing happened."

"Very well. We'll be returning to the barracks. Take care, princess." 

"You too." 

Marius put his fist on his left chest, bowed slightly and leaves. 

Melty turned around, patting her face to suppress her blushing.

* * *

**_Few days later..._ **

Things have settled in Rock Valley since the attack. Filo helped guiding the filolials and even Motoyasu's filolial queens, while carrying her unhatched child around. Aquila dillgently patrolled the village with the legions. 

In the training ground, Ren and the slaves trained with Eclair, and they received additional training from Mercy, who just did it out of boredom. Raphtalia, Fohl and the other slaves have sinced returned from their training with Granny.

Meanwhile, Marius and most of his legions have gone to their marching drills outside of the region.

"Alright, next is Marius's room." said Naofumi, who's doing a surprise inspection on everyone's room. 

He tried to grabbed the door knob but realized it still broken. As he opened the door halfway to Marius's room, something heavy blocked it. Naofumi peeked behind the door and saw a small crate stopping the door. Naofumi pushed the door wider and he entered the door with Raphtalia.

"Everything's more organized here." said Naofumi.

"He doesn't have alot of stuff." said Raphtalia as she scannned across the room. 

Naofumi spotted a paper, a quill pen and an ink bottle on top of a desk. He picked it up and saw a list various names, all in greek.

"What language is that?"

"It's greek. It's a language that also existed in my world." Naofumi's system translated the words, "Looks like a list of name. All are boy's names though."

"It is for their child?"

"Yeah, seems like it. And he still hasn't figured out which one to pick." Naofumi put the paper back then opened the desk drawer to find more written papers. "Jackpot. Now let's see what we have here."

Raphtalia stood closer to Naofumi, "What does it say?"

"Looks like a poem about war, and so is this one... Either I'm not much of a poet, or Marius's poetry skills are really bad."

"Can you read one?"

"Let's see here... Let Helios rise his sun and shine on our battlefield. Let us drew our swords and march our feet. Let us slay our enemies and achieved glorious victory... What do you think?"

"I'm not sure."

"Yeah, me neither. But atleast it's not as bad as finding Motoyasu's dirty artwork... Hold on." Naofumi saw something interesting, "Here's one about Filo."

"What does it say?"

"Oh, Filo. My sweet little nymph. Aphrodite blessed you with her gift of beauty. Your feathers are as graceful as the feathers of Glaukopis. You fight with the strength of a thousand armies. And your young, lustful, little body-Okay, I'm not reading that part." Naofumi put the paper back, then saw a some papers were stacked and tied together. Naofumi picked it up then began reading.

"What about that one?"

"Looks like Marius has written something about himself. Looks like a memoir. Want to learn more about him?"

"I don't think we should."

"Come one, this will be fun." Naofumi closed the drawer while Marius's memoir is still on his hand.

"What if he finds out it's missing?"

"Marius's not gonna be here for awhile. If we can finished it tonight, we'll put it back and he won't even noticed it's gone."

"Alright, Master Naofumi."

"Okay, next is Filo's room."

* * *

After dinner, and after informing everyone about the surprise inspection, Naofumi and Raphtalia retrieved to their rooms. Then Sadina and Atla entered the room, followed by Keel.

"A little reading time?" said Sadina.

"It's Marius's memoir, so it's gonna be interesting." said Naofumi.

Atla climbed on Naofumi's bed then sat next to him.

"Can you even read it?" said Naofumi.

"I can always hear your voice." said Atla.

"Did someone said Marius's memoir?" said Mercy, standing near the door.

"Why are you still here?" said Naofumi.

"I pay rent, didn't I?"

"Who is she?" Raphtalia whispered.

"Just someone Marius knew. So all of you want to hear his story?" said Naofumi.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, just don't tell Marius about this, and this should only be between all of us."

Mercy closed the door then locked it, "I'm all ears."

Naofumi cleared his throat as everyone sat down.

"My journey as been nothing but war and bloodshed. My body as grown too accustomed to wearing armor that I even wear it on my sleep, and the sword of which I slay my enemies became my trusted friend."

But every man starts somewhere. Mine started when I was a little boy in a greek village in the outskirts of The Great Empire. Back when my name was still Alexios."

"Alexios?" said Raphtalia.

"So that's your real name." Naofumi continued reading...

* * *

A young boy name Alexios ran on the wheatfields after seeing a sight he never saw before. The curious boy peeked throught the wheat and the soldiers that he never saw before, different from the hoplite guards he used to see, marching towards his home.

Leading the soldiers was a man with a steel mask ontop of a horse, and the soldiers followed his every command. Alexios quickly ran towards his house.

"Alexios." said a pregnant woman.

"Mater, why are those strange soldier coming here?" said Alexios.

"Soldiers?" the woman looked up and she saw the soldiers approaching their home, "Get inside, quickly!"

"But mater."

The woman pulled Alexios inside before handing him to another boy, who was older than Alexios.

"Sophokles, get you and your brother in your room. Now!"

Sophokles dragged Alexios inside their room then he shut the door.

"Are the boys inside?" said a man who entered the villa.

"Yes." said the woman. "Aegeus, what are the legions doing here?"

"I don't know. Stay inside, I'll talk to them."

Sophokles look through the keyhole of their door. Then he heard Alexios climbing on the window.

"Alexios, what are you doing?!" said Sophokles.

"I want to see the soldiers." said Alexios.

"You're gonna get us in trouble! Alexios!"

Alexios jumped off the window and landed on the ground. He then went and hid amongs the crops. He could see the masked soldier walking towards his father as he sneaked further away. 

One of the soldiers laid his equipment down before relaxing. Then, he heard rustling behind him. He turned around and saw Alexios hiding behind the wheat.

"I can see you, you know?" said the soldier.

Alexios stepped out of his hiding spot and started observing the soldiers's shield.

"Like it? It's a scutum."

"Scutum?"

"Yes. It's like the hoplon, but better."

"Are you hoplites?"

"No, child. I'm a legionnaire. We are the legions."

"Legions?"

"You don't go out from your village much, do you?"

"No. Pater only brought me to the market, but never to the city."

Then, they heard the sound of horns, and the soldier picked up his equipment.

"Good talking with you, boy." said the soldier before he joined his comrades.

Alexios watched the legions marched and he waved at them.

"Alexios!" Aegeus called out.

Alexios turned and ran towards his father, "Pater pater! Did you see the soldier!"

"What are you doing!"

"But the sol-"

"You will not talk to them! You hear me!"

"Y-Yes, pater."

Aegeus calmed down, "Get back inside."

The shaken boy quickly ran back to his room. The pregnant woman went to her husband and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"This food... This food was all meant for our people. Is it not enough for the romans? What should we do, Rhea?" said Aegeus.

"We'll find a way like we always do, my love." said Rhea. "Atleast we still have enough for our family."

Aegeus put his hand on Rhea's pregnant belly.

_"Back then, I never knew my father was force by the centurion to give up almost all of our crops to the romans. After all, I was just a child. The only thing I remembered that day was how much I wanted to join the legions. But whenever I spoke about my ambitions, my father would scold me, telling me to let go of such idea._ _But I never did heed my father"_

_I kept my ambition for ten years. When I reached the mature age, I was told that I must learn of my responsibilities that will be waiting for me in my adulthood. As a young teenager, I would rather have some fun..."_

The tutor fell asleep on her chair while still facing the two boys she was teaching. While Sophokles was diligently writing the things he learnt, Alexios slowly got up then sneaked towards the door.

"Alexios!" Sophokles whispered, "Alexios! Where are you going!"

"Sorry, brother. But I got something to do at the market." Alexios whispered.

"Alexios!"

Alexios quitely exited the room. He climbed up the window so his father won't see him going out throught the main door of their villa. He sneaked passed his father and the workers who were tending the farm but was stopped by his little sister.

"Where are you going, big brother?" said Callidora.

"I'm just going to the market." said Alexios.

"But aren't you and Sophokles suppose to be studying today?"

"Well, I... Please don't tell pater and mater about this."

"Only if you promise to buy me some sweets."

"Very well. Now go play somewhere else." Alexios patted Callidora's head before running off.

Walking through the market to waste his time, Alexios heard his friend calling for him.

"Alexios!" another young teenage boy came running towards Alexios.

"Ephialtes, what did you do this time?" said Alexios.

"You must help me, my friend!"

"Stop him!" said the hoplite guards who were chasing Ephialtes.

Alexios looked around and saw stacks of crates on a cart. Alexios quickly climbed on the cart before pushing all the crates to block the hoplite guards.

He and his friend quickly ran away, leaving behind the commotion he left behind. After hiding at the backalley, Alexios peeked outside and saw that they were no longer being chased.

"Oh, thank you. I'll be at the stake if it weren't for you." said Ephialtes.

"What did you do?" said Alexios.

"Do you know that beautiful girl name Helen?"

"The noble's daughter? By the gods, don't tell me you were about to go with her."

"Well, almost. He father finds out, he called the hoplite guards and that's how we got here."

"And what happened to the merchant's daughter?"

"Phoibe? Well, she's went out with her family on a trade deal, so I help myself with another one."

"That's the girl from the other village. I'm talking about Zoe."

"Wait, that's her name?"

"For someone who loves to chase girls around, you seem to have trouble remembering their names."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Since you've made your mark here, we'll just have to go somewhere else."

"Then let's go to the very center of town. I heard a band of celtic girls came to visit there, and I know how much you love celtic girls."

Alexios crossed his arms, "Are they cute?"

"Oh, I bet they are."

"And are they blonde?"

"You'll see."

Alexios let out a big smile, "Then let's go!"

* * *

Naofumi's raised his eyebrows, and everyone couldn't not believed what they heard.

"Marius was a skirt chaser?" said Raphtalia.

"And his preference matches Filo." said Naofumi.

Sadina giggled, "And here I thought he's always a serious person."

"Please, do go on." said Mercy.

* * *

In a Shield Legion where they spent the night, Marius sneezed again and again.

"Malaka!" Marius exclaimed.


	20. The Slave Boy

Alexios sneaked passed the workers by hiding in the wheatfields. There he saw his father standing on the porch with his arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Pater, I was just taking a little walk."

"Don't lie to me, boy. The lokhagos told me everything. Inside. Now."

Aegeus entered the villa, followed by Alexios.

* * *

"Do you have any good reason for what you did at the market?" said Aegeus.

"I was saving a friend." said Alexios.

"That scoundrel you call friend have caused nothing but trouble! And look what he brought you to! Abandoning your lectures! Skipping work! Instead, you rather go chased girls in the market town!"

Alexios lowered his head.

"... Tomorrow, you are going to the agoge."

"What?!"

"You wanted to be a soldier, yes? Then maybe the agoge will shape you into a man."

"Pater, please-"

"I don't want to hear your complains, boy! You will enter the agoge whether you like it or not!"

"No!" Callidora ran towards Alexios and she wrapped her arms around his leg, "I don't want big brother to go!"

"Callidora!" Rhea went and pulled the little girl away.

"You left me with no choice..." Aegeus exited the villa and went back to the farm.

Alexios sighed, before he walked to his room.

"He did it for your own good, Alexios." said Rhea.

"He's hates me." said Alexios.

"Your pater and I are worried of what you will become... You're no longer a child, Alexios. Remember that."

Alexios walked towards his room then he slammed the door shut.

"Mater..." said Callidora, "Are they going to take big brother away?"

Rhea crouched down "Yes, my dear." 

"But why? Big brother didn't do anything bad."

"He will not go away forever, little one."

* * *

The very next morning, Alexios sat at the porch while his father stood and watched him. Then, two hoplites arrived on foot.

"You and your friend caused quite a trouble, boy." said one of the hoplites.

Alexios glared back at the hoplite.

"Will the agoge turned him into a man?" said Aegeus.

"Many boys become strong and honorable men after their training years end. I assure you, your son will bring honor to your family after the agoge."

"Good... Alexios, go with them."

Alexios got up then walked towards the hoplites.

"Alexios."

Alexios stopped then turned his head.

"I... Earn your shield, boy..."

Alexios only turned his head as he walked away with the two hoplites.

 _"And thus began my time in the agoge with the rest of the boys in my village. We were trained how to raise our shield high, how to thrust our spears and how to fight with our swords. They taught us how to formed a phalanx, a formation that turned men into impenetrable wall._ _The elders would tell us stories of great greek heroes during the time of our ancestors before the Romans, and before The_ _Cataclysm_ _."_

_After four years, I have became stronger than before. Me and the rest of the boys have become men. So our training as ended, and we all returned to our homes."_

Callidora was tending the farm with her parents when she spotted someone in a short red tunic walking towards them. After the person was close enough, Callidora finally recognized who it was.

"Alexios!" Callidora gently placed the basket full of vegetables to the ground before she ran towards her big brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"Callidora! You've gotten bigger!" said Alexios.

"Of course I did. You've been gone for four years, did you not?"

"Alexios!" Rhea ran to her son and embraced him, "Look at you! I almost could not recognized you, my son!"

"Alexios." said Aegeus as he walked slowly towards Alexios.

Alexios pulled out a large round object wrapped in fabric behind his back. He unwrapped it to reveal a bronze shield to his father, "I've earned my shield, father."

"Yes, you have." Aegeus put his hand on Alexios's shoulder, "Welcome home, my son." a smile carved on the old man's face.

* * *

**_Three weeks later..._ **

Alexios was busy helping with the crops with his father and the workers. After a whole day of work, both father and son rested inside the villa.

"Are you tired?" said Aegeus.

"I should be the one to ask you. You are old." said Alexios.

"I am not that old, boy."

The two stopped to looked at the shield Alexios brought home.

"Pater, were you proud of me when I brought home that shield?"

"Yes, my son. So you should be proud of your shield that you brought as well, instead of just hanging it on the wall."

"Pater... I am a man now, yes?"

"I don't see you tried to run to the market to chase celtic girls anymore."

"Then do I have permission to decide my own path?"

"I let your brother be a scholar."

Alexios was hesitated before he speaks, "Tomorrow, I want to go to the city."

"Why?"

"... I want to join the legions." Alexios noticed his father became upset, "Pater?"

"Alexios... Is this not enough for you?"

"Pater, I didn't meant I am ungrateful-"

"Then what more do you want?"

"I just want to make my own path."

"You will stay in this village and you will never go with the romans! I forbid you!"

"Then what purpose of me going to the agoge and if you can't even let me decide for myself, and instead want me to stay here forever!"

"Enough! I will not hear anymore of this nonsense!" Aegeus stormed out of the villa.

Furious, Alexios took the shield off the wall then threw it across the room. 

* * *

"Alexios! Where are you going!" Aegeus called out for his son, who was walking away from the villa.

Alexios ignored him as he walked away faster.

"Alexios!" Aegeus dropped his farming tool then ran towards Alexios and grabbed his shoulder.

"Let me go, old man! I will not stay in this farm for the rest of my life!" Alexios pulled himself away from his father.

"Don't do this to your family, Alexios! This is your home!"

"What purpose am I bringing the shield and honor to this home when you can't even let me decide! Just let me go!"

"Fine... Then go and chase that dream of yours... But never ever come back." 

Alexios turned around and continued walking away.

"Don't go!" Callidora ran towards Alexios. She grabbed his hand and she tried to pull him back.

"Let him go, Callidora! He made his decision!" said Aegeus.

"You have to let me go, Callidora. I can't stay here anymore." said Alexios.

"Why do you have to go now, brother? Why?" said Callidora as she struggled to held back her tears.

Alexios sighed. He gently released Callidora's hand, "Please, take care of pater and mater for me." Alexios continued walking away, leaving his sister behind.

Callidora's tears flow on her cheeks and her father came to her to comfort her. Aegeus watched on as his son walked away from their lives.

* * *

It is the dead of the night, and Alexios continued on walking on the side of the road as he looked for a place to sleep on. Then, he heard rustling coming from the bushes. Before he could react, someone threw a net on Alexios.

"Get him!" said a male voice coming from the dark.

Alexios was being pulled down on the ground. One of them drew a sword on Alexios's neck.

"This looks like a strong one, and young too. He'll fetch a high price." said the slaver.

"Let go of me or I'll kill you!" said Alexios

"A fighter, eh?" said the slaver.

With a quick move, Alexios lunges at the slaver. With his hand on the slaver's throat, the young man pinned the slaver down on the ground before he was hit in the head and was knock unconscious.

* * *

The sun shined on Alexios's face and he opened his eyes to see the sky moving ontop of him.

"Hey, you." said an old voice.

Alexios got up and found himself in a metal cage in a moving cart without any clothing, and his hands tied by a rope.

"You're finally awake." 

Alexios turned his head and saw an old celtic man, also naked and with his hands tied, "W-Who are you? Where am I?!"

"What do you think, lad? We're slaves to the romans."

"Slaves?!" Alexios got up then shook the metal bars, "Let me out! I don't want to be a slave!"

"It's no use. Might as well accept it."

"This is not what I wished for!"

"Neither do I, but what can we do? Either this, or death. Just pray that they won't sell you to a cruel master."

"Listen here, old man! I didn't ran away from my village just to become a slave! I was on my way to the city to join the legions!"

"Where are you from, lad?"

"I'm from the greek village!"

The old man started chuckling, "You? A greek? What makes you think they'll accept you to the legion? Listen here, lad. The romans don't care about us. All they care is the taxes and resources we provided."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have no one told you? You greeks have been growing food for the romans to fatten themselves, and all the raw materials they used to built their city was taken from us celts. And if that's not enough they made slaves of us for their lazy nobles." the old man spat at his side.

"... And what do we get in return?"

"In exchange, the romans will spare us from the cross."

Then, a large shadow went passed them. They looked up and saw the aquedact above them.

"Looks like we're here." said the old man.

"Where?"

"The city... The Great Empire."

Alexios got up on his feet to get a better look of the city. The cart brought them throught the main city gate, and Alexios was mesmerized, "I've never been to the city before."

"Should have kept that way, lad."

The cart stopped at the marketplace and the slavers opened their cage.

"Get out!" said the slaver as he lashed his whip at the metal cage.

Alexios and the old man got out of the cage while being pulled from by the rope. Another slaver dragged the two slaves to a pole before he tied the rope to it, preventing their escape. Alexios tried to pull the rope from the pole.

"I won't do that if I were you." said the old man.

"Hey!" one of the slaver saw what Alexios was doing and immediately whipped him, leaving bleeding marks on his back.

"Told you."

"And are you just going to let them sell you!" said Alexios.

"There's really nothing else we can do, lad. Except maybe making yourself look useful."

Then, a beautiful roman noblewoman followed by some handmaiden stopped and looked at the slaves. 

The slaver forced Alexios to face the noblewoman, "You better behave, boy."

"What do we have here?" said the noblewoman.

"Two strong slaves, madam." said the slaver, "A young greek and an old celt."

The noblewoman observed the old man for a moment, before she sets her eyes on Alexios. She looked up and down at the young's man's body, before looking at his face.

"This one is a bit feisty. If you're not careful, he'll try to escape or worse. I suggest the celt. He looked like he accepted his fate."

The noblewoman grabbed Alexios's chin between her thumb and index finger before looking at him in the eyes, "How much for the greek?"

"For you, seven hundred denarii."

"Deal." the noblewoman signalled her handmaiden to give the denarii to the slavers.

The slaver untied the rope from the pole before handing it over to the handmaiden.

"Come now." the noblewoman smiled at Alexios before she turned around and walked away.

The handmaiden followed her while she pulled Alexios with her.

* * *

"W-Wait! Stop! I can clean myself!" Alexios struggled to free himself as the handmaidens washed him clean.

After they finished, one of the handmaiden gave Alexios a tunic and a loincloth before they left him alone in the chamber. After putting on his new clothing, he heard a male voice calling for him.

"Are you the new slave?" said the voice.

Alexios turned around and saw a middle aged man in long robe, "Y-Yes."

"Good. Follow me."

The man led Alexios around the large luxurious villa owned by the noblewoman who bought him earlier. They then stopped at a large atrium in the very center of the villa.

The man gave Alexios a bucket and ragged cloth, "Clean this up.", then the man left Alexios behind with his duty.

"Malaka..." Alexios sighed.

* * *

The thought of joining the legion still played in Alexios's mind. But now since he's now a slave, he wondered how will he ever get out of it.

"Excellent work." said the noblewoman.

Alexios lifted his head and saw the noblewoman.

"Sorry, am I bothering you?"

Alexios looked around and realized how cleaned the atrium now.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Alexios."

"Alexios. You may call me Lady Flavia." said Flavia, "I assume you've already met Priskos, the one who ordered you to clean the atrium floor?"

"Yes, I did."

"I see." Flavia started walking around while admiring Alexios's work, "I'm having a party tonight, Alexios. I hope you know how to serve wine. Can you do that?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Good. You may rest once you're finished with the floors." Flavia turned around then walked away.

Alexios turned his sight away from the noblewoman before he continued with his chore.

* * *

All of the high class citizens were enjoying the party held by Lady Flavia, with musicians enriching the party with their music. Meanwhile, Alexios and Priskos walked around serving the guest with expensive wine.

Then, one guest arrived at the party. Everyone turned their heads, all the chatters and music immediately stopped at the sight of a mighty centurion. The steel armored warrior took off his helmet, revealing the face of a middle-aged man with a battle scar on the left of his lip, scowling at everyone at the party.

"My husband!" said Lady Flavia, "Glad you could make it!"

The centurion grunted before walking towards his wife.

The musicians resumed their music. The guest moved aside to make way for the centurion. Alexios was in awe to witness the centurion.

"Wine!" the centurion shouted with his eyes locked at the young slave boy.

Alexios's heart jumped. He quickly walked towards the centurion while carrying a jug of wine. But he tripped due to his nervousness and he accidently spilled the wine at the centurion.

Without saying a word, the centurion kicked Alexios's face while he was still on the floor, "Useless vermin!"

"My lord!" Priskos quickly ran towards the centurion and bowed down, "Please forgive him, my lord!"

The centurion drew his gladius then he placed the tip of the blade under Alexios's chin before gently lifting it up, staring at the young man's face with blood dripping on his wound, "Another slave? Is one not enough?"

"This is my house under my family's name, Vitallion." said Lady Flavia, "I can as many slaves as a pleased."

Vitallion withdrew his gladius before he sheathed it back. He wiped the wine off his armor before walking off.

Priskos quickly went to Alexios to help him get up, "What were you doing, boy?! The centurion would have killed you right here!"

"I-I..." Alexios gripped his head in pain, "I tripped..."

"Get him inside, quickly." said Lady Flavia.

As Priskos led Alexios inside, Lady Flavia told her guest that she would be joining them soon. Inside the slaves quarters, Priskos sat Alexios down on his bed. Lady Flavia sat beside Alexios with a wet cloth on her hand

"Hold still." said Lady Flavia as she started wiping the blood from Alexios's face. "I apologized for my husband's behaviour. You may rest for tonight. Priskos..."

"Yes, my lady?" said Priskos.

"Please return to the party and tend the guest."

"Yes, my lady." Priskos exited the quarters to return to the party.

Meanwhile, Lady Flavia wrapped Alexios's wound with a bandage. After she was finished, she got up then began fixing herself.

"I must return to the party. You can rest here for the rest of the night." Lady Flavia exited the slaves quarters.

Alexios held his bandaged head, and he could felt the stinging pain from his wound. The young slave then laid down on his bed, only to just stare into the ceiling for almost an hour or two. He still remembered why he's in the city, and that was to join the legions.

But fate has other plans, and he found himself being a slave to a roman noblewoman with outstanding beauty despite her age. More than that, she was very kind to him. Almost like a loving mother... The thought of his family stays in his mind. He never had a chance to say goodbye to his mother.

The last person he spoke to before he left was Callidora, his dear little sister. She was always so close to him, and he remembered how people in the market would mistaken for a couple. And he wondered how his older brother would reacted if he finds out he ran away from home.

Alexios's eyelids grew heavier the longer he laid there. He closed his eyes, and started falling asleep.

* * *

"Uh, so it wasn't the first time you were taken into slavery." said Naofumi, "I wish it was easier for me to handle you back then."

"Did he really have to abandoned his family?" said Raphtalia.

"Please, continue." said Mercy.

"You're really into this, do you know that?" said Naofumi.

"Yes, please go on. I wanna hear more about our big brother." said Sadina.

"Alright, fine... For months, I became a slave to Lady Flavia..." 

* * *

_"... Her husband was always away, so I don't have to be worried about him. For months, I have come to love Lady Flavia. Her loving nature, even if I am her slave, she treated me like her own son."_

_Priskos, a fellow greek, taught me everything I need to know about living in the great city. He's like a father, always telling me to be safe when I am in the city to buy supplies. He told me how most romans were not so fond of us greeks."_

Alexios entered the villa from the back while carrying a sack of potatos. He entered the kitchen and saw Priskos working with the chefs.

"I brought what you asked for." said Alexios.

"Good. Put it over there." said Priskos as he slapped at a table.

Alexios carefully placed the sack of potatos, "Priskos, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, go on."

"Why do the romans hated us?"

Priskos's expression changed to despair, as if he remembered a terrible memory.

"Priskos?"

"Just be grateful Lady Flavia sheltered you, like she did with me. Now go, Lady Flavia's expecting you."

"But, what about my ques-"

"You do not need to know about it. Now go!"

Alexios left the kitchen without the answers. He made his way in the villa and found Lady Flavia resting on her lectus.

"Alexios. Come." Lady Flavia gestured her hand to invited Alexios.

Alexios walked closer to Lady Flavia and waited her order, "I'm at your service, my lady."

"I never told you this, my boy. Tell me, do you have a family?"

"My lady?"

"You must have a family, Alexios. How else would you be born? Unless the gods brought you here themselves."

"I don't have a family... Not anymore."

"What happened? Please, tell me."

Alexios took a deep breath as he muster the strength to speak, "I ran away from my home before the slavers caught me."

"Why?"

"... My father wanted me to take over the family farm. I wanted to join the legions instead... But my father disagree. So I ran away."

"A noble ambition. Perhaps I could tell you mine?"

"Would you like me to fetch you some wine?"

"No need. Your company is all I need." Lady Flavia moved aside and patted an empty space beside her, "Come, sit with me."

Alexios was reluctant at first, but he then sat next to Lady Flavia.

"It was always been my dream of having a child of my own. The gods answered my prayers and gifted me a boy for me to raise." Lady Flavia placed her her hand on her belly. "I remembered how my son would ran around the villa, cheerful without a care in a world."

Back then, my husband's will always have a smile on his face whenever our son greeted him. He will always make excuses to return home..." Lady Flavia held back her sorrow, "But a plague struck the city years ago... It took my son away. And because of the illness, I was not allowed to hold my son when he..." a single tear fell on her eye.

"I'm sorry..." said Alexios.

"... Alexios?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Do you still want to join the legion?"

"Yes." 

"Then I will make it happen. I only need one thing for you."

"Tell me."

"Let me adopt you. Let me be your mother, and you will be my son."

"Lady Flavia... This is all too sudden."

"Everyday I prayed to the gods that they will bring back my son. Please, Alexios. Fullfill my wish, and I may fullfill yours."

"Yes, mother. Please, adopt me."

Lady Flavia leaned closer and wrapped her arms around Alexios, "Thank you... Marius."

"Marius?"

"It was my son's name. My husband gave it to him. And now I gave it to you, my son. You are no longer a slave... You are part of my family... Marius"

* * *

"So Marius wasn't his real name?" said Sadina.

"Have you been paying attention?" said Naofumi, "It's getting late. Atla and Keel, go to sleep." 

"Can't we stay up abit longer? I wanna know more." said Keel.

"Yes, please continue. I found this really interesting too." said Atla.

"Listen to Master Naofumi. You two need your sleep." said Raphtalia.

Naofumi got up then headed to the door, "I'm putting Alexi... Marius's memoir back. You two better be laying on your bed when I return. And I mean on your own beds in your own rooms." Naofumi walked his way towards Marius's room.

Inside Marius's room, Naofumi returned the memoir back inside the drawer and rearrange everything back by memory.


End file.
